Emotions Caged Within
by ShadowFoxMoon
Summary: Naruto X INU Kakashi wakes up in a unknown forest. He then meets a woman, who is named Kagome. Why is she so willing to help him get back home? There is something more to her then meets the eye. Kaka/Kag
1. Confusion

_**NOTE: **_I hope you guys enjoy my new story. It's the one you all voted for, Kakashi/Kagome!

I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

Thank you for your time.

_**Story**_

A soft groan echoed throughout the forest. A lone figure grunted as he sat up. His lazy expression never changed as he looked upon the unfamiliar forest. He stood, and dusted himself off, before getting a better grip on the situation. He thought back to his last moments, before he passed out.

_He was on patrol tonight. The Hokage was on high alert for the past few days. A mysterious light was seen flashing within the forest surrounding the village. It left just as quickly as it appeared, but that does not mean the threat is over. So, here he is, searching the area for anything unusual, while reading his all too familiar orange book. He was rather bored, and he didn't see any harm in reading a few pages while he kept a look out. What was the worst that could happen? As the thought left his mind a small humming, to his right, caught his attention. He looked just as a blinding light blocked his vision. He suddenly became weakened, his body losing all its strength, and he felt lightheaded. Oh great, just what he needed, trouble..._

He scratched his head and looked around. He grinned underneath his mask when he found what he was looking for. He walked over, picking up the orange book, and sighed. He might be in a strange forest, but that doesn't mean he can't entertain himself while he surveyed the area. But he was left wondering: How did he get here? Where was he at? What exactly happened? He didn't have the answers, so he was going to look for someone who did. Raising the book to his face, he glanced at the page. He found his place, before walking off, towards the sound of water. He had good hearing and he knew where there was water, there were people.

It did not take long before he found the small stream. He was grinning to himself, till a large black blotch appeared in his line of vision. His body tensed and he glanced towards it. He stared at the figure, sitting under one of the trees, resting. It was a female, he noticed. She wore all black, and her dress was very loose, yet looked comfortable and expensive. Her top half resembled a tank top. While the rest flowed down her body, ending in two long strips, one for her backside, and one for her front. The clothing, he noted, allowed for full moment and it also gave him a good look at her creamy legs ta boot. He smirked at his own thoughts, and put his book away. Surely this woman can help him.

His shadow soon loomed over her relaxed figure as he stood above her. She looked peaceful, with her eyes closed, leaning back against the base of the tree, but that was not unusual. What did catch his attention were two black ears, sticking out of her raven tresses, along with a furry tail lying beside her leg. Why would someone openly ware fake animal parts? He knew of them from the stores, but they were not as detailed, or realistic as these. And why was she wearing them in a forest? A small movement broke his thoughts. He glanced up just as the 'fake ears' twitched. He just stared at it, the lazy expression never changing. Did he just see that?

"You're in my light." A soft, yet annoyed voice stated.

His gaze left the ears, and fell upon the woman's face. She looked the same, she has not moved. Maybe he was hearing things as well? Slowly she cracked open an eye. He was amazed as a blood red orb stared at him. Was she part of the Uchiha clan? It was the only explanation for it.

"Hello." He raised his hand in greeting. He tried to be friendly, but she just brushed him aside and closed her eye again. "Do you happen to know where I'm at?" He asked. A movement made him turn to the ground. The tail was tapping on the grassy floor in annoyance. He was more then a little surprised, but he didn't show it. So they're real...

"I don't know where you came from, but it is considered rude when someone interrupts me while I'm trying to relax." She warned him.

"I see." He replied "If you could just point me in the direction of Konoha, I'd more then happy to leave you to your business" He told her.

"It's not around here." She told him. "Now move." She ordered. He stood strong, still staring at her. When she saw he was not budging, she opened her eye again. "You're still here?" She asked.

"You have not answered my question." He stated.

"Yes." She objected. "I have." She closed her eye again, and he just stared at her in silence. After a moment she sighed. "You're in the demon world." She told him.

"Demon world?" He asked, he never heard of a place like that.

"Yes, _human._" She called him. "The _demon_ world." She repeated herself. "You." She pointed to him. "Are a hu~man." She sounded out the word, as if he were a child. "I" She pointed to herself. "Am a De~mon." She sighed again. "And _you_ have very, very, bad luck, if you are here." She told him. "I have not heard of this village you speak of, but you are human, therefore, you probably came from the human world." She paused, before opening both her eyes. "And you're still in my light." She told him.

"How do I get back?" He asked, ignoring her last statement. She shifted in irritation.

"There is a portal to the human world held within the King's Castle." She told him. "Now, about my light..."

"Were is the castle located at?" He ignored her once again.

"It doesn't matter." She said. "You'll never make it. All demons love the taste of humans. You'll attract them like wolves."

"All demons? Does that include you?" He asked.

"Yes, it does." He's body tensed at her words. "And if you do not remove yourself from my sight, you will see that fact first hand, I assure you." She threatened him.

He was surprised at her threat, but he did not show it. She seemed... cooperative, at first. He knew his questions annoyed her and that she would get angry sooner or later. He was just surprised it was so soon. Though he was taken back by her sudden anger, he stood his ground, unmoving. Does her rest truly mean that much to her? He sighed. No, probably not. It was the fact that he would not listen to her that got her upset. She seems to be very proud, and his disobedience is threatening to her.

"You are taking this very well." She noted. "Is it because you do not believe me? Or could it be that you're not afraid?"

"Both." He answered.

"I see." She closed her eyes again. "That's good." Slowly, she stood up.

He noticed she only reached his chin. This allowed him to get a good look at her ears. He could not help but wonder about them. He let out a breath of hot air, testing their sensitivity. Her ears twitched from the onslaught. She did not look effected by it, but she raised her chin, keeping them from harms reach, away from him. Just by that act alone, he knew she did not like him bothering them. He wanted to smirk at his new findings, but instead he asked her another question.

"Why is that good?"

"You already attract enough attention with your tasty sent." Tasty sent? What did she mean by that? "If you were scared, it would be putting fuel unto the fire. Fear is a very good spice." She inhaled a deep breath. "It adds flavor to the meat." She sounded as if she was telling him a cooking recipe. That thought made him shifted in uneasiness.

Has she eaten many humans? He asked himself. She talks as if a human life means nothing to her. He didn't know what to think. He wasn't even sure if he believed any of the things she was telling him. It all sounded too crazy to be real.

"Are you coming along or what?" She was walking away, calling to him over her shoulder.

"Along?" He asked. Was she asking him to follow her someplace?

"To the castle, of course." She stated. Hearing her words, he paused. This could be a trap. After weighing the odds, he figured she was his best shot at getting back home, so he trailed beside her. Seeing his stare, she spoke. "You wouldn't last a day in this world." She told him. "Not only that, you look like you're bad with directions, you'd probably get lost." She rolled her eyes and he just continued to look at her. "But you do have guts, I'll give you that."

"Oh? Is that why you decided to personally escort me?" He questioned. "That's nice of you."

"You are either a fool or very confident. You must be, for you to stand there like you did, not heeding to my threat." She told him. So she was testing him? Why? He shrugged at his own question. He wasn't sure. "I'm not your bodyguard. You look as if you can handle yourself. So you are on your own if we run into any demons. I am only your guide, nothing more."

"Gee, Thanks." Why did he have a feeling she was saying that just to spite him? Something soft brushed against his fingers, and he looked down. Her black tail was slowly moving back and forth, in a swooshing manner.

"You are very sensitive." She stated.

"You were testing me." Again, he noted.

"I was only doing what you did to me, not to long ago. Or have you forgotten?' She glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes. Oh, yes, the ear incident…

"I vaguely remember something like that."

"Sure, whatever you say, human." She wasn't buying it, but it didn't matter whether or not she believed it. "You're very passive." She blurted her thoughts. He shrugged, not caring what she thought of him, even though she was correct for the most part. "I am a demon, yet you do not hate me? Why?" She asked.

"You have not given me reason to hate you." He answered.

"You are very strange."

"Thank you."

"That was not a compliment." She informed him. A small smirk appeared underneath his mask.

"Coming from you, I will take it as so."

"What are you implying?" She asked, turning her head to face him.

"You look like the type of demon who does not give to many compliments. That is probably the best I will ever get."

"Maybe. It all depends." Telling him.

"On?"

"How much of a fool, you turn out to be."

"Well, I hope to live up to your expectations." He blinked when he heard her laugh at his words. It was soft, only showing she was mildly amused by his humor. Hmm, maybe she wasn't as bad as he first thought? "Why are you helping me?" He asked. Surely, she wasn't doing it out of the goodness of her heart…

"I'm bored." She confessed. His steps faltered, but he quickly caught himself, staring at her. "Do not be so surprised. You look like a man who gets bored quite easily. You should understand me."

He could only look away. Yes, he understood her. But that doesn't mean he was not surprised she openly admitted such things. Maybe they were more similar then he thought? Another brush across his fingers stopped his musings, and he looked down.

"Would you stop touching me?" He asked.

"Are you annoyed by this?" He wanted to smirk. Ah, so that was her intent was it? Trying to get him back for the light thing…

"No, it just feels unusual. I normally don't have demons who brush their strange appendages on me." He stated.

"To bad. You do not know what you're missing. It feels quite pleasurable on certain parts of the body." She told him while purring. That statement made him question his own ears. Did he really hear that? He could only watch as she swung her tail in front of her, and she started to pet it lovingly.

"You are very strange." He told her.

"Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment." She replied. A sly grin appeared under his mask. It was at that moment her ears started to swiveled around in several directions. He stared at them, watching them move in a fast pace. Could she hear something? "It seems they have caught your sent faster then I expected."

"That's bad."

"Of course it is. Your aroma is very strong. It has attracted demons from miles around. We will be attacked twice as much because of it." That is bad… He sighed. "And it does not help that you smell so delicious." She licked her lips hungry. The act made him slightly nervous, and he watched her closely. "So tell me, human, have you fought against a demon before?"

"No." He plainly told her.

"Well, this will be good practice for you." She told him. He just looked at her in question. "The demons around here are of the lowest class, ogres." She informed him.

Just as he was about to reply, a red humanoid creature burst into their line of view. He was the same height as him, but was three times as muscular. He had several horns growing out of his head and fangs protruding out of his mouth. He was suppose to fight that?

"Go get'em tiger." She rooted for him, patting him on the back.

"Thanks…" He sighed, and pulled out his Kunai.

He got into his stance, while the female beside him watched his every move. He did not have to wait long, for the beast starting yelling 'human', and charged him. He used his speed and easily got behind the sluggish demon. He jumped up and kicked it in the head, while it was confused. The beast roared as it skid across the ground, flying through many trees, before coming to a stop several feet away. It laid there, unmoving. When he realized it was not going to get back up, he put his weapon away. Hearing a soft and slow clap behind him, he turned around. It was her, it seems she was impressed by his skills, and showed it by applauding in his victory.

"What is your name?" She asked. He blinked at her, taken back by the question. "Your name of birth. What is it?" She repeated as she walked up to him.

"Why?"

"Calling you _human_ all the time, is not very respectable." She said.

"You respect me?" He asked, smirking.

"Let's not go that far, young man." Young man? He looked older then her. "You're just not as big of a fool as I first thought…"

He chuckled at her words. So he must work for her respect. That sounded quite appealing to him. He _might_ turn out liking the woman. She was a lot more entertaining and then some of the other females he knew. And that made her okay in his book.

"Kakashi."

"Kakashi." She tested his name as it rolled off her tongue. She smiled kindly at him. He was not expecting it and was surprised by the gesture. "Kakashi. People call me Kagome." She told her name, and bowed softly.

"Kagome." He also tested her name, earning another warming smile his way. Why was she suddenly acting friendlier towards him? Maybe it was the fight that caused her to change her tune? Does the skills and strength of another person really matter this much to demons? He shook his head. No. It is probably a Kagome thing…

"You should stop daydreaming, little one, or else I shall leave you behind." Her voice called to him, and he glanced at her. "If we do not hurry, it will take twice as long to get to the castle." She told him, before strolling away. He soon caught up to her, and walked beside her.

"And how long will it take to get to the castle if we hurry?" He asked. He was worried about his friends, and hoped they did not think of him as a Missing-Nin. He wanted to get back home as soon as possible.

"If we do not rest in the day, and set camp at night." She paused, thinking. "3 Months." She stated. His eye widened as he looked at her. Three months!? He sighed. When he returned, he was going to get an ear full, that's for sure…

As they walked through the forest, Kagome thought it would be a good chance to size him up.

She turned her head, openly staring at the man beside her. Kakashi. She slowly took in his appearance. He was tall, stretching above her. But that was not unusual, all men seemed taller then her. He showed no real outward emotion, she was use to that. He was a good fighter, that was wonderful, but fighting was all around her, nothing special. He had sliver-ish hair, that too, was nothing new to her. There was one thing that he had, that no one else possessed. Mystery.

He was full of nothing. It annoyed her so much that she found it fascinating, and irresistible! Just thinking about the mystery that is this man, made her tail sway back and forth in excitement. Her heart sped up, and her face got flushed as she thought of solving the puzzle that surrounded this man. Oh, such a delight. She couldn't hold in her thrill. She started to purr in pure pleasure. She already knew his name, just knowing that made her feel like she conquered the world.

"Do you find my appearance pleasing?" He asked. He must have noticed all the commotion she was causing, and thought it was because she was looking at him. Why burst his bubble?

"Yes. Yes I do." She told him bluntly.

He was surprised by her straight answer, and his steps faltered before he stared at her. His orbs were filled with nothing, pure nothing, and it sent a shiver of pleasure through her. She sighed at his empty gaze, and hugged her tail in delight. Her flush deepened, and her purring got even louder.

"Why are you acting this way? You didn't have any interest before." He looked at her again, taking in her figure as she hugged her tail. "You were more cold a few minutes ago, and not so… happy."

"You were a stranger to me before." She stated.

"Just because you know my name, you start acting like this?"

"No. I'm acting this way because I find you quite intriguing."

"How so?"

"Everything." She sighed.

"Everything?" He questioned her.

"You are full of nothing. So I find everything about you interesting. Because you _are _nothing. You're mysterious, and it is in my blood to love challenges."

"In your blood…" He trailed off and turned his head away. He was probably confused about her. Most people are. Even her Lord found her strange at times.

"I'm a fox demon. If you haven't noticed." She told him. He quickly turned his head and looked at her. "We are sly, but curious creatures. Once I find something that entertains me, I do not let it escape."

"Thanks for the warning." He said in a bored tone. She smiled at his words.

"You will found out about me soon enough, kit."

"What happened to you saying my name?" He asked.

"You do not like my nickname for you, young man?" She replied with another question.

"It is rather strange." He told her. "I mean, we look about the same age." He noted.

"I assure you. I am older then you are."

"How old are you?" He glanced at her.

"It is quite rude to ask a woman her age." She stated. "That curiosity of yours is going to get you in trouble." Warning him.

"This, coming from a fox." He replied.

"Touché." She laughed softly at his come back. He was rather witty, and kept her on her toes. She would have much fun with this one. Her tail started to wag to and fro rapidly, showing her joy. So much fun!


	2. Trust

It was nighttime, and they had to fight several demons before setting camp. Well_ he _fought them, Kagome just watched. He noticed the more he fought, the more she started to relax around him. He was gaining her respect little by little with each battle. He couldn't help but wonder: Was she doing this to test him? That must be the reason.

He sighed as so many questions came into his mind. How did he get here? Why him? Has this happened before? If so, why is there no record of it? He closed his eye, thinking about it. They probably got eaten, never making it back home. But he is different, he'll make it back, he has to. These demons are not that tough. Besides, Kagome is on his side... sort of. She's his guide, and it's better then nothing. The others didn't even have that. He should be glad he ran into her when he did, and she told him what was going on. He paused. Now that he thinks about it, the timing was a little too convenient. He comes into this world, and not a few minutes later he meets the only demon who doesn't want to eat him. She tells him everything, and even decides to help him. Something about this whole thing doesn't seem right. Maybe this _is_ a trap? She's must be hiding something...

"So. How about you tell me a little bit about yourself, hmm?" Kagome's voice broke his thoughts, and he opened his eye, staring at her from across the fire. He questioned her.

"Why?"

"I don't know. So we can get to know each other better?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"What would you like to know?" He asked.

"Are all humans in your village like you?"

"Like me?"

"You know, with the whole-- Wazha, Shabam, Awesomeness!" Her tail was failing around in excitement. He could only raise an eyebrow at her strange choice in words.

"Awesomeness? Hmm..." He paused. "No, I guess not." He watched her expression shift into that of disappointment. "There are common people who do not know how to fight, but raise families while living honest, hard working lives. If that is what you are asking." He told her.

"Oh? Then what category do you fall under if you're not one of the common folk?"

"What do you suggest I am?"

"You're asking me?" She questioned. He just looked at her, his lazy expression never changing. "Well, I would say..." She closed her eyes, deep in thought. She then started to mumble to herself. "By your movements and your choice of attire. I would say you are a ninja." She stated. He was amazed by her deduction, but did not show it.

"That is correct." He told her.

"What does a ninja do?" She asked. "Do you just assassinate people?"

"No. We don't. There's more to it then just that." He sighed. "Why are you so interested?"

"I just wanted to get to know you." She shrugged at his question.

"You're asking more about my kind, then me in particular." He stated.

"Well, subjects do veer off course sometimes. Not my fault." She brushed him off, and he just continued to stare at her.

Even if that was not the intent, that does not change the fact that she seems curious about his people. Why does she want to know about them? He thought humans were just food for them. Nothing more-- Right? He sighed. Well, she is a fox, that might be the reason she wants to know more about humans, but still...

"What's your favorite color?" The question surprised him, but he did not answer and chose to stare at her instead. She sighed, not wanting to repeat herself. He smirked at her expression. For some reason, he finds great enjoyment in annoying her.

"I like many colors." He answered. He watched her emotions change from frustrated, to confusion, then back to frustration, then ... joy. Her eyes lit up with excitement and she smiled at him.

"Do you have anything you like to do? You know, for fun?" Questioning him again.

"You mean like a hobby?" He asked. She just nodded her head, waiting for his answer. "I have lots of hobbies." He closed his eye. Hearing her shift, he found himself smirking once more. He knows all to well, this was going to be a long night...

"What about food? Do you like any certain kind?"

"All food is the same to me."

"Do you have a girl back home?"

"I believe that type of matter is personal, and does not concern you..."

"Do you like being a ninja?"

"Depends on what day your asking me."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"I do not feel like answering that right now."

"What about other members of the family? What are they like?"

"I do not wish to talk about family matters with you."

"Do you like being human?"

"My answer is the same as if you asked any other human..."

"Are you scared?"

"Should I be?" There was a long pause. He got no answer. He opened his eye and looked at her, only, the spot was empty. He frowned. When did she move?

"Yes, you should." He felt her warm breath run across his ear and he froze. When did she--? "You have dodged all of my questions." She reached out with her clawed hand and brushed it across his neck, following his jaw line. Instinctively, he raised his chin, trying to move it away from her touch. He cursed when he realized this only served for her to have more access to his throat. "You are quite clever…" She moved her lips next to his neck. He could feel her fangs pressing against the cloth, as she smiled against his rapidly beating pulse. "I'm not sure if I should be pleased, or angry at your answers."

He swallowed the lump in his throat. He wasn't completely sure what he should do. So many things were reeling inside his mind. How did she sneak up on him? He had his guard up, yet…? He cursed at his own foolishness. He could only blame himself for this mess up, now she had him trapped. Toying with him. For some reason this fact made any movements or thoughts of how to escape her grasp, useless. His body wouldn't listen to his commands, but his heart was still beating, slightly faster then normal, against his chest. That was enough for him to know, his body felt uncomfortable, and was threatened by her. She was dangerous, and he knew it from the start, but chose to ignore it. Now, he was paying for his mistake.

"I think…" She spoke against his neck. "I am pleased by this." She pulled away from him, and walked back to her spot. "It will only make things more satisfying in the end, when I find the answers." She stated.

He could only watch her while trying to shake off the uneasy feeling he was getting. He wasn't held down, but that was the strange part. Why wouldn't his body move? Was it from fear? He mentally shook his head. Even if it was, he will not show her his weakness. He was no longer in his world, but he was going to stick by the book, the code of the ninja's. Never show emotions. He was not going to let his guard down, especially around her.

"I will keep watch." She told him. He looked at her in question. "Humans need sleep, correct?" He just nodded, and she smiled. She jumped up into the tree, and relaxed in its leafy branches. Hearing her sigh in contentment he smirked. Does she really find it that relaxing? "Unlike you, I do not need to rest as often. So try and get as much sleep as you can, before we head off in the morning."

"Of course." He leaned further against the tree, and sighed. Closing his eye, he tried to relax. He soon found himself drifting off into a light slumber. Yet he kept his senses on high alert. He was not going to be caught off guard this time. He never makes the same mistake…

He awoke, feeling warmth beside him. He quickly reached out, and grabbed the limb before it could to touch him. He heard a small gasp of surprise, before he opened his eye. He smirked when he saw the stunned look on her face. He was proud of himself with the fact he caught her off guard. Feeling her wiggle under his tight grip, he let go of her wrist. She quickly stood up, and dusted the imaginary dirt off of her clothes.

"Good morning." She greeted him. He wanted to chuckle as he watched her tail sway back in forth in annoyance. He looked around, realizing it was dawn, and he slowly picked himself off of the ground. She looked at him, patiently wanting for a returned greeting with his own 'good morning'---

"Thank you, but we should leave as soon as possible." Yet he chose not to give her one. Why? Just because he didn't want to…

"Jerk." She huffed, not liking his grumpy response, and she turned on her heels, walking away.

A soft rumble threatened to escape his chest as he looked upon her childlike behavior. Oh how he enjoys her _foxy _attitude. He tried not to laugh at his own humor, as he caught up to the upset woman, strolling beside her.

It was quiet as they walked through the forest. He was glad for the silence, but they soon came upon a dirt rode and they continued down the path, undisturbed. That is until…

"What's your favorite color?" She asked. He glanced at her. This again? She was quite stubborn.

"I like many colors." He replied with the same answer as before.

"Might I remind you what happened last time when you dodged my questions." She warned him.

He knew she was threatening him, yet there was something hidden underneath her glare. Something shining in her red eyes that made him overlook her warning. She was blowing hot air, and he knew it. She found enjoyment in his rebellious replies. Though she would never admit it.

"Now, I'll give you a second chance. What's your favorite color?"

"I told you, I like many colors." He smirked, as he watches her tail flick behind her in anger. She growled, and crossed her arms over her chest in a huff.

"I know you're lying. No one is so empty minded that they do not have a favorite something… Be it color, people, things, places. The different likes, dislikes, wants, and needs is what makes a person unique." She preached to him. He could only grin at her speech. Does his answer bother her this much? Why does she want to know about him? Then something came into his mind….

"_You're mysterious, and it is in my blood to love challenges."_

He wanted to laugh at his findings. So she finds him a challenge? She truly wants to 'solve the mystery' that is him? She will never succeed. He will not allow anyone close. His personal life is his own business. That's what makes it personal. It is his space, his world, and no one is allowed inside.

"How about I make you a deal?"

He withheld another chuckle. This girl is quite amusing. First she asked him nicely, and then she threatened him. Now she is already at the 'bargaining' stage. She must really want to know. He shrugged. Why not humor her?

"What kind of deal?"

"If I answer one of your questions, you have to answer one of mine." She smirked at her own logic. He had a smirk of his own, underneath his mask.

"Alright." He agreed. "What is your favorite color?" He asked.

"Green." She spoke without hesitation. Green? He thought she would say black. After all, she was covered in the color, except her red eyes.

"Why?" He found himself asking her. Whether he liked it or not, he was a curious person.

"Green is the color of the forest." She stated. Of course. Why didn't he think of it before? She was a fox, and they lived in the forest. That must be the reason. "Now, my turn." She smiled to herself. "What's _your _favorite color?" She stared at him, patiently waiting for his answer. Her tail swayed back and forth in anticipation. He then finally decided to answer her question.

"I like many colors." He ducked as her fist flew towards his face. "Whoa… close one." He whispered. She was fast, good thing he was prepared.

He stood straight, before glancing down at her. A small chuckle rumbled through his chest, as he looked upon her angry figure. Fangs exposed, as she snarled in rage. Ears back, tail frizzed in annoyance. Her fists clinched to her sides. Her entire body showed nothing but anger, hate, and rage. Yet her eyes told something different. They were over flowing with pure amusement. It seems this little vixen is enjoying herself. Maybe she has figured out there is more to him then just 'a puzzle to be solved.'?

"I've answered your question. Why are you so angry?" He smirked underneath his mask, as she huffed.

"That was not an answer! You were supposed to give me a color!"

"I was not lying. I like many colors. " He told her plainly.

"That is not what I meant, and you know it!" She poked him in the chest.

His smirk only got bigger. She was quite the spitfire when she gets like this. He found himself looking at her pink lips, watching her nibble on them in frustration. He knew she was trying to hold herself back from attacking him. She would not hit him, but she did come close in her last attempt…

"Stop being so cocky! You arrogant prick!" She raised her hand to slap him, but he easily caught it.

"You should not be mad at me, just because you did not like my answers." He tightened his hold on her wrist as she tried to squirm away. She squeaked when he pulled her to him, colliding with his chest. "But I must say…" He whispered into her ears. They twitched as he purposely let his hot breath brush across them. "You look rather cute when you are angry." He confessed. He could feel the heat coming off of her reddened cheeks, and this earned another rare chuckle from him. The sound only made her blush further, and she pushed him away.

"Jerk." She whispered over her shoulder.

He watched her walk ahead of him. His eyes glued to her backside, as her hips softly swayed in motion with her gentle steps. He never noticed before, but she was shaped quite nicely. He smirked at his own thoughts and let his mind wander as he strolled next to the foxy lady.

She decided to bent her frustration on him, continuing her argument. While he continued to not listen. After a few minutes, and to his ears delight, she stopped, realizing he was ignoring her. They walked for many hours in the quiet forest, until a roar pierced the silence. She turned her head and raised a delicate eyebrow at him in question. He could only laugh nervously, and scratch the back of his head. The noise returned, and her gaze fell to his stomach as it roared, showing its discomfort. He could see a small smile grace her features, and a soft laugh escaped her lips. Such a nice sound, he noticed.

"I forgot. Humans need to eat to survive." She told him.

"I thought demons had to eat as well?" He questioned.

"No, demons only eat for pleasure. There are some special cases where certain types must eat, because their own bodies do not have enough energy to sustain themselves." She gave him a bit of knowledge of her kind, and he soaked in the information, before he was left to ponder in his own thoughts.

"Only eat for pleasure…?" He let his question fade, showing his confusion.

"Yes, for the pleasure of the taste." She repeated.

"So you are saying these demons do not have to eat me, but they want to because I will taste good?"

"Well… Yes." She nodded in agreement. He shifted in uneasiness at her words. "Humans are naturally the best tasting meals to us. Our beastly selves have loved the taste, and it goes far back to when the first demon drank the blood of his human hunt. It is in our blood to love this flavor, we cannot change this fact. Though, I do find it quite annoy at times." She confessed. "The little voice inside my head, constantly telling me to eat you…" She continued her ramblings and he shifted once again in uneasiness. Having someone inform you they had a voice in their mind, telling them to eat you, was something you are not accustomed to hearing. "Saying your tasty sent will only add to your wonderful flavor as I rip apart your meaty flesh and devoured you…" He turned his head away, trying to not to feel queasy. "No wonder some demons go mad, and completely submit to their own beastly desires held within them. But I am not so weak as to submit to anyone, even to my own beast. That is…" She paused. "Unless you tease me of course." She smirked at her own words. "I might let it loose, just to spite you."

"Thank you. I feel so much better now." He spoke sarcastically.

He knew she was only testing him, but something in her eyes told him: Not everything was for show. Some of it was true, and if it was, he was going to have to stay even more on guard then he first thought, just incase she 'gave in to her beastly desires.' She then spoke up, breaking him of his 'wonderful' thoughts.

"Well, I _was _going to pass the town that was near by but since you are hungry, I don't see why we cannot stop and eat there." She told him of her plan, and he glanced at her.

A town? Demons have buildings and shops? Restaurants and houses? He thought they just stayed wherever, and lived their lives in solitude. Wait a minute-- She was going to bring him into a town, full of demons?

"Should I remind you that all the demons in this word, want to eat me…?" He told her.

"I'm not _that_ forgetful." She stated.

"Good, because I thought I heard you say we were going into a town, inhabited by demons."

"We are." She plainly told him. He blinked, double taking. Did he just hear correctly?

"Say that again?"

"I am taking you, a human, into a town full of demons." She repeated herself, he could have sworn he saw amusement in her eyes.

"Are you doing this just to spite me?"

"And what if I am? What are you going to do about it?"

"…" He paused, before shrugging. "I'm not sure."

"Good, so stop complaining. I know what I'm doing… Sort of."

"Wow that makes me feel so much better." He sarcastically spoke again.

All too soon, they were standing a few feet away from the town. It was at that time Kagome tried to reassure him.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you're safe." She smiled at him. "Trust me." She grinned, showing off her pearly white fangs in amusement.

"I'm still not sure about this…" He wasn't all too confident, especially after seeing the look flashing in her red orbs. She was up to something…

"The demons held within a clan or a town have more intelligences then the demons living alone, outside the areas." She told him. "The demons living outside are the ones who gave in to the madness of their own wills. They have broken laws, committed crimes, and have been punished by the village, and sentenced to live outside, alone, to suffer. They soon go crazy, and their blood over powers their weak mind." She stated. "Though sometimes that is not the best thing. Most do not accept their punishment, feeling that a life as an animal is degrading. They fight their instincts, and they group together, forming bandits or gangs, harassing the villagers in revenge."

"It sounds like you have no control over your own people." He noted. She just shrugged at his deduction.

"We are in the same boat, as you humans. We cannot control the choice each individual person makes of their own lives. Though, we can watch them carefully, and hope the people do not suffer form their own thoughtlessness of others."

"I suppose you're right." He could only nod in understanding. She smiled at him before facing the town. "So, what is your plan? How am I going to get through the town without being mauled? These demons might not be as empty minded, but that does not mean they will enjoy a human, strolling into their town." Hearing a small laugh beside him, he looked at her.

"Just stay behind me, keeping your head slightly lowered." He thought for a few seconds, before getting behind her like she instructed. "Do not look at them. Keep your gaze on me at all times. I stop, you stop. If I move even one part of my upper body, you must focus your eyes on that part and stare, like you are waiting for a command."

"You act as if I am your slave." Seeing her tail flick behind her in amusement, he sighed.

"If this were true, I would wrap my tail around you, showing I have complete control over everything you do. So no, not a slave, but a minion, yes." He wanted to snort at her explanation. Was there a difference? "This is how you would act if you were of lower ranking then me, inside a pack. This shows you belong to me, and are mine alone. This will keep the other demons from bothering you." She paused, before smirking. "Besides, everyone knows to enslave another creature was outlawed over 2,500 years ago." She snorted at his horrible knowledge. "Where have you been?"

"On another world…" He answered.

"Oh, right--" She paused before walking ahead. He quickly trailed behind her, following close to her heels. "I forgot…" He just rolled his eye at her statement. Did she really forget? Maybe listening to her wasn't such a good idea after all…

He kept his head low, and watched her every move. It seems she was right. All the demons would look, but they would not approach them. They could only watch, and whisper among themselves. They even moved out of the way, as they were walking through the crowd. Seeing Kagome stop in front of a large building, he too, stopped. All the ogres waiting in front of the building, looked at us.

"Move." Her voice was cold, and demanded obeisance. So, he was not the only one who she treated like that. It must be an outward appearance, but why would she need such a split personality around other people?

"Why do we have to move for--" One of the Green ogres said, before he stopped. Suddenly he started to stutter form shock, and fear. "O-of course! I-I meant no disrespect I--"

"I do not like repeating myself…" She warned him, and his body started to tremble, looking as if he was about to piss himself. He quickly moved out of her way, and the others around him followed his example, swiftly pushing themselves while trying to get as far away from them as possible.

Hmm… That's peculiar.

He did not have time to think, for she started to move forward, and into the restaurant. He quickly followed in step with her, and the others looked at him in… pity? He just shrugged at their strange looks and they soon came to another stop, just inside the door, as a waiter greeted them.

"I'm sorry, but we are full at the moment. Could you wait while--" She blinked before getting a closer look at Kagome. The ogress gasped, before she placed her hands over her mouth. "I-I am so sorry! Please, I did not mean to be so rude to you, Lady Kagome." Lady Kagome? Hmm... "Do not take it the wrong way, I did not recognize you, and please accept--"

"Silence." The woman squeaked, and immediately stopped her ramblings. "I wish to have a room. My human companion is in need of sustenance." She told her. The waiter bowed low in respect.

"Of course, My Lady. Right this way." She then hurried off, and they followed. He thought there was no room for them?

There was loud banging and roaring throughout the whole building. Ogres of all different shapes and colors argued with one another, while enjoying their meals. Then suddenly, it got quiet as they approached. He glanced over as they all dropped what they were doing, and stood up. They walked by them and they all bowed low, in respect, before whispering their apologies for their rudeness, while calling her 'My Lady.' or 'Lady Kagome.' Hmm…

Things just keep getting stranger and stranger…

The woman led us into the back, where there were no demons in sight, and instead were many privacy room where they could eat in peace. All of this lead him to wonder: Why were they being treated like this? Who was Kagome really? The woman opened a screen door, leading to a room easily big enough for four people. Kagome nodded in her approval, and the ogress sighed in relief. She then bowed, leaving them inside the room while she went to get the menus. Watching Kagome sit down, facing the door, he followed her example and sat beside her.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I believe I told you my name sometime ago, or have you forgotten?" She smirked. A grin appeared underneath his mask at her own witty remark.

"You know what I am talking about." He stated. "I saw how the other demons have been treating us-- You in particular."

"Oh, darn. And here I thought I would get away with it, you caught me red-handed." She rolled her eyes at his brilliant observations. He could only hold down a chuckle at her words.

"So, who are you really?"

"Okay, okay. You pried it out of me. I'll tell you." She smirked. He knew, just from that gesture, he was not going to get the answer he wanted. "I'm a highly skilled assassin, and I am very well known all over the world for my awesomeness in killing powerful demons while stealing their hearts and consuming their souls. Which, I might add, goes quite well with a glass of red whine…" She paused, the smirk still on her face. "Did you know that souls tastes just like chicken?"

"Fine, don't tell me." He heard her laugh and he sighed.

Oh, well. He couldn't force it out of her if she did not want to tell him. It doesn't matter anyway. He'll find out sooner or later. He already figured out much just from the small reactions the other demons gave her. They were scared to disobey her, that means she is either powerful, or someone who has high connections-- Maybe even both. They fear her, yet they seem to respect her, calling her 'Lady'. That could be a form of respect, but he is in another world, so it could mean something else. Maybe she is royalty? That would explain a lot. He looked over just as she yawned lazily, bring her tail onto her lap and petting it lovingly--- Nah. He shook he head. She's not 'princess' material.

There was a soft knock on the screen, before the waiter's voice flowed through the door. Kagome told her to come in, and the door opened. She slipped inside and placed the menus in front of us. Kagome looked at her in a bored manner.

"I want Oden." She stated without looking at the menu. The ogress bow.

"Of course, right away My Lady." She turned, walking away.

"Halt." The woman immediately stopped, before turning, bowing to her.

"Is there something else, My Lady?" She asked. Kagome motioned towards him. The ogress blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, Yes! Of course, so rude of me to forget your companion…" She looked at Kagome with fear into her eyes. Was she afraid she will be punished for something as simple as forgetfulness? Hmm… He could be right about her power or her connections. Everyone seems to be on egg shells around her.

He looked down at the menu, before scanning over the words. He was quite surprised to see all the items on the list, were food from his own world. They ate human food? Well, Kagome did say Oden, but still, why did they eat human food? As he looked through all the names, he found many things that looked enjoyable…

"Pick whatever you like, I will be paying for it. So price is no object." She told him. She must have seen him struggle with a decision.

Was she truly that rich, where money had no limits? Maybe she _was_ royalty? Well, if that was the case… He has not eaten good food in quite some time, he might as well enjoy it. He then gave his order to the ogress, naming several foods which were very expensive, and he has never gotten the pleasure of trying yet. He did not have the time, nor the money, to eat them himself in his own world. The waiter bowed, and left to place their orders, leaving them alone once more.

"Why do the menus consist of human foods?" He found himself asking her.

"I told you before. Demons eat only for the pleasure of the taste. Human's are the best tasting food, but it's not like they just fall out of the sky--" She paused. "No offense…"

"None taken."

"And so they saw the humans cooking such strange meals and some demons found it quite satisfying." She shrugged. "Soon word got around, and the recipes were past form person to person, for years and years. It is now how you see it, many restaurants who know all the secrets of the human cuisine from all over your world. This restaurant is just one of the many who cook 'Japanese' style food. There are many different shops in this town alone." She then gave an example. "There is an Italian restaurant a few doors down and a Mexican Restaurant across the street from there." She sighed and closed her eyes.

"I thought you demons knew nothing about humans, yet now you are telling me you know almost everything about our food? And how did you know I was more accustomed to Japanese food? " He questioned.

"I knew you would, because you are a ninja, and that is consistent with Japanese culture, correct? And I just asked about you your village, and ninja's. I did not say that I didn't know about humans." She stated. "We know much about your kind. Other demons find it quite fascinating how you all seem to fight and kill each other for no true reason, other then your own greed. Wasting your short lives on the destruction of others--"

"We may not be like you, but that doesn't give you a right to judge us. I won't just sit here and listen to you talk about us like we are lower then dirt." He looked at her, and though his eye never changed from his lazy expression, anger was tinted into his voice.

"I did not call you such things. I only stated what the others thought of you."

"You are no different from us." He told her.

"Believe it or not. My kind has lived in peace for over 3,000 years. The whole time we have been on this world we have not once had a war. Our king is a great ruler, and has watched over us with respect, and he loves his land, treating his role with honor. He does not deserve your criticism, nor does his people, when you have not even met him." She turned her head away, and he looked at her, deep in thought.

3,000 years, and not once have they gone to war? But, they were demons. Ruthless beasts who killed and ate anyone, and would do anything for power, right? How was that-- Why haven't they-- How did they not--? _Someone _had to--? Could he really be wrong about them?

"We may not be able to help everyone, but the love of our world and the people inside of it, kept us from fighting and bickering with one another over silly things. If that is enough to keep our people and the innocent lives from going into a bloody battle, then it is something I am willing to stand behind." He turned his head, taken back by her words. "But do not believe I dislike humans, or anything, it is the exact opposite. I have not given up hope for you humans. I believe they are all kind, somewhere deep inside, but they have not realized their own strengths. They worry too much about their short lives… Always in such a rush when in reality, they're not going anywhere. They should just slow down, relax, and I believe once you have done that, the Earth will be a better place for everyone's sake. You've just not realized it, but you can do so much with yourselves, yet you chose to run around in such worry…" She looked down and sighed in disappointment.

He turned his head, looking at her. Does she really care so much about his people? But, why? Wasn't she a demon? She doesn't have to worry about the problems of his world. Though she was right, he knew his world was not in the best shape, but he believed there was hope as well. After all, that is why he became a ninja, to try and change things for the better. A tap on the door broke him from his thoughts. Was it the food? That was quick…

"Come in." Kagome allowed them access, and the door slid open. Three ogresses walked inside, and place all of the food down unto the table. "You may leave." They all bowed in respect before obeying her orders. He looked down at the food, and his stomach growled, showing his hunger. He laughed nervously, before reaching for his chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu." He whispered. He reached out with his chopsticks, while at the same time started to pull his mask down with his other hand. Before he was able to pull down his mask, or touch his food, it got snatched away from him. "Hey." He objected, and turned to her. He watched her take her chopsticks and pick out a small bite from his plate, and plop it into her mouth. She closed her eyes.

"This is okay…" She stated, scooting his food back towards him. He looked at her questionably. Did she just taste the food for him? "This is good as well." She spoke again, sliding another plate of his food towards him. "And so is this…and this…this is okay… this too…" She was taking small bites out of everyone of is plates, before placing them in front of him. Hmm… Was she testing their quantity, before letting him eat? That was nice of her… He guessed. But he was not picky about his food. "And this… and this… and--" She paused, and he looked at her. She frowned and moved the plate in the other direction, away from him, before continuing to taste the rest of his food. Was the taste not to her liking? Maybe she just doesn't like fish…

She was soon done with her tasting, and she stood up. She bent down, and grabbed the discarded fish she placed off to the side. She slowly walked to the door, before sliding it open.

"I'll be back." She informed him, closing the door behind her.

He just stared blankly at the door, before shrugging. Oh, well. He pulled down his mask, and started to eat his food in silence. She did not return until several minutes later, and he had already finished his meal, mask back into place. She smiled at him, before sitting down, finally eating her own bowl of food. He watched her as she slowly ate her Oden, savoring the flavor. Every now and then she would close her eyes and sigh in delight, before her cheeks took on a rosy color. He smiled. So she can actually pull off such a cute look? She must really enjoy Oden…

He had to wonder: Was it her favorite? Now that he thought about it, he knew very little about the woman, personally. Well, her favorite color was green, and she likes Oden. But he guessed that was more information then she knew about him. And he would like to keep it that way. She seemed nice, but she had many secrets. Trouble was not his cup of tea, and he would rather stay away from it as much as possible. Getting attached to someone like her, might be bothersome in the end. He just wanted to go home. She was his guide, nothing more.

There was a small rapping at the door. He looked up just as Kagome willed the person inside. It was a male ogre. He had pale blue skin, and wore all white with a chef's hat. Why was the cook here? He looked down at the demon's hands, seeing he had a plate held within them. The ogre bowed, saying he was so sorry for the mistake, and he will never do it again. Kakashi looked at him questionably, before the beast placed the platter on the table. It was a grilled fish. Wasn't that what he ordered, but she took away? He looked up, and frowned, getting a closer look at him. That's when he noticed the demon had a black eye, and one of his fangs was broken…

Kagome nodded in her approval, and he bowed low, thanking her for her sparing him, before he limped away, closing the door behind him. He watched her as she stopped eating her food, pulling the plate towards her by using her chopsticks. She pinched a small bite, and placed it into her mouth. She slowly tasted it, before smiling softly to herself.

"This is fine…" She pushed the plate towards him, before continuing to eat her own food.

All of the events that just happened played in his mind. The chef, his fearful expression and bruised body. Kagome, and her sour look when she bit unto the fish… The fish--He stared at the expensive tuna, deep in thought. It looked back, watching him with its bug eyes.

"_This is good as well." She spoke again, sliding another plate of his food towards him. "And so is this…and this…this is ok… this too…" _

His eye widened when he realized what she was doing. He stared at her, a shocked look on his face. But she did not notice his gaze, she was too busy still enjoying her own food. She was not testing the food for the taste… She was testing it for poison…

He never even thought they would try something like that--

"_Don't worry, I'll make sure you're safe." She smiled at him. "Trust me."_

His eye softened as he looked at the woman sitting beside him.

"Red." He spoke.

"What?" She turned her head and looked at him, confused. He smiled as he stared into her dark, red orbs.

"My favorite color… is red."


	3. Curiosity

Kagome mentally sighed as she walked through the forest, Kakashi walking beside her. It has already been two weeks. They have set a wonderful, solid pace. Walking during the day, while he rested at night. That was not much of the problem, but something else was. She was trying to ignore it, but she could no longer stand it. She had to do something about it.

She suddenly stopped and her ears twitched, finding what she was looking for she smiled. The man realized she was not moving, and turned to her.

"Something wrong?"

"Yes. Something is _horribly_ wrong." She answered. "Come with me." She ordered and turned to the right, walking away from the dirt road.

Hearing footsteps follow behind her, she smirked. At least he has learned to listen, sometimes. After several minutes of walking, the noise grew louder. She smiled as she looked down into the river, her reflection staring back at her. Perfect.

"What are we doing here?" He asked. She wanted to snort at his question.

"We are going to play a game." She was being sarcastic of course, but he took her literally.

"Oh? What kind of game?" He questioned. She could tell he was smirking underneath that mask of his. He finds enjoyment in pissing her off, doesn't he?!

"Well..." She started off, raising her hands. "First you jump into the river..." Her hand jumped into her other palm, using them like puppets, demonstration her words as if he were a child. "Then you scoop up some water..." She placed her hands together, pretending to scoop air. "Then you take it, and rub it on yourself..." She started to rub her bare arms. She could see his eyes shining with amusement.

"And what is the point of this game?"

"Hmm…" She paused as if thinking. "Not to smell like **ass crack**!!!" She growled at him. He just chuckled at her out burst.

"Are you implying that I smell?"

"Yes, you stink! Horribly so! Now get in there before my sensitive nose has to endure anymore of your human B.O!" She ordered.

"Why am I the only one who has to bathe?" questioning her. "You have been walking just as much as I have." He stated

"My perfectly sculpted demon body does not sweat from such small things like walking. I have to be under battle, or intense training to even break a sweat." She smirked, gloating.

"You're quite the show off." He told her.

"Shut up and get into the water." She growled at him.

"Hmm..." He seemed to be thinking it over. "But it looks cold..."

"Of course it is, it's a river!" She sighed, and rubbed the bridge of her noise.

Though she would never admit it, she wished to bathe as well, but she was quite picky about her washing habits. She liked staying clean even if she did not smell, or was not dirty, but that does not mean she would bathe inside a cold river. She sighed. Then why let him do it?

"If my memory serves me correctly..." She spoke softly before turning away. "There is a hot springs a few hours away. It's off course, but it will be worth it." She confessed, and she could hear him chuckling at her.

Ugh! He makes her so angry sometimes. He knows just how to press her buttons! She paused, before smiling to herself. Her tail started to move back and forth in joy. That is what makes him so alluring, he is quite the challenge indeed.

* * *

She was practically screaming in happiness inside her head, when they finally came upon the springs. It seemed to take forever and if she had to stand beside this stinky man any longer, she would probably pass out from the odor! Just being around his grimy and filthy body, made her feel as if she needed a good scrubbing herself. She then looked at the spring more closely, it has not changed since she was last here.

It was rather large, the water coming to your navel. There was a rock barely breaking the surface in the middle of the spring, like a divider. She took a deep breath, trying to relax herself. She sighed, feeling calmer, and looked towards him. She raised an eyebrow, seeing him already taking off his vest. He must have wanted to bathe more then he let on. She shrugged. Reaching up, she slid off the sleeves of her dress. She made her tail keep the cloth in place at her waist, while she reached behind her and started to unravel the bandages, constricting her chest.

"I didn't know I'd be having company." He spoke behind her. She could hear the humor in his voice.

"Do not kid yourself." She told him, bursting his bubble. "I need a relaxing bath to clam my nerves from being around _you_ for so long." She heard him chuckle at her words. "Humph." She snorted, before hearing splashes behind her, signaling he got into the spring.

"You are not shy, are you?" He noted. She brushed off his words, not caring.

"The spring is big enough for the two of us." She stated. "Just keep your back against the rock, and your eyes to yourself. If you do this, things should be fine." Hearing another small laugh escape his lips, she couldn't help but smile to herself. His chuckle was deep and manly. She was quite fond of it, actually. To bad he doesn't do it more often.

She stripped herself of her clothing, before sinking into the water. She placed her back against the warm stone, sighing as she could practically feel her body slowly relaxing inside the soothing liquid. She closed her eyes, it was pure bliss. She really needed this...

It was several minutes before she finally moved, cleaning herself. She started with her tail. Running her hand across the silky fur. She listened to the man behind her, hearing the soft splashes she figured he was washing as well. She loved being a demon, yet she feels a sense of emptiness when she looks at a human. It has been a long time, but she was once like them. Hard to believe she was small and naive. So carefree, yet dependent on others for protection. Now look at her, everyone around her either cowers in fear, or looks up to her in respect.

Her life was missing something, and she knew it. The spark that was once there when she was human was gone. The fear of living on the edge, wondering if every breath she took would be her last. Knowing her life would be short, and her presence would not mean much to the world. She was just one human after all. A speck, molded within the other dots of the world. She sighed in regret, looking at her clawed hand. She was a demon, and yet her life was still as meaningless to her as ever. She was bored with this long and dull life. Aging and getting old meant nothing to her, yet time seemed abundant and slow. The life she has now...

"Was it even worth it?" She whispered to herself.

"Hmm...?" Hearing him shifting behind her, her eyes suddenly hardened.

"Don't even think about it." She snapped at him.

He caught himself just as he was about to turn around. The air was calm, yet his heart beat loudly in her ears. The sound was quite soothing. She could tell he was tense. She sighed. Probably shocked she spoke to him in such a way. She has been talking to him on _almost_ equal terms, treating him as a companion, finding his presences enjoyable and his fighting skills something to be respected as such. She was a little cranky, but there was no reason to speak to him in such a cold tone.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

It was rare, but she was not so proud that she wouldn't apologize when she knew she was in the wrong. She respected and treasured other people's feelings. It was a little part of her that never truly went away, even after all these years.

There was a tense aura around them for a few moments, before she heard him continue his bathing. She took that as a sign of 'It's okay' and she continued to wash as well. After several minutes of silence, she could not take it anymore. A quiet bath was nice, but when someone was with her, she wanted to start conversations with the person. It was a bad habit, but she found that many people relaxed during baths. Maybe he will understand?

"What is it like, being a ninja?" She spoke up. There was a long pause. Thinking she was not going to receive an answer, she sighed.

"It is tough." He replied.

She faltered in her scrubbing, taken back. Did he just--? He finally gave her a straight answer for once! Holy crap! Stop the presses! He actually answered her question! A blush appeared on her face as a heated feeling flowed through her body. She started to purr in pleasure, and her frame started to shiver in delight. She knew his name, his favorite color, and he just answered another question, peaking her interest. If this keeps up, she could find out everything about him in another 40 years! She still had time! She must ask him more questions while he was willing to answer them!! Quickly, think of something!! She started to fiddle with her fingers trying to think.

…………………………_?_

Damn! She was drawing a blank! Nuuuuu!

"What's your favorite color?" Crap! She already knew that one! Ugh, she is such an idiot.

"I believe I have already told you that." He chuckled at her.

"Umm..." She paused. "Are there many ninjas in your village?" Ha! She thought of one!

"Yes." He answered. Her purring got louder, and she ran her fingers through her raven tresses in thought.

"Are they as powerful as you?" She soon found the questions slipping off of her tongue naturally.

"No. Not really." He paused. "But I know I will be surpassed one day. Many new faces have gone beyond normal expatiations, and they will be stronger then anyone could have imagined." She took in his words and her tail started to splash in the water with glee.

"You speak as if you know them personally." She stated.

"Three of them are my own students." He confessed.

"You have students?" She was surprised by her new findings. "So you are teaching your skills to the next generation?"

"I have taught them how to be a true ninja. It is not in my job description to teach them my techniques or abilities. I am just a stepping stone to their teachings. They must find real Masters, and learn their own skills and abilities from them." He paused in thought. "They have to learn things on their own, I cannot be there forever." She purred at his words.

"You sound like just like_ him_..." She told.

"Him?" Just by his voice, she could tell he was curious. She smiled to herself.

"Yes, My Master." She closed her eyes, as if remembering. "He said those same words to me. Teaching me basic defense and attack moves, then when trouble showed up he left me to fend for myself." She laughed at an image of her almost pissing herself while hordes of demons surrounded her. Good times... "When I would scream for help, he would say: '_You disserve your punishment, for your lack of training.'" _She sighed. "Such fond memories. I almost died... several times."

"Now I know why you are, the way you are." He spoke.

"What is that suppose to mean?" She questioned.

"Even though I have not seen your skills, you are proud and you walk with confidence. You must have gone through a lot to be that way." He stated. "Not to mention the fact that you, literally, threw me out to the demons, not helping me at all." He chuckled at his own statement.

"I suppose your right..." She soon found herself laughing along with him. When she finally stopped her laughter, she spoke again. "So tell me, great teacher, what are your pupils like? They must have given you a lot of trouble." Hearing him shift and then his muscles twitch, she realized he shrugged at her question.

"They can be a handful, but it is worth it. They have grown much, though I am still training them. They believe in their skills, and stick together as a team. That is all a person like me could hope for in his students."

"A team..." Her voice trailed off. Her ears drooped and she looked at the sky. Back then, they were a team. They lived together, and would have died together if it meant completing their goal. Each one had a different motive, yet they all found themselves together, fighting for the same cause. There was a long silence between them, before she whispered.

"I was in a team once."

"Oh?" He sounded surprised. "I would not expect this from you. You look like the type of demon who likes to be alone."

"This happened long ago." She told him. "I was young, simple minded. Everything was in black and white."

"What made you change?"

"Grey." She sighed, closing her eyes. "Lots and lots of grey..."

"I see." He did not speak of it anymore and for that, she was glad. She did not want to think about it. Not now. Her ears suddenly picked up a sound and she wanted to growl. Right when she was enjoying herself too…

"You smell good enough. It is time to leave." She ordered.

"And I was just starting to relax…" Hearing his comment she smirked. Quietly she turned around and leaned over the rock. She closed her eyes, not wanting to invade his privacy, before she whispered into his ear.

"But this spring is making me _very_ hungry…" She let her warning fade as she slowly trailed her tongue along the back of his ear. He instantly tensed and the smell of fear flowed into her nose. "So stay if you want to, but I won't guarantee anything…" She smiled when she heard him sallow in nervousness. Taking the silence as his answer, she turned around.

She picked herself off of the spring, and wrapped her tail around her waist. She just loved it when he got like this. Scared, yet so curious as to what she would do. Wondering: _Will she really eat me?_ She grinned. So much fun.

When she was finished dressing, she turned around to face him. He had his back towards her, and he was putting his vest on. She smiled to herself just before a large snake demon burst through the tree line. It hissed at us, before lunging forward at Kakashi.

He dodged at the last moment, and turned in midair. He did some kind of weird moves with his hands, and then he blew out hot air, literally. Flames shot out of his mouth and burnt the demon to a crisp. She stared at him as he walked up to her. To say she was impressed was an understatement, she had no idea he could do something like that. That was the first time she saw it. Humans were starting to learn things like this? When did this happen? She mentally rolled her eyes. The moment she gets back home, she was going to check on the humans more often. How could she miss something like this?

Feeling him stare at her, she looked up at him. She knew he had a smirk underneath that mask of his. He was waiting for her to compliment him. So, she gave it to him…

"Your reaction time was .0034 milliseconds to slow. Your aim was off by a mile, and your move was too flashy." She pointed out is obvious flaws. Seeing the disappointed look on his face, she smirked. "What? You were hoping for something like: Ahem" She cleared her throat, and changing her voice to a higher pitch. "_Wow, great job! That was Neat-o!__You're the greatest and __**awesomest**__ human __**EVA**__! __**Wow-eee**__!_"

"Well…" He paused. "Yes."

"Sorry to disappoint you kit, but that did not impress me." She lied.

"I see." There was a long pause and he looked as if he was thinking something over. "Did you get me out of the springs because you knew he was coming?" He asked. She rolled her eyes at him.

"You should stop overworking your brain, you might hurt yourself." She snapped back. "Why would I want to do something like that?" She huffed. "Really…"

"Yes. Why would you do something like that? I must have been mistaken."

"Of course you were. Now let's go." She turned on her heel. Hearing his deep laugh, her cheeks took on a rosy tint as she walked away.

* * *

Kagome looked at the night sky and sighed. She felt alone-- More then usual, anyway. Kakashi was asleep, and she had no one to bother. Her tail flicked through the air as it was dangling off of the branch. There was a long pause before she looked down at the slumbering man. He fell asleep rather quickly, even though he was fully clothed. She knew he was in a light slumber, he was never completely relaxed. Always on guard-- You must be in this world. She rolled her eyes. He probably thinks she's going to eat him, or some nonsense. Of course, she would never do such a thing. She only said that to tease him. She loved it when his heart sped up, and fear mingled into his lovely sent. But she would never,really,eat him. But _he_ doesn't have to know that. She smirked. Keeping him on his toes was a great way to pass the time. He amused her all through the day, and most of the night. But while he slept, she found her mind wandering back into the emptiness of her real life. Such a dull experience, feeling so bored...

She closed her eyes and her ears twitched. The man's slow breathing lulled her. Glancing at him, seeing the peaceful look gracing his features, she smiled to herself. Who would have thought that he could look so ... tasty like that. She licked her lips. He was just _begging_ for her to do something...

She smirked, and softly jumped down from her perch. She quietly walked up to him, and kneeled down beside his sleeping figure. Her ears twitched, noticing any changes in his body. She was not going to be caught off guard this time. But he has not awakened yet, like he usually does. It seems he has gotten more relaxed around her then he let on. Well, we'll just have to change that, won't we? Got to keep him on his toes after all. She grinned, one of her fangs poking out of her lips. Now, what to do first? Should she scare him? Him waking up to her biting on his neck might give him a good fright. She tried to hold in her smirk as she pictured it inside her mind. Or maybe she could play a prank? Placing him on a branch would bring great amusement to her, when he rolls over and falls out of the tree. Her grinned widened. So many things she could do...

She looked upon his calm face. After a moment, her grin slowly lowered and was replaced by a small smile. He really does look different in this light. His face holding a sort of warm feeling. Her eyes softened. He is so relaxed. She never saw him like this before. Her red orbs gazed onto his body, taking it all in. He looks like a normal man, laying there. Watching his chest raise and fall with his breathing, she questioned herself. When did he start taking off his vest at night? She never even noticed-- She didn't notice many things about him, now that she was looking.

A small movement made her shift her gaze to his hand, lying at his side. His fingers twitched again. She smiled to herself. His hands... She slowly reached out and touched the tips of his fingers. She paused, waiting for him to react, but he didn't. She sighed before continuing to touch his hand. She followed his fingers down to his open palm. She tested the size against hers. They were large, easily engulfing her own, and rough to the touch, she noted. Calluses were on his hands from his weapon no doubt. He put so much effort into his training. He is quite the hard worker. She continued to brush her fingers across his hand, until her ears picked up a sound. It was faint, but his heart sped up just for a fraction of a second. Ah, so he has awakened? She was surprised when several seconds passed, yet he did not stop her. She smiled at the thought. So he does not mind her touching him? She looked at his face, seeing him still in his peaceful mode.

Before she knew it, she reached up and touched his cheek. She immediately filched away. What was she doing? He was awake after all. She looked back at him, seeing he never moved, yet his heart was beating faster then usual. She sighed and then touched his cheek again. She slowly drew a circle around it, before bring her finger to rest above his eye.

"So handsome..." She whispered. She knew he heard her, yet she did not care. He was handsome, and she was not afraid to tell the truth. She brought her finger down his nose, till it touched his mask. "Yet he hides himself…?" She sighed in disappointment. She was curious to know what he looked like, but she knew it was not her business to pry into something so personal. So she left it and instead chose to bring her hand up to his hair. As she gently ran her fingers through the tresses, she frowned. How is this possible? It was so prickly looking. "It is softer then mine…" She stated, annoyed by this. Almost unnoticeably, his body tensed. She smirked. Must be trying to hold in his laughter-- So he finds it funny, uh? She rolled her eyes.

Her hand fell, and touched cold metal. His headband? She leaned down to get a closer look at it. She porously made her nose almost connect with his. Though she was not bothered by the closeness, after all she was not the one being touched, now was she? She was in control, and that is how she liked it. She smiled to herself before blinking at the swirl on the plate.

"Such a strange symbol…" She whispered, before trailing her finger along the lines.

After a few seconds she got bored with it, and returned to his face. She rose back up, and tilted her head. She had to wonder: Why does he hide so much of his features? The mask she could understand, but the band too? Her curiosity soon got the best of her, and she slowly pushed the band up. The moment she saw it, her hand flinched away. There was a large scar going down and across his eye. Her red orbs were glued to it, mesmerized. She reached out and gently touched it, slowly going down the long gash, careful not to hurt him.

"A scar that never heals." She spoke softly. "I know this all to well…" Her voice held much sadness. She sighed as she pulled away, before touching her hip. Her ears twitched as a sound thumped into them. "Hmm…?" She turned her gaze back to him, yet he looked the same. "His heart has sped up." She stated. Wanting him to know that she heard it, without giving herself away. "What could he be dreaming of, I wonder?" She smirked, placing her hand on top of his chest. His heart was practically thrashing against her touch. "Must be a wonderful dream…"

She smiled to herself before she gently ran her hand over his chest, exploring it. His body was built quite nicely. His muscles underneath his shirt were not big enough to slow him down, yet were toned, showing strength. She has seen this many times on others, yet it suited him best. Smelling something sweet mixed in with his sent, she smiled. It seems he enjoys her touches more then she thought…

Might as well have some fun with his discomfort. To keep him on his toes, after all. With that in mind, she reached up and placed her hand next to his throat. His pulse was beating rapidly against her fingers. She sighed before leaning down, and pressing her nose next to his neck.

"It must be an arousing dream, for I can smell it." She stated. "Such a sweet smell only adds to his already tasty sent." A purr erupted through her chest, showing her joy. Her tail ran up his leg, before resting on his lap. "I wonder." She mumbled to herself. "If he is this pleasing to my nose, how much more pleasure I would get if I tasted him?" She showed her thoughts, by pressing her enlarged fangs against his neck. Her tail wrapped around his waist, preventing him from escaping. "I'm sure he won't mind if I just take a little bite…" She whispered.

Suddenly a spike of fear wafted into her noise. Her eyes pulsed red for a spilt second, and she growled softly. Though it was the reaction she wanted, for some reason she was not pleased by this.

"What's wrong with me?" She whispered, questioning herself. She unraveled her tail from around his waist, and backed away from his neck. "I'm having trouble controlling myself…" She voiced her thoughts. Her beast wanted in on the action, and that was _not_ good. She frowned, taking a deep breath, trying to calm herself. This only served to make her feel light headed. His sent was over powering everything, making her dizzy. "Maybe you bathing wasn't such a good idea…" She mumbled, before placing her hand over her face. "It's so strong--" She growled. "Damn it. Would you stop smelling so good? Its making me feel weird." She quickly stood up, and turned away from him, heading out of the camp. She needed to get as far away from him as she could. She paused, looking over her shoulder at the sliver haired man.

"Kakashi…" A red tint appeared on her face as she spoke the human's name. She shook her head from any strange thoughts, and walked into the dense forest, alone.

Unbeknown to her, a small blush showed itself upon the copy ninja's cheeks…


	4. Playfulness

Kakashi looked up at the starry sky and resisted the urge to sigh. He glanced across the blazing fire, and looked at the quiet female. She has been avoiding him all day-- since last night. He paused. Why _did_ she do that? He wanted to ask her, but it would be rude-- Wait. Why did he even care if he was rude or not? Maybe because the subject concerned himself? That must be it-- No, wait. If it was about him, he should me more determined to ask her. The confused man sighed in defeat. Oh well, it doesn't matter, not like he cares. But the truth is, he does.

He tried to think of something else. His home was a good place to start. Even though it was small, he missed it. His worn in couch, warped table, and hand-me-down appliances. The hot summers, when the air-conditioning would break down during a heat wave. The cold winters, where all he had to keep himself warm were a few blankets. The rain drizzling outside, sneaking into the building because of his patchy roof. He smiled to himself, remembering the good times he had. Don't get him wrong, he could afford better, but he rather have the simple necessities in life. Big houses or fancy things did not suit him well. He even enjoyed staying outside even better. He found it more appealing when he had company.

He opened his eye and looked at the woman. It seems not mater how hard he tries, his thoughts always end up with her. He took in her appearance. She had her eyes closed and her ears were drooped. Was she asleep? This surprised him, for she never needed rest before. She could be deep in thought? What could she be thinking about to be that relaxed? Her right ear twitched and he looked at it. Slowly, it rose up, as if from the dead, and twisted around to her right. She must have heard something-- Soon her other ear followed, and they were both in their upright position. His eye softened as he watch her yawn, showing off her sharp canines to the world, before clicking her tongue and shifting in her spot. So she was asleep after all? The thought almost made him chuckle, but he stopped himself.

How could she have relaxed so much, that she fell asleep? He watched her sigh, leaning further into the bark. He couldn't help but smile when he realized she looked the exact same as when he first meet her. She was so cold to him back then, but he soon found out she only treated people that way at first. Cold, until you earn her respect, then the ice slowly melted and she showed herself. But on the inside she's quite ... strange. He wanted to laugh at his words.

She was not kind, nor gentle. She repeatedly insulted him, or criticized his skills. She would help, but in her own way, by commanding or ordering him to do things. She watched over him, but with an iron fist, making it hard for him to understand her sometimes. Yet, she had another side to her, a huge flaw in her tough act. She was curious. He found out just how much, last night. The emotion was practically oozing from her body as she explored him, and without his permission he might add. The thought immediately came to his mind to stop her, the moment he woke up, but something strange happened. He looked down at his hand. He slowly clinched and unclenched it repeatedly. His palm was still tingling. Her hands were so soft, it surprised him. Her touch was gentle, as if she was afraid to hurt him. This fact stunned him completely. It was a side of her he never thought she had.

The way she glided across his form with such care. Her fingers, grazing over every detail of his face that was not covered. He paused, looking back at the woman. That was another thing, she touched his mask, but stopped. She was curious, yet she did not pull it down? She soon found interest in his headband, yet unlike his mask, she was not hesitant to move it away, why? He sighed, not able to come up with an answer.

When she pushed the headband up, she instantly pulled away. For some reason that act made him want to wince. His chest tightened and he didn't know why. After that, she did something he never would have imagined her doing. She touched his scar. It was soft, and slow, as she trailed her finger across his eye. He reached up and placed his hand over his covered wound. He closed his left orb, and he could still remember it. So delicate and soothing. Her touch made his body start to feel warm. 'A scar that never heals.' Is what she said. She was right in a way, yet he never told her the story. How did she know?

"_I know this all to well…" _

He lowered his hand to his side, and looked at her resting form. She sounded so sad when she spoke those words. He knew she had been through a lot, and she too, has a scar that will never heal. She touched a part of her body when she moved away, but he could not tell where. Feeling a familiar tightening of his chest, he looked down. Hmm… It seems to be happening again. Every time he thinks about it, his heart races and he cannot control it. He raised his hand to his chest, and felt the thumping against his palm.

She also touched him here saying she heard his distress, but thought it was because of a dream. Then she… He stopped thinking as he remembered her hands go over his chest. Soon, a heated feeling ran across his cheeks. He raised his hand to try and cover the embarrassing emotion. Why was he blushing? It was just a touch, yet it was more then that. It felt… good.

Who knew a woman's touch could be so-- He paused. Why does that sound familiar? A woman's touch… A woman's touch…

"A woman's…" He mumbled to himself. He placed his hand under his chin in thought. Suddenly it hit him like a brick, and his eye widened. He quickly reached beside him, and into his vest pocket. He pulled out a long lost friend. He felt ashamed of himself as he looked at the orange cover.

"How could I forget you?" He started to talk to the book as if it were real.

Though he knew the reason why. He looked back to the female across from him. Even after all of this time he still knew nothing of her powers, or who she was. It left him on edge, and he couldn't let his guard down around her. That meant he could not read his book. He had his full attention on her, and this world. Looking at the cover, it suddenly started to call to him. He seemed hesitant to read it. After all, last night she tried to 'take a bite' out of him. Then again…

He stared at the cover, and it was crying to him 'read me.' He shook his head, trying to get the voice to go away. He placed the book back into his vest, when an object caught his attention. There was something else in the pocket. Pulling out the item his eye widened yet again, as he read the words _Icha Icha Violence_. He just bought it right before he disappeared. He has never got the chance to read it. He wanted to finish reading _Paradise_, for the eighth time, before moving to the next book. Suddenly the new book started to talk to him as well. It kept saying 'read me Kakashi.'

He looked at its red, almost perfect condition cover. If he read the book, he would be open for an attack, she probably is waiting for the moment he lets his guard down. On the other hand-- he wouldn't be reading the book. He glanced at the woman beyond the fire, then back at the book. Slowly, he raised the book till it was beside her, so he can compare. He repeatedly looked back and forth between the two. Book or… Woman? Reading or… Killer Demon? Happiness or… Surviving her wrath? Hmm…

"It was a warm and spring day as…" Kakashi started to mumble to himself, grinning as he read over the words on the white pages.

It did not take long for the story to start getting very interesting, and he was quickly engrossed into it's plot. He turned the page and was pulled into the book as he started to get into the good parts…

"Only those who cannot get the real thing, read those types of books." Her voice tore through his concentration. He raised his gaze over the book, and unto her figure. She slowly opened her eyes, and looked at him. A smirk was etched into her face. How did she--?

"_It must be an arousing dream, for I can smell it." _

Oh yes, he almost forgot. She has a keen nose. He shrugged. Oh well, can't hide it from her, so why try? So instead he chose a different approach.

"Oh?" He questioned. "I am quite the ladies' man, if I do say so myself." He heard her snort, before he brought his gaze back to the book. Now, where was he…

"If this is true." Her breath brushed across his ear and his eye widened. She snuck behind him… again--! "Why am I not effected?" She asked him innocently. She bent down and placed her cheek next to his, looking over his shoulder. "Hmm…?" She sighed in a bored manner. "Cat got your tongue, young man?" She asked when she did not receive an answer. He smirked underneath his mask.

"I believe you are mistaken." He told her. "For if my memory serves me correctly, _you_ were the one who was touching _me_ last night…" He could feel the heat from her reddened cheeks as she blushed. "Or was that some other foxy woman, trying to seduce me?" His smirk turned into a cocky grin.

He heard her huff, and she pulled away from him. There was silence and he sighed. Now back to his book-- He felt her plop beside him, and she looked over his arm. Her ears twitched as they brushed against his cheek. He glanced at her out of the corner of is eye, watching her tilt her head, reading the words on the page. He moved the book to the side, so she could not read it. She objected by squeaking a small 'Hey' and he chuckled.

"I believe your eyes are too young to be looking upon this book." He stated.

"I told you before: I am older then you are kit. So let me see it." She placed her hand on his chest for support, and leaned over top of him, reaching for the book.

"I think not." He repeated himself and moved the book even further away, just out of her reach.

He heard a low rumble underneath him and he looked down at her. It seems he has upset her-- He smirked underneath his mask. She pulled away and sat beside him in a huff. He placed the book back in front of him and watched her with interest. Her curiosity has no limits, does it? He shook he head before glancing back at the book, and he continued his reading, until…

"If I tell you my age, will you let me see it?" She bargained with him.

"Hmm…" He smiled, thinking it over. "Maybe." He finally said. She never did tell him her age, and he was curious to know. "But you can't lie to me." He stated.

"Why would I lie about something like that?" She asked.

"Some women lie about their age." He shrugged. "Now." He waved the book in front of him, gloating. "You want to know what is in this book?" He asked, chuckling. She suddenly spoke, catching him off guard.

"3,572." She answered.

His laughing immediately stopped, and his body froze. Three thousand-- His was shocked, and it was clearly shown on his face. She took advantage of him and chose that moment to quickly steal the book out of his hand.

"Hey." He objected and turned to look at her. She laughed and jumped away from him, out of his reach. "I thought I said you couldn't lie." He told her, standing up.

"I didn't." She stated. "Powerful demons don't age. Time means nothing to us." She looked down at the book, and started to skim across the pages. He stood there, staring at her. To never age-- that must be amazing… " 'She started to crawl on top of him and…' " She mumbled to herself. She suddenly gasped. "No Junko, don't do it! It's a trap!" She spoke to the book, getting into the story.

"I think you had enough." He spoke up, wanting his book back. He reached his hand out to her, and she looked at it. Slapping her empty hand onto his, she smiled.

"High five!"

"No, not a high five." He sighed. "I want my book." He told her.

"Oh." She blinked at him, then at the book. "Well, I just decided I'm not going to give it to you." She told him plainly.

"What?" He sounded a little angry.

"It's quite good…" She trailed off while continuing to read the story. He reached over, to snatch the book away from her, but she took a step back. He twisted his body around, grabbing for the book again. She vanished before he could reach her and he frowned. She's fast-- Hearing a purring sound above him, he looked up. She was sitting on the branch, while smiling down at him, her tail swishing below her in amusement.

"My book…" He whispered in disappointment, and she laughed.

"You're going to have to try better then that, if you want to take it from me." She spoke to him. He suddenly appeared before her, and she whistled. "I'm impressed." She sounded pleased. "Your faster then I thought." He crouched down and reached his hand out for her one more time. She sighed and closed the book with a snap. She reached the book out to him, and he smiled.

"Thank you." He spoke as he stretched to get the book. She pulled it away right before he reached it.

"Fooled ya!" She laughed before she rolled off of the branch, landing on the ground. He quickly jumped down and launched towards her. She squealed in joy and dashed away. "Catch me if you can, Kakashi~~" She purred his name.

He growled in frustration and took off after her. She turned around to taunt him, while running backwards. He glared at her and sped up. Seeing his speed, she quickly jumped away from him, just out of reach.

"She's toying with me…" He mumbled before going all out. He was determined to get his book back.

He easily caught up, and started to run beside her. She looked at him shocked, and he smirked underneath his mask. Suddenly she smiled, surprising him, before she faded to the left.

"You're not getting away from me." He stated, following her.

She suddenly disappeared and he stopped, looking around. He felt a touch on his backside and he blushed, before he saw her run pass him, going through the trees. He quickly gave chase once again. He soon heard a laugh, it was full of joy and happiness. He couldn't help but smile at the sound. He has never heard her laugh like this before. His eye softened, watching the happy woman dodge and weave between the trees, him hot on her heels.

She disappeared from his line of sight, and he was forced to stop again. She's faster then he thought. He swiveled his head around, and opened his senses. She wasn't going to sneak up on him this time. Hearing a small giggle come from the bushes on his right he smirked, leaping for them. He's eye scanned the spot, but it was empty. He cursed right before he felt a hot and wet tongue run along the back of his neck. His body instantly shivered, and his face flushed with embarrassment. Her musical laughter flowed into his ear. He whipped around coming face to face with her. She was hanging upside down on a tree branch. He blinked, surprised seeing her in such a funny position, and she just smiled at him. He was taken back by the happiness etched unto her face as she let her grip go from the branch, and landed.

He smiled to himself, as he dashed for her. She vanished once again, and he looked around. How can she be so fast? He felt her fingers run down his back and he quickly turned around, but she wasn't there. Her hot breath brushed across his ear as she softly laughed behind him. Using his great reflexes, he turned around faster then she could react. She gasped in surprise when he wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"Gotcha' " He whispered in to her ears, smirking. "Now about--" His voice got caught in his throat as he felt something rub the inside of his leg.

He looked down, seeing her tail wedged between his thighs. His face turned bright red and he heard her purr, before she wiggled out of his loose grip. She hopped away from him, just out of reach, and she smiled. He looked at her and all he could see was pure amusement and joy flash through her red orbs. She was slowly hopping backwards, farther and farther away from him in a taunting manner, as if saying 'come and get me.' He couldn't help but smile at her playfulness, and chased after her. He soon noticed she had him running around in circles, all through the small area.

Just as he thought he had her, she would jump away from his touch, before laughing. He soon started to laugh with her, finding out he was enjoying this little game of 'cat and mouse.' But he was not going to let this vixen get away that easily…

He burst forward, determined to catch her. He wanted his prize. When he reached for her, she vanished. He skid to a halt, before a loud splash was heard and he swiveled his head around. He grinned to himself, running towards the sound.

When he came upon a large clearing he stopped. Glancing around, he noticed it was empty except a large lake-- A spot of red underneath all of the grass, caught his attention. He walked over to it, finding himself beside the pond. He looked at the book, before bending down and picking it up.

"Hmm…" He gazed down into the dark water below him. "Did she…?"

He leaned over, and peered into its blue depths. He felt a hard kick against his backside, before he cursed. It was a trap! The cold liquid soon engulfed him. He quickly burst through the surface, coughing. Hearing her familiar laugh, he sighed. Then he remembered something and his eye widened. He raised his hand above the water and looked at it. Seeing his new book soaked, and the ink smeared all over the pages, he frowned.

"My book…"

"It's your fault for falling in my trap." She spoke, gloating.

He looked up and saw her turn around, crossing her arms over her chest. Seeing her tail sway back and forth, a smirk appeared underneath his mask. He quickly reached out and pulled the furry appendage. She squealed in shock, before she fell into the cold water. His deep laugh bellowed throughout the area. He laughed and laughed, until she came to the surface in a huff. Looking at her angry face he could only laugh harder.

"Jerk!" She yelled, before splashing him.

He blinked, surprised, and she laughed at his deflated ego. He smiled before he splashed her back. She squeaked, pushing more water his way. They both were laughing as they fought one another in their 'water fight'. He soon noticed was being over powered, losing the battle, and he wondered why. He then saw she was using her tail to give her an extra boost.

"That's cheating." He told her. She just laughed in victory, and continued her watery onslaught. "Alright then, if you want to cheat…" He let his warning fade before he clapped his hand together. She stopped her attack as she watched him do multiple hand singles.

"What are you--" She started to say before he interrupted her.

"Water Dragon Jutsu!" He yelled as he finished his hand singles and sent the beast fly towards her. Her eyes went wide as the dragon roared, sending a tidal wave of water onto her small frame. After everything was calm, he looked around. "Hmm… maybe I took it a little too far?" He spoke his thoughts when he didn't see her. Suddenly she burst from the surface and he gave a sigh of relief. Seeing the hate and fire in her eyes, he scratched his head, laughing nervously.

"Jerk!" She huffed.

Amusement danced in his eye, as he watched her pull herself out of the water. He followed her example, and left the cold lake. He stood in front of her, and soon found his gaze wandering over her soaked body.

She was ringing out her hair, while mumbling to herself. Her dress clinging to her shapely frame, leaving no room for his imagination. He slowly trailed down the image, taking in her womanly form. He never knew she was so… _foxy. _She suddenly froze in her movements. A blush creped unto her cheeks, and she raised her head up to look at him. A smirk was plastered onto his face, and her blush deepened. Her jaws clinched tight and a loud sound rang into the clam air.

He just stood there, eye widened, his head whipped to the side. His cheek was stinging and her hand was still in the air, trembling from the force. He slowly brought his head back, and looked at her.

"Pervert!" She growled, stomping her foot before turning on her heels and walking away.

"So feisty..." He whispered.

He raised his hand up, to touch his bruised cheek. He found himself smiling, enjoying her fiery spirit.


	5. Surprise

Kagome stood back and watched the fight that was playing in front of her. Kakashi seem to be having some trouble with this one. It has already been 10 minutes and he hasn't defeated it yet. Maybe she should help him?-- Nah. He'll be fine. It took a few more minutes, but he was finally able to beat him, and Kagome slowly clapped her hands together, applauding his victory.

"You beat him."

"No thanks to you." He snapped back.

She sighed and looked away. He has been rather grumpy with her lately. Probably still mad about his book-- It's not her fault it got ruined! She paused. Okay, maybe it was, but he shouldn't be so angry about it. It was a good book, and she was sad he couldn't read it, but that was no excuse to hold a grudge over her. After all, it happened almost a week ago, and he is still upset about it-- Hopefully what she has planed will cheer him up--She suddenly felt her cheeks heat up, and she turned away from him, embarrassed. It's not like she is worried about him or anything like that-- She just doesn't want him nagging her all the time, that's all…

"Is it just me, or are the demons getting tougher?" He questioned.

"Yes, your right. They will only get stronger the closer we get to the castle." She answered.

She wanted to give him a smart remark like she usually does, but for some reason she didn't want to. He was upset with her enough, and she didn't want to make it worse-- wait, why did she care if he was mad at her or not? When she felt her face heat up once again, she raised her hand to cover the unexpected reaction. What's wrong with her? Why is she doing these things? She is purposely going out of her way to try and cheer him up, because she doesn't want him feeling bad? What is going through her mind!? She must be going crazy…

"Kagome?"

"Y-yes?!" She squeaked out, surprised. He immediately stopped in his tracks. She turned her head, to look at him. Seeing his shocked expression as he stared at her, she felt nervous. "What?!"

"You never stutter." He stated. "Is something wrong?" Hearing his words her face started to reddened, and she turned around to try and hide it.

"Shut up!" She ordered. "It doesn't concern you." She mumbled and continued down the dirt path. He soon caught up, trailing beside her. "What did you want?" She asked him. She turned just in time to see him shrug.

"It was about the demons." He told her. "Why would they only get stronger the closer we get to the castle?" He asked.

"It's only natural that the strong live near the stronger." She shrugged. "The strongest clans and demons live just outside the borders of the castle. Slowly the border of each clan is mapped out farther and farther away from the castle, depending on their strength and skills" She paused. "Only rouge demons, which have committed and broken many laws, live outside their normal boundaries." She smiled. "But it's very rare to see one, they're probably running or hiding from the law, and are trying to keep as far away from the castle as they can." She stated.

"Oh?" He spoke up. Hearing amusement held within his voice, she raised a delicate eyebrow at him. "You're not the same level as an ogre, are you? Does that mean, you are a rouge?" He asked, smirking underneath his mask. She knew what he was talking about. He meets her near one of the lowest demon areas. She brushed off his question, not caring.

"And what if I am?" She replied. "After all, I did tell you I was a great assassin who has killed many demons and ate their souls." She reminded him.

"Then why are you helping me?" He questioned. "Wouldn't it be logical to stay away from the castle if this were true?"

"I have my own reasons." She told him.

He could only chuckle at her answer, while shaking his head. She sighed in relief. He was laughing again, that's a good sign. Maybe he isn't upset with her anymore? She could only shrug at her own question, not sure of the answer. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes. He doesn't look mad, but then again, he never looks like anything, except bored. The only thing she has to go on is his voice. It would change pitch just by a small amount, depending on his emotions at the time. He masked it well, but with her great hearing she could detect the tiny changes. Though she would never tell him, she enjoyed his voice… _a lot_.

It was deep, and he spoke in a slow manner, making her ears tingle and her body instantly relax. When she first met him, she admitted she was taken back by his speech. She thought he was just goofing around, but she soon realized he really did talk like that, and she was stunned. She got use to it fairly quickly though, and found it quite soothing, especially when he would chuckle or laugh. It was so low and practically make her frame shiver from it's deep rumble--She soon started to purr in delight, and her tail slowly wrapped around her waist.

"I'm glad to see you're in a good mood." He told her. Her ears twitched, picking up his voice, and her purring got louder. "I wonder what got you happy all of a sudden?" He asked. Her ears slowly slumped down, and she closed her eyes. Her cheeks took on a rosy color and she sighed in contentment. "Hmm…?" She could tell his voice held confusion. If only she could tell him-- A small smile creped unto her face.

* * *

After several hours of walking down the path, she spoke up.

"We'll be nearing a town soon, so it would be best if you got into position." She warned him.

"Why are we going into a town?" He asked.

"It's just a small detour, that's all." She stated.

"Right…"

He sounded unsure but she didn't care. He'll follow her if he really wanted to get back home. He had no real choice in the matter. She knew it was wrong to pull his strings and put in him such a short leash, but he didn't seem to mind. She smirked to herself and looked behind her. He slowly raised his gaze from the ground, meeting her eye to eye.

"Come on Lassie, let's go for a walk." She told him. Seeing his confused look she started to laugh. She turned back around, enjoying herself.

The town soon appeared in her line of vision and she quickening her pace. She was so focused on the gate, that she almost missed it. She stopped in her tracks, and took another look. She raised an eyebrow and snorted, not believing her eyes. She looked behind her, seeing if he saw what she did. He glanced at her before shifting his gaze to the place where she was pointing at.

"Is that normal?" He asked. She rolled her eyes.

"No." She answered.

It was a demon. He was standing guard in front of the gates-- Except, he wasn't really keeping guard, he was asleep, while still standing. His body was leaned forward, his hands held unto the spear as the weapon kept him upright. His head was drooped and his body looked slumped. He must have been sleeping for a while.

"I thought demons don't need sleep." Kakashi's slow and deep voice broke her thoughts.

"They usually don't." She told him. "Only when they overuse their energy." She stated. Slowly she walked over to the sleeping demon. He was quite handsome. He had pale skin, short blue hair, long elegant elf ears, and wore lightweight armor. She leaned forward, tilting her head to get a better look. Glancing at his neck, seeing a freshly made mark. "Ah~ I see…" She smiled to herself before standing straight. "**Attention!**" Kagome shouted. The demon immediately jolted awake and stood straight as a board, his hand instantly glued to his hip, and he chin held high in attention.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean--" He paused in his ramblings, looking down at her. Suddenly his ice blue orbs widened when he recognized who she was. "M-My Lady! I-it's a pleasure- I- I mean--!" He bowled low in respect, and she couldn't help but smile at him.

"Stand." She relieved him of his bow, and he slowly stood straight. "Was you asleep just now, or was my eyes mistaken soldier?" She asked, her tail was flicking behind her in amusement. A blush appeared across his nose and he stuttered.

"Y-you was not mistaken, L-Lady Kagome. I must have dosed off…" He lowered his head in regret. "I am so sorry, My Lady. I will receive any punishment that you wish to give me for my carelessness." He kneeled down in front of her, his head lowered in shame. Her eyes softened, staring at the man before her. He was so loyal to his duties-- She moved her tail, and placed it underneath his chin. She slowly raised his head till he was looking into her eyes. She couldn't help but feel mesmerized by his crystal blue orbs.

"You have such lovely eyes…" She spoke to him, earning another small blush appearing across his cheeks. "No doubt your new mate finds them quite attractive… no?" She asked him, smirking. The ice demon's blush spread down his neck and over his long ears, showing his embarrassment. "It would be best if you took the day off, and got some sleep." She spoke to him. "That will be my punishment for you." She let her tail slip out from underneath his chin, and he looked at her, surprised. "You're of no use to them if you are to exhausted from last nights activities to do your job efficiently." She stated. He quickly stood up and bowed to her.

"T-thank you, M-my Lady!" He spoke to her in joy. She reached out and patted his cheek in encouragement.

"And try not to overwork yourself tonight young man." She warned him. Another blush, appeared on his cheeks and he smiled at her.

"I-I won't, Lady Kagome!" He reassured her. Looking at the young demon, a small smile appeared on her face and her eyes softened. So cheerful for an ice apparition. She turned away from him, and walked into the city.

"That was nice of you." Kakashi's voice spoke up behind her.

"Why punish someone for loving another?" She asked. Hearing his steps faultier she glanced at him over her shoulder. "Something wrong?"

"Never thought you would be so caring of other people's feelings." He told her.

"There are many things about me that you will be surprised at, Kakashi." She looked forward once more.

"Hmm…" He mumbled. "I suppose I still have a lot to learn about you then."

"You don't even know the half of it." She warned him, smirking.

After walking through the big city, she sighed. She has been here many times. It is one of the known cities that are on the borders between the middle and lower class demon areas. This can be good for business, but it can also be a problem, for many thugs show up and try to rule the place without the higher-ups catching wind of it. Yet they are still able to have a long reach, keeping the people in fear, caging them. They usually like to watch their turf from within the shadows. She smirked at her own thoughts, that's her favorite playground…

Standing near the center of the town, she looked around, noticing they were alone. That was not normal-- Feeling a small pinch in her senses, a soft growl rumbled through her chest. Her ears bent back, and unconsciously she wrapped her tail around Kakashi's hand, to keep him close. She felt his body tense behind her. Slowly, demons of all shapes and sizes started to ooze out of the alleys and shadows, caring many different weapons. They quickly surrounded them. She stood in front of him in a protective manner. He seemed surprised by this, but did not say anything.

As they continued to walk towards them, she pushed herself against the human till her back was pressed unto his chest. She moved her tail so that it was around his waist, to comfort him. Her ears twisted back touching her skull, and she growled, showing her fangs in warning at them. They just laughed at her small threat, until her growl erupted into a loud rumble, showing her power. Feeling his body tense behind her, she could only tightened her hold to reassure him.

"If you leave us, I shall spare your pitiful lives." She warned them. They only continued to laugh at her.

"Give us the human, and we might spare _your_ life." A large demon in front replied. His words made her fur stand on end, and her eyes bled red.

"You will nottouch what is mine!" She snarled at him. Some of the demons faultier in their steps, looking upon her enraged form. "I will tear apart your flesh, and crush your weak minded souls if you even think about harming this man!" She took a step forward, and they all stepped back in fear. "I will warn you-- once more." She paused, unraveling her tail from around his waist. "If you want to live, I suggest you leave now. For I will not show you mercy." She took another step forward, and they took another step back. "You _will_ die, and you _will _suffer the consequences for testing my patience!" She flexed her claws, and waited for them to respond to her challenge.

She did not have to wait long, for most of them turned tail and ran, while others dropped their weapons and bowed low, like pigs, to her in fear.

"We are sorry! W-we did not know it was you-- Dark Protector! Please forgive us!" One of the demons spoke.

"Fools! Do you really believe those stories!? Get up and fight her!" One of the larger ones yelled. He bent down and grabbed one of them by his hair, shaking him. Kagome's eyes hardened. "Fight her!! Fight--" He paused, before his grip loosened, making the demon fall to the floor with a thud. He coughed, spitting up blood, before his eyes widened and he fell to his knees. Rips and slices appeared all over his flesh, limbs tore apart from his form, and his head fell off of his shoulders before landing next to his lifeless body. "Fight-- her…" His gurgled out, before his eyes dulled.

All the demons started to tremble as they stared at their leaders dismembered body. They slowly turned their gaze towards her. She smirked, lifting her bloody claw to her lips, and licked the black liquid away from her fingers.

"Leave." She ordered. They rose up, finally able to control their fearful bodies, and they fled as fast as their shaky legs could carry them. After they were out of sight, she turned away from bloody mess, and stuck out her tongue. "Ugh!" She spit unto the ground. "That tasted nasty!" Her face scrounged up in disgust, and shook her head. She started to scratch her tongue with her claws, trying to will the taste out of her mouth. Her eyes went wide when she realized it was the bloody hand she used to kill him with, and she flung it away from her. "AH!" She turned her head and gagged. Such an awful taste! She sighed before looking at her human companion. She flinched when she saw his eye wide with shock. "Are you alright?" She asked, concerned about him. Her voice snapped him out if his trance and he lowered his gaze to her.

"I'm fine." He told her and she smiled at him. "But I--" He paused. "I didn't even see you attack him." He told her.

"Do not worry so much about it. Most can't." She stated. He looked down, deep in thought. After a while the smell of fear wafted into her nose and she frowned.

"You can kill me if you wanted to." He spoke his thoughts. She sighed.

"I told you I could." She spoke to him. "But you just brushed me aside didn't you?"

"I didn't know how strong you really were." He shook his head.

"Well I'm sorry if I surprised you with this all of a sudden." She paused before turning around. "But the thing is, you're not dead and I protected you, so don't you dare treat me any differently." There was a long pause before he spoke.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good." She smiled to herself. "Cause if I find you boring, I'll just kill you." Feeling him tense behind her, she laughed. "Kidding-- Kidding! I'm just kidding!--- Or am I?" She glanced at him over her shoulder, an evil gleam in her eye. "You'll never know… _Muwhahaha_." She faked an evil laugh as he looked at her strangely, and she wrapped her tail around his wrist. "Come." She tugged on his hand. Seeing his eye soften at her, she smiled brightly at him.

"He's dead!" She heard someone shout.

She turned around, seeing a young demon behind her staring at the chucks littered all around the street. Suddenly a bunch of people came running out of their shops and houses. They soon started to whisper to each other, before shouting in praise.

"Lady Kagome saved us!" One of them shouted.

"I knew someone would come!" Someone else yelled. "I just knew it!"

"Hurray for Milady and her companion!" A demon shouted, before they all cheered throwing their hands up in joy.

They soon flooded towards us and her eyes went wide. If she let them near, she could easily lose sight of him in this mob--Her instants kicked back in, and she pulled Kakashi towards her. She hugged the human protectively, burying her face into his chest, before growling in warning. They all stopped just a few feet away from them, and it got quiet. A few whisperers were heard, and then someone stepped forward.

"L-lady Kagome, on behalf of this city, I speak for us all when I say: Thank you." He bowed and soon, everyone surrounding us followed his example and bowed to them. Hearing Kakashi's deep chuckle rumble through her frame, she blushed, and pushed him away.

"Everything is fine." She told them. "If something like this should happen again, do not be afraid to send for help."

"Of course, Lady Kagome." He spoke before rising back up.

"You can go back to your lives now, if you wish." She spoke to everyone. "I am not very good with these kind of things, you see…"

"A-as you wish, My Lady." The young man bowed one more time, before everyone else repeated his actions, and went back into their shops.

"So…" His spoke behind her, humor clearly in his voice. "You're not good with crowds, are you?" He asked. She huffed before slapping him playfully on the chest. He chuckled at her, and she walked away from him. When he realized he was being left behind, he quickly followed close to her heels.

"You dragged me all the way here, and we went through all of that trouble for this?" He asked. She just rolled her eyes and snorted at his comment.

"Don't talk if you have nothing intelligent to say." She relied.

They were standing in front of a small building, wedged between two very large shops. The building looked old and run down, like something out of a scary movie. She smiled to herself, before turning around to face the bored man.

"Close your eyes." She ordered him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I--" She growled. "Just do it!" She started to mumble to herself about how ungrateful he was, and he should follow her orders without question. He just chuckled, and then he decided to humor her, and closed his eye. She smiled at the image this gave her, and she wrapped her tail around his waist. "Now don't open them until I tell you to." She told him. "And no peeking!" She added, turning around and seeing him crack open his eye, before quickly shutting it again.

"Alright…" He spoke in his bored tone, but she could tell he was curious. She just smirked, before walking inside.

As she walked through the wooden structure, a little chime sounded above them. She held to door open, making sure the blinded human didn't run into it, and pulled him inside. She continued around the shop, before the owner smiled at her while coming out of the back room. He was about to speak to her, when she raised her finger to her lips to silence him, pointing behind her. After a moment, the demon understood her and nodded. She smiled and pulled the confused man behind her, through the small aisles. Finding what she was looking for, she grinned to herself before unraveling her tail from around him. She placed her hands on his arm and his side, moving him into position. She could smell confusion rolling off of him in waves, and she couldn't help but smile.

"Alright." She whispered before letting go of him. She raised her hands, touching both sides of his cheeks, before lowering his head. She looked back and forth, double checking her measurements, making sure that the moment he opened his eye he would see it. "Perfect." She sounded proud of herself before stepping out of the way. She took a few more steps back, giving him some room, and the demon walked beside her, watching the small scene curiously. "Open." She ordered him, her face started to heat up, hoping he would enjoy the surprise.

He slowly opened his eye, before blinking. He just stared for a few moments, before she heard him take a large inhale of breath, and his eye widened with surprise. Suddenly he launched towards the shelf, and pressed himself against it in joy. Hearing him mumble 'oh's and ah's' as he moved back and forth along the shelf in glee, she couldn't help but smile. Her tail flicked behind her, happy he liked it. A deep gasp caught her attention and she looked up at him.

"They even have the long lost book! _Icha Icha Dreams! _Only three were ever published!" He spoke in amazement, holding the book as if it where his life line. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at his joy, but her amusement was cut short when the demon beside her called to her.

"You've arrived just at the right moment, Lady Kagome." The demon spoke, pushing his glasses back up unto the bridge of his nose. A small smile danced across her lips as she heard the demon's voice. She found it rather pleasing to hear him speak. He's words were soft and he spoke, in an almost deep manner. His speech was only considered at level with royalty. Showing his intelligence by speaking in fluent motion, with the utmost grace and precision.

"Yes, Honya?" She asked, turning towards him.

He was quite tall, for she only came to his chest. He had long white, hair tied at the nape of his neck that seemed to go well with his pale skin and deep blue eyes. A small smile showed unto his face, as he walked away from her. She followed him, before standing in front of the door that read 'employs only', watching him go inside. After a few moments he came back with a book in his hands. Seeing the black cover she instantly knew what it was and her tail started to wag back and forth, showing her excitement. The demon could only chuckle at her happy expression.

"I was able to retrieve the book you wanted, My Lady." He informed her, reaching the book out to her. She smiled at him before taking it.

"Thank you so much, Honya." She purred to him. She was looking at the book's cover, until she felt her hand slip away from it. She looked up and saw him bring her knuckles to his lips in a soft kiss.

"As always, it brings me great pleasure serve you, My Lady." His lips grazed her skin, making Goosebumps dot along her arm at the soft contact. Feeling her cheeks heat up, she turned her head away, embarrassed. "I am happy to see not all great literature is lost, by finding someone who enjoys them as much as I do." He told her.

Her blushed deepened, and she slowly pulled her hand away from his. Feeling a gaze boring into her, she turned. Seeing Kakashi beside her looking at her in a bored manner, she had to hold back another blush. How long was he standing there? The two books in his hands caught her attention. She reached down and grabbed them, then showed it to Honya.

"I will be taking these as well." She told him. "You know where to send the bill."

"Of course." He bowed to her, and she smiled.

"Alright." She harshly slammed the books into Kakashi chest, handing them back to him. He 'oomph' in discomfort, and rubbed his chest, she could only smirk at his pain. "We should be going now, we lost much time here." She stated.

"It was a pleasure seeing you again, Lady Kagome." Honya spoke. She just nodded towards him in acknowledgment, and walked out of the store, her companion slowly trailing behind.

* * *

Kakashi was sitting by the fire, reading his book, but he had a problem. He was having a hard time concentration on it. He would read a page, and then have to go back, not understanding what it was talking about. His eye would gaze over the words, yet he was not able to stay focused long enough to complete the sentences. His mind was wandering, and he had no control over it.

He glazed out of the corner of his eye, spotting the cause of his distraction, her. She was sitting beside him, reading her own book. A soft look was upon her face, and her tail flicked back and forth in enjoyment. This would be the first time she was sitting so close to him, she would usually sit across the fire, but that was not the problem. What happened earlier today was.

First she takes him to a city, and they get ambushed. He was taken back by the numbers, and wasn't sure if he could handle all of them. He soon developed an escape plan, and was about to set it to action when she stood in front of him protectively, surprising him greatly. Then she started to growl at them like a cornered animal, while backing up to him and wrapping her tail around his waist. The move kept him from escaping the mob, but he soon found out she was going to take care of it. He knew she would not run from them, she was too proud.

A growl erupted through her chest. It was so deep and powerful, it made his whole body tremble from the force. The sound surprised him, for it showed just how much their advances stressed her. Then one of the demons spoke to them, and what he said did not suit well with her. Her body tensed, ready to kill them all. Her ears bent back, touching her skull. He could not see her eyes, but he knew they must have shown much hate and fire within them, for some of the demons stopped in their tracks.

She then warned them not to touch what was _hers_. The thought almost made him blush. Why did she say that? He wasn't her property, but the way she said it seemed like she meant it some other way. Like, almost-- almost like a _friend. _He shook his head. He must be imagining it. She was so protective of him though. Willing to fight all of them just for him. She threatened them and they soon ran, saying they were sorry.

Then one of them yelled. He must have been the leader, the way he screamed orders for them to stand and fight her. Then he saw Kagome disappear in a flash, before reappearing back in her spot with a bloody claw. Hearing a cough he looked up at the demon and saw him fall to his knees, before slashes crossed all over his body, getting torn limb from limb.

His body froze in pure shock, he just couldn't believe it. He didn't even see her bat an eye, other then her small disappearance. She cut him into ribbons that quickly? It was incredible. Her voice broke his thoughts, asking if he was okay. He said he was fine, but that he didn't see her kill him. She said most can't and that he shouldn't worry over it-- But how could he not? This whole time he has been walking beside this woman-- This _demon_.

"Is everything alright?" Her voice surprised him and he almost dropped his book.

"I'm fine." He quickly answered.

"You have been staring at the same page for 20 minutes." She stated. "Not to mention the fact you have been reading the book all night, yet I have not smelt your arousal…" She paused. "But I have smelt your fear."

"So you can smell fear too?" He asked. Seems he can't hide anything from her.

"Of course." She told him. "So tell me what is on your mind." Hearing the concern in her voice he turned and looked at her. Her ears were drooped, and her eyes were soft, staring at him in worry. Seeing the look he couldn't help but turn his head away. Why was she looking at him like that?

"It's nothing." He didn't know why, but he thought it would be best not to tell her. He waited for her to get angry, yell at him, and demand him to tell her what it was.

"Alright." She shrugged and went back to her book, reading.

He just started at her, confused. Did that really just happen? Where's is the questions? The demands? The threats? The bargaining? Something?! Why is she suddenly not curious? His eye hardened as he stared at her relaxed figure. She is up to something…

For several minutes he was on high alert. Every sound, rustle, and movement made him jump and raise his hands in defense. When he would she would just laugh at him, and he glared at her. She is going to do something, he just knew it.

After so long, the tense atmosphere really started to drain him, and he couldn't stand it. She got him so uptight, wondering what she was up to, and she didn't even have to do anything! She just said 'alright' and he started to freak out. He raised his hand to his face and groaned. Look at him, this is not how he would usual handle the situation. He was a ninja-- He has gone up against worse then a curious, foxy woman-- He sighed, realizing he shouldn't be so stressed. If she wanted to do something, she would have already. She was more of the forceful type. He raised his book, bent on trying to calm down. Kakashi looked down and started to read, feeling more relaxed.

_At that time, Junko said 'Oh, I think I'm going to lose sight of you' _**Several pages later: **He soon found his shoulders slumping and his body leaning back into the tree. This is getting interesting. He quickly turned the next page, getting engrossed into the ink covered pages. He suddenly paused, feeling something snake up his leg. He looked over the top of his book, and saw a furry appendage slowly slide itself up his thigh, before stopping on his lap. He blinked at the black object, before following it up seeing it connected to his favorite Fox Lady.

She was the same, sitting back against the tree while reading her book. A soft look was on her face, but he paused, hearing a low purring sound coming from the relaxed woman. A small smile creped unto her face, and the purring got louder. Feeling a light tap on his… sensitive regions, he tensed before changing his gaze back to his lap. Seeing her tail patting his crotch in amusement. He moved his vision just as she turned a page. She wasn't even paying attention-- Does she even know that she is doing this?

He took a slow and deep breath, getting himself prepared. He reached down with his empty hand and grabbed the furry appendage, going to move it. He can't concentrate when he as something like that on his body-- Hearing a small gasp come from his side, he stopped in his movements and looked over. He raised an eyebrow at the scene. Her eyes were closed, her ears were drooped down, she was nibbling on her lower lip and a small blush was across her nose. He looked back and forth between the tail and her, before he smirked.

Testing his idea, he watched her closely while moving his hand down her tail, finding it to be quite soft-- She shivered, the book slipped out of her loosened grip, bumps dotted her skin, and her blush deepened, going down her neck. His smirk could only get bigger, finding out this new information. He paused his musing when he felt his new 'toy' slip out of his hands. He watched with interest as it slowly creped up his chest, before lying across it while rubbing itself on his cheek. He was so mesmerized by the tail's movements, that he didn't notice her shifting--

"It would be best if you stop right there." She whispered to him. His breath got caught in his throat when he heard how deep and low her voice was. "My 'strange demon appendages' are very… sensitive." She purred into his ear, and he shivered.

Feeling her ears twitch against his cheek he was curious, and wanted to see if she was telling the truth. He reached up and gently grabbed the furry target. He gently started to rub the soft limb in circles with his thumb. She instantly stiffened, before a loud sound vibrated through her chest, flowing through his body in a soothing manner, and he couldn't help but smile at the purring. Just like a cat-- He smirked at the thought.

"Stop." She whispered into his ear. He paused in his rubbing.

"Why?" He asked. "I find it quite amusing--" His eye widened and his body tensed. He looked down, seeing a large lump underneath his shirt. How--When did she--? He held down a growl as he felt the soft tail graze across his bare chest. She was right about one thing, it does feel good on certain parts of the body…

"Please stop…" She asked him nicely, wrapping her tail around his body, underneath his shirt.

"Hmm…" He seems to be thinking it over.

"Stop or I'll bite you." She threatened him, pressing her mouth next to his neck, and gave him a small growl of warning, but in her condition the threat only ended up short, sounding more like another purr. He couldn't help but chuckle at the noise. It wasn't very threatening coming from her, at the moment.

"So, you have a weakness after all, Hmm?" He turned and whispered into her ear.

She mewed in objection, and he couldn't help but chuckle at the cute noise. Her hand reached up and touched his chest. He followed it and looked into her face. His eye widened, seeing her. She had her eyes closed, her ear drooped, except the one he was holding, and her face was flushed. She looked so… cute.

"Please." She moaned out, her blush deepening.

The sound made a heated feeling flow through his veins, and his heart speed up. She opened her eyes, revealing big doe like orbs that just were over flowing with… want and hunger. He swallowed the lump in his throat. Unable to take that look anymore, he slowly released her captive ear. He saw her close her eyes and she sighed in relief. Feeling her unravel her tail from around his body, before it snaked back behind her. She took a few deep breaths, before her blush disappeared.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open, relieving so much hate, he couldn't help but flinch, feeling the fire of her anger, rolling off of her body.-- Oh crap… He whispered into his mind, his eye widening.

A loud crack tore through the calm night air.

"Ouch…" He winced as he rubbed is bruised cheek. "No need to be so violent…" He smirked to himself as he watched her growl at him.

"Don't you _dare_ touch me again!" She yelled at him, hugging her tail to herself protectively, before turning on her heels and walking away from the camp.

His eyes glued to her backside, watching her hips sway and her tail flick behind her in anger.

"Hmm… She is full of so many surprises." He whispered as he continued to rub his stinging cheek. Enjoying every minute of it.

* * *

_**NOTE:**_ I made up the character Honya, along with _Icha Icha Dreams. _Just incase you were wondering about that and to save you the trouble of looking through tons of search engines saying :I never heard of that book/character in the anime before. (Junko is not made up, that is a real character in _Icha Icha Violence_)

Thank you for your time.

ShadowFoxMoon


	6. Sorrow

Kakashi resisted the urge to sigh. They have been walking all day, and she has not spoken one word. He glanced at the woman out of the corner of his eye. She had her gaze focused unto the ground, looking deep in thought. That's all she would do. At night she would look at the stars, silent. During the day she would look at the ground, silent. On the rare case she spoke her voice was soft, almost sad, only speaking when it was called for. She has been like this for days now. It was starting to worry him--

"It's going to rain today." Her soft voice broke the silence. He was surprised, but did not show it. He glanced at her, seeing her looking up at the blue sky. He soon was gazing into the sky as well.

"But the sky is clear." He spoke his thoughts. She just sighed, and brought her own gaze back to the ground, not saying anything. Soon her eyes glazed over, and he was once again alone to his own thoughts.

Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut? At least she finally spoke to him and what did he do? He questioned her. He's such a fool…

He decided it would be best not to beat himself over it, and try to focus on something else. He looked around the forest, finding it strange. It was too quiet. It looked like a normal forest, but a mist barely touching your ankle, covered the area. A small chill was in the air, making his skin prickle and his senses feel on edge. Such a gloomy atmosphere. He looked back at the woman beside him. It seems to match her fairly well-- He paused. Now that he thinks about it, she didn't get this way until they entered this forest--

A lot of strange things happened once they entered. Not only did his companion get quiet, but so did everything else. No demons have attacked them. The animals are silent, and the air seemed colder. He shrugged. Maybe he is just being too paranoid.

"They say the rain is caused by the goddess." She whispered so low, he almost missed it.

"Goddess?" He asked.

"The goddess that created this world." She informed him. "When she is happy, the world is happy. When she is sad, the world is sad. When she cries, the world shows her sadness, washing everyone in her tears."

"Isn't that a little farfetched?" He stated. He watched her shoulders shrug.

"Maybe." She answered. Slowly she raised her head, and looked at the sky. "Yet, I can't help but wonder if it's true." She sighed closing her eyes. "The rain just seems so pure, I can't help but feel cleansed by it."

"Rain just makes me wet and drowsy." He stated. Hearing her soft laugh he faultier in his steps, surprised by the sound and looked at her.

"I should have expected that from you, Kakashi." Seeing a sad smile on her lips, he almost flinched. Why is she acting this way? He didn't know, but he felt it wasn't his place to ask her. "Would you tell me about your village, back in the human world?" She asked him. He was taken back by the question, and started at her blankly. Why does she want to know about them all of a sudden? "I figured as long as I didn't ask anything about you personally, you wouldn't mind answering them, and hopefully without your usual smart ass remarks." She smiled to herself, but he could tell the sadness was still underneath it.

"What would you like to know?" He asked. He doesn't mind telling her about his village, and for some reason he felt bad, looking upon her saddened expression.

"Anything."

"Anything?" He repeated.

"As long as you are talking."

"As long as I'm talking?" He repeated her words yet again, slightly confused. She did not answer, but instead chose to sigh in defeat, and close her eyes. There was a long silence, until she spoke.

"Your voice is soothing to my ears." She confessed. He found himself almost blushing at her words. "Your voice is so deep and slow. It relaxes me…" She let her words fade and she sighed again. He stared at her for a few moments.

"My village is called Konoha-- The Hidden Leaf Village…" He didn't know why, but if this would cheer her up--

"Thank you…" She whispered. Feeling a familiar furry appendage wrap around his hand, he looked down, meeting her red orbs. She smiled at him, showing her appreciation, and he couldn't help but smile back.

"We are stationed in the Land of Fire…"

* * *

Kakashi continued to tell her of his village for many hours, it seemed. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She has not spoken or asked him any questions. She just listened-- Only nodding every now and then, showing she understood.

The story soon shifted to that of his students. He didn't even notice until he found her laughing when he talked about Naruto's strangeness, and the pranks he caused around town. He also told her how Naruto was headstrong and stubborn. His fighting skills were lousy, and had no plan, rushing head first into everything. Hearing her sing-song laugh, he couldn't help but join her. He was glad she was laughing again. It made his heart light and his chest feel less constricted.

"But he is a good kid." He added. She only smiled at him, and nodded in agreement.

He then continued to tell her about Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke was strong and very bright, yet he believed everyone was just a burden. He's goal to get stronger blinded him of many things, but he soon realized that working together as a team was better then working alone. Sakura is great with her studies, but she lacks power in her physical attacks. Once she works on that flaw, she would be a good ninja. Yet it seems she is more interested with boys then with her training. Kagome could only laugh as he sighed in disappointment.

"You think highly of them, don't you?" She asked. "You might judge them harshly, but it's because you care." He could only smile as she saw through his cover up. Nothing escapes her, does it? Feeling a tug on his arm, he looked down. Seeing her tail somehow snaked its way all the way up his hand, wrapping itself around his upper and forearm. "Continue." She spoke. "Please." She added. His eye softened when he heard her ask nicely. That was something new...

He found himself talking once again. Telling her about his village, and The Hokage. He started talking about how the five great villages have their own Kage. Subject soon veered off, and he spoke of the other villages: Who they were, and how they lived.

"And Sunagakure-- Village Hidden in the Sand-- Kage is called Kazekage. Their leader is--" He paused when he felt Kagome's tail slip from his arm. He stopped in his tracks, and looked behind him, seeing her staring into the forest, beyond the path. "Kagome?" He asked, standing beside her.

He saw her eyes were fogged over with thought, and he raised an eyebrow, before looking at the same area, trying to see what she was looking at. Only seeing trees, he looked back at her. The atmosphere was tense as he waited for her to move. After a few moments, she finally took a small step towards the area, raising her hand. She stopped in mid-step, and flinched away, as if hesitant.

"Kagome?" He asked again, yet she did not answer.

Her eyes hardened, and she looked determined. She suddenly started to walk forward, and off of the dirt rode. He just stood there, staring at her back, watching her walk away from him and into the dense forest. She acted as if he wasn't even there-- He shook his head, willing any thoughts away and his expression got serious. Something was wrong. What if she is in trouble--? With that on his mind, he quickly followed her.

He caught up to her easily, and trailed behind her. They walked deeper and deeper into the forest, where grass was high, trees were dense, and light was scarce. As they continued his mind was reeling. Why were they going off of the path? Suddenly, he noticed he was able to walk more easily. He looked down, seeing an old, worn path leading through the high grass. As they walked through the small trail he looked around, finding himself surrounded by flowers of all kinds. They grew tall, wrapping around the trees and connected themselves above us in an arch. Kakashi frowned, not sure what to think of it. It wasn't natural, that's for sure…

She suddenly halted, catching him off guard. He stopped just before he collided with the female. He watched her stare at some of the flowers beside us. He glanced and saw she was looking at red roses. She reached out and picked a rose, staring at it. Her eyes softened before she turned around, continuing her walk down the path. He was confused by her actions, but followed her anyway.

They soon came upon a clearing, beyond the thick and dark forest. He had to blink as the sunlight fell unto his person. After he was able to adjust to the light, his eye widened with shock. The grass was short, the trees were parted, and in the middle of the strange area was a large stone. A Katana that looked in good shape was sticking out of the ground, in front of it.

He heard Kagome take a deep breath beside him. He watched her walk up to the stone, and turn towards it. She stood about arms length in front of the sword, and just stared down at it. Her eyes and ears slowly drooped. Her red, usually bright orbs dulled. He could only watch as she stared, not speaking. Seeing the sadness in her eyes, he knew exactly what it was. This is a grave…

Feeling a sting of pain in his chest, he resisted the urge to clinch his shirt. So, she really is like him? He raised his hand and placed it over his left eye.

_"A scar that never heals." She spoke softly. "I know this all to well…"_

He sat down at the base of a tree. He knew it was best to give her space. He sighed, recalling the times he spent in front of the War Monument. He would just stand there, not saying anything, but remembering all the times they had together. Remembering the good, the bad, and the end. He looked up, seeing her in the same position, not moving. There was no doubt in his mind she was doing the same.

He shifted his gaze to the stone. It looked worn and old, but he did not see any cravings or words, showing who it was. The only thing that gave him an indication of anything was the sword. There was only one, meaning it could belong the person deceased. Then again, it looked really new, it could have been hers and she left it, showing her condolences to the people that died. If that was the case, then it would be a Monument to her friends, or to many other people who have died. But if that was true, why did she pick a rose?

He let his mind wander as he watched her stare blankly at the stone. He didn't know how long he waited, but it was awhile. He didn't feel upset about it. She needed time, and he wasn't so inconsiderate as to over look her feelings. After all, he understood. Though he was concerned, he knew she needed some time alone to reflect-- He paused in his musings when he heard her sad voice break the silence.

"Will you ever forgive me?" She asked the stone.

His eyes softened as he heard her question. She blames herself? It was so similar to his own regrets, it made his heart skip a beat, and his chest feel heavy. He watched as she slowly raised her hand to the sword. He jumped in surprise when a sudden jolt of electricity shot out of the sword and hit her fingers as she was about to touch the hilt. She flinched away from the attack, and looked at down the burnt tips of her fingers. He quickly stood up, hoping she was alright. He was about to go to her when her voice stopped him.

"So you still hate me?" Her eyes drooped as she stared at the wound sadly. "I suppose I would too..." Her voice faded as she looked back at the sword.

She raised her hand, going for the blade one more time. The sword cracked, sending another strike towards her fingers, but she did not pull away this time. She continued to reach towards it. Lighting erupted from the sword, hitting her hand. The bolt became alive, slivering around her burnt hand, going up her arm and surrounded her body in its powerful shock. He ran towards her, bend on stopping her. He didn't know what it was, but he knew it was hurting her, and that's all he needed. He saw her bite her lower lip, pushing through the attack, before she gripped the handle. The strands of power multiplied once she touched the sword. He was pushed back, and was forced to raise his arms over his face to protect himself. He heard her screamed in pain, tilting her head up, yelling into the sky.

As if answering her call of rage, thunder rang into the air and soft rain slowly drizzled from the sky. He lowered his hands when he noticed the attack halted. He was hesitant at first, but got a hold of himself and placed one foot in front of the other, walking up to her. He paused when he watched her remove her burnt hand, and close her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered to herself before lowering her gaze to the ground. The thunder clashed in the background, and the rain picked up, quickly drenching them in the cold droplets.

"Kagome." He called to her. Her ears twitched, picking up his voice. She slowly turned her head, and looked at him. He watched as silent tears flow freely down her cheeks in waves. His heart froze and he found it difficult to breathe.

"Kakashi…" She spoke his name. Her eyes softened as she looked at him. She slowly raised the dead and burnt rose to her face, sighing. She extended her arm, and dropped the flower unto the ground beside the sword. There were several seconds before she brought her gaze back to him. She closed her eyes and smiled sweetly, yet the tears were still rolling down her cheeks. "We should get out of this rain before you catch a cold."

He didn't know why, but his pulse was pounding and his body felt heavy. Why was she looking at him like that? Such a sad expression, yet she is holding back. Was it because of him? Was she afraid to cry in front of him? His stared into her red orbs, searching for an answer. His look softened, knowing he would not receive one. He reached out and gently brushed away some of the warm liquid falling down her face. Her eyes instantly widened, and she slowly reached up, touching her cheek. She glanced down, and then turned her head away in shame. He paused, looking at her. What could he do to make her feel better? After a few seconds of silence he raised his hand, pushing up his headband and revealing his scar. He gently grabbed her trembling, delicate hand, and placed it over his left eye.

"I understand." He whispered.

Feeling the scar underneath her fingertips, she turned and looked at him. Uncertainty flowed through her eyes, so he released his hand from on top of hers, giving her freedom to explore for herself. For a moment she just stared at him, searching for something. He then felt her, slowly trail her finger over his scar. He closed his eye. So soft and gentle, as if she was afraid to hurt him, just like that night-- Feeling her place her hand on his cheek, he smiled opening both his eyes and looked at her. He could barely hear her gasp over the roar of the rain, but he could see the shocked expression in her eyes, and he wanted to flinch. She lowered her hand, and a soft pain hit his chest. So, she finds him hideous? He sighed, turning his head away and closed his eyes.

Feeling small arms encircle around his waist he snapped his eyes back open. She placed her head underneath his chin, and buried her face in his neck. Hearing a soft whimper escaped her lips, he instinctively wrapped his arms around her frame to comfort her. She started to shiver, and he decided it would be best to get her out of the rain. He gently picked her up, holding her to his chest, and walked over to one of the trees, sitting down at the base, her in his lap.

He started to whisper into her ear, and run his fingers through her raven tresses to sooth her. Small whimpers still escaped from her lips, and she continued to shiver. He shifted in his spot, and took off his vest, revealing his dry shirt. He placed the waterproof vest beside him, and pulled her to his chest once again. His once dry and warm shirt, was soon drenched in her tears and he sighed. Well, so much for that idea...

Hearing her sigh in contentment, he looked down. She moved her hand till it was over his heart, and she closed her eyes. Her ears twitched in rhythm with his beating heart, and a light blush spread across her nose. A small smile danced on his lips underneath his mask. He reached up and started to caress her cheek with his knuckles, noticing the amount falling out of her eyes has lessened considerably. He pulled her closer and leaned further back against the tree. Soon, her tears completely stopped, her whimpers were replaced by a soft purrs, and he heard her sigh once again. Though she has finally ceased her water works, she did not pull away, but instead snuggled closer to him. The look in his eyes softened, and continued to run his hand through her hair, enjoying himself as the silky material slid between his fingers.

"It must have hurt." She mumbled into his chest. Reaching up, she trailed her finger along the scar over his eye.

"But I'm not the one crying." He told her.

"Oh, shut up." She ordered.

He couldn't help but chuckle at her as he felt the heat coming off of her reddened cheeks. He tilted his head up, and looked at the sunny blue sky. He watched as a droplet fell off one of the leaves, and splashed on the grassy floor in front of him. Since the rain has cleared, we should be leaving if he wants to get to the castle anytime soon. He looked back down at the package held within his arms. He watched her nose twitch, and she buried her face into his neck, before sighing in satisfaction. Her purring got louder, and the soft rumbles flowed through his whole body in a soothing manner. He smiled to himself, before closing his eyes, sighing.

Home can wait just a little bit longer...


	7. Compassion

Kakashi glanced down, his reflection stared back at him with a disappointed look, and he sighed. He dunked his whole body into the cold river, before bursting out of the surface. He hugged himself and shivered as a cold wind blew across his frame. He sneezed. Hearing Kagome's soft laugh behind him, a groan escaped his lips.

"You're enjoying this." He stated.

"Of course." She bluntly answered.

"Then why don't you join me? I'm sure it will be more entertaining for you if you do." He asked, a smirk appeared on his face.

"Me? In that cold water? I don't think so." She objected. He mumbled to himself, and she just continued to laugh at his discomfort. "You have no one to blame but yourself on this one." She told him. "You stink, and you have bad luck." He could hear her shifting in the branch behind him. "I mean-- Hot springs are not everywhere, and I couldn't stand your stink any longer."

"So I'm taking a bath is this river just for your comfort?" He asked, looking at her over his shoulder. She had her eyes close, but her ears were twitching to every sound, and her tail sway underneath the branch in amusement. There was a long pause and a sly smirk slowly crept onto her lips.

"Yes." She stated.

He rolled his eyes, and turned back around. This is how she treats him? And after he was so nice to her the other day… He sighed as he rubbed the cold liquid on his bare chest. He then cupped some water into his hands, and splashed it onto his face. Feeling his fingers graze his scar he stopped. The image of Kagome reaching up and touching the same scar with her soft and tiny hands, showed itself into his mind. A small blush appeared over his cheeks. The wind picked up and Goosebumps dotted his skin. He sneezed. Kagome's laughter fell into his ears again, and he groaned… again.

"Don't forget to wash your filthy clothes too." She reminded him. "The bath wouldn't matter if you put dirty clothes back on."

He held back another groan and he slid his hands down his face in frustration. Could this day get any worse? There was a long pause as he waited for an answer. The cold air picked up yet again, sending a chilling wind down his body. He sneezed.

* * *

Kakashi was walking through the forest, wearing his clean but drenched clothing. He glanced at Kagome out of the corner of his eye. She seemed the same, focusing on the path ahead. He noticed she was a little more tense then usual. Before, she masked her movements and emotions well, but because he was with her for so long he could easily read her. She still was able to hide many secrets, but she was almost completely relaxed around him. He was glad she trusted him so much-- He sneezed.

The sneeze made him feel lightheaded, and he fumbled slightly. He raised his hand to his face and sighed. Seeing her turn towards him, he decided to speak up.

"You look tense." He told her. She was shocked at first, but quickly recovered.

"It seems you caught me." She smiled. He smirked underneath his mask. "There are many bandits in this area. They have been ambushing travelers, so it would be best to stay away from the main path for awhile."

Ah, so that's why we are not on the path. He paused and placed his hand underneath his chin in thought. Why is she worrying about bandits right now? She never use to care before? She wouldn't even warn him about such things and let him find out on his own, when they burst into our path, wanting his blood-- He stopped in his thoughts and a smirk appeared on his face.

"You're worried about me." He stated. He immediately saw the blush spread over her nose and his smirk widened.

"N-No!" She snorted. "Of course not. Why would I worry about a jerk like you?" She snapped back. "I just don't want you bleeding all over the place--"

"Right…" He chuckled and her blush spread down her neck. Her embarrassment only made him laugh harder. His laughter made his throat dry, and he coughed, feeling winded.

"You alright?" She asked him. He felt her place her hand on his arm, and he turned to look at her. Seeing concern flowing through her red orbs, his cheeks got flushed and he turned away.

"I'm fine." He told her.

She seemed uncertain with his answer, but did not press it any further. She turned back around and continued walking. He walked beside her, his hands inside his pockets. A gust of wind blew across the area. He sneezed.

* * *

"It's almost sundown. Do you think it would be wise to set up camp?" He asked.

"I wish to get out of this forest as quick as possible. We can rest in the nearest town." She told him.

"I see…" He didn't question her, and for that she was glad.

Truth be told, she was worried about the human. There was more then just one group of bandits in this area. Even if they went off the dirt road, there was a high chance they will still run into trouble. These demons are high-C class ranking. They are much tougher then the others he has faced. He might not be able to handle a group of them attacking him at once. He glanced at her companion out of the corners of her eyes. He sighed, his shoulders slumping ever so slightly, and his feet dragged the ground. She noticed he seemed to be a little under the weather today, so getting out of this forest would be the best idea for him right now.

Her ears perked up. The sound of mumbles was ahead of them. She reached her hand out and grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"Is something--" She placed her finger over her lips. He got the hint, and just stared at her. She closed her eyes, concentration. Shuffling, banging…

"3--No." She paused as the sound of laughter hit her ear. "5." She sighed and opened her eyes. "It would be best if we avoided them." She let go of his arm. "But this is the fastest route to get to the town…"

"We could sneak by them?" He suggested.

She nodded, liking his opinion. They needed to get out of this forest and she didn't feel like fighting any demons today. She jumped into the air, and landed in the trees above them. He soon followed and they started hopping from one branch to the other, going towards the camp.

When they arrived she stopped and observed them. There were five of them just like she thought. They've already set up a camp fire while laughing and boosting about the raids they accomplished today. She wanted to snort at their arrogance. Kagome looked around, seeing a few large sacks off to the side, and a chest. Must be their 'booty'. She leaned over and whispered into Kakashi's ear.

"They are weak, and should be easy to by pass."

"Right--Ahchoo!" He sneezed. His eye went wide, and Kagome slowly turned her head, looking at him like he was a complete moron-- and he was. The demons stood up and yelled to each other, pointing at our hiding place. She reached over and slapped Kakashi in the chest.

"Idiot." She whispered. He just laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. She rolled her eyes and jumped down from her spot, dragging him behind her. All the bandits growled at them and she turned to him. She patted his back, smiling. "Go get'em tiger." She cheered. Well, he deserved it for blowing their cover. She just laughed as he walked in front of them and lifted his headband up, revealing his red eye, and sighed.

The demons laughed at him, and two of them charged head on. He raised his hands and did multiple hand signals. After he was done, a familiar ball of fire flew at them just as they came within arms reach. They easily disintegrated and Kagome clapped her hands at his accomplishment. Maybe she was wrong? He can handle himself just fine.

Kagome's ears twitched, picking up laboring breathing. She glanced at Kakashi and saw him hunched over, breathing very heavily. She was about to ask him if he was alright, but the other three demons ran for him, fuelled by anger and hate for killing their comrades. He raised his weapon and blocked their moves. She was impressed that he was so skilled he could block three different demons charging at once.

She soon realized something was wrong. He started to make mistakes, and almost got hit, but dodged just in time. He was being over powered and pushed back into the tree line, cornered. The demons laughed as they surrounded him. She thought he was just pulling them into a false sense of security, but then Kakashi suddenly fell onto his knee. He was taking large gulps of air, as if he was having difficulty breathing. What's he doing? Move! Kagome's heart stopped as she saw the demons raise their swords into the air, going to decapitate him. Her blood heated up, and her feet moved on their own, dashing forward.

She appeared in front of him, and raised her arms, blocking the attacks just as they brought their weapons down. Her arms were cut, but she didn't care, she was to busy seeing red. Her eyes bled in rage, her fangs enlarged and a deep rumble flowed out of her body. The demons shivered as her aura increased, clashing against their weaker ones. She glared at them as they looked upon her in pure horror. They dropped their weapons and backed up in fear. She growled at their retreating backs, before snorting. Fools-- A heavy thump behind her made her eyes go wide, snapping her out of her rage. She turned around as saw Kakashi passed out on the grassy floor.

"Kakashi!" She called to him and kneeled down. She rolled him over onto his back. His face was flushed, and his breathing was heavy. She reached up and touched his forehead. He's burning up…

She cursed. How could he be sick!? She sighed, trying to calm down. She'll think about it later, for now she has to make him comfortable and lower his temperature right away. She picked him up, making sure to be very gentle. Placing him near the fire, she looked around. Seeing the loot they left behind, she smiled to herself before walking towards it.

She opened the first bag and was greeted with nothing but gold and jewelry. They must have raided some traveling merchants. She growled and pushed it aside. Useless. The next bag wasn't any better. It held many articles of clothing-- She got an idea and smirked. Grabbing a few cotton shirts she started to tear them into patches and strips. After she was done she laid the ripped up clothing aside.

Opening the next bag she came across a bunch of furs. At fist she was disgusted, most of them were of her own kin. Then she stopped her ramblings and quickly gathered what she could and ran over to the sickly human. She started to lay them onto the grass beside him, knowing it would be better then sleeping on the cold dirt. After she was done layering the ground, she moved him unto the furs. She then placed a larger piece next to his body for later use.

She ran back over to the bag and hoped to find something else that was useful. She sighed when she came upon more jewelry. Who carries around sacks of gold? Realizing she looked through all the bags she growled. There must be more-- She grinned to herself when she saw the chest. She walked to it, kneeling down in front of it. It was large and had an unknown demon symbol on it. Must belong to the bandits. She sighed when she noticed the lock. She reached up, crushing the rusty thing, and it easily crumbled in her hands. She opened the chest and looked around.

"Daggers… Arrows… Eww--" She pulled out a moldy sock and threw it away from her. Nasty!

She looked back in the chest and her eyes lit up when she saw some bowls, spoons, and pots. She pulled them out and placed them on the ground beside her. She then pulled out a jar. She raised an eyebrow before opening it. Her tail wagged back and forth in joy when she found a lot of herbs, spices, dried meats and some spirit vegetables. This will be great to help him recover! She pulled out a spirit radish and smirked when it woke up, hissing at her in displeasure. She placed the devil thing back into the jar, and closed the lid. Gathering all the necessary items, she placed them in a pile for later while grabbing one of the wooden bowls, and a large cooking pot.

She used her hearing to locate the river, and used her demon speed to make it without having trouble. She dunked the bowl and pot, into the cooling waters then ran back. She had to go much slower, for fear of spilling the water. She finally arrived and sighed in relief when no demons were around. She was worried they would attack him while she was away. She could no longer resurrect barriers, now that her miko powers were gone.

She grabbed a handful of torn cloth and walked over to the campfire.

She places the pot directly into the fire. It was a handmade demon pot, so she knew it was very sturdy. She watched the water stir inside the pot, before it starting to bubble. She smiled. After a few moments she turned around and walked over to the sickly human.

She kneeled down next to him. She gently removing his headband, vest, and took off his shirt, being careful not to scratch him with her claws. Seeing a skin-tight, sleeveless undershirt that stretched up forming his mask, she sighed. She figured it would be best to leave it. She wanted him to be comfortable, but she would only take off his mask if he said it was okay. Reaching beside her, she dipped a large piece of cloth into the bowl of water, before placing unto his forehead. She grabbed the fur she placed aside, and laid it unto his sleeping form.

Leaving him to his rest, she went back to her pile of things and picked out the jar, opening it. Standing in front of the pot, she started pulling out selected items. First starting with the meat, and plopped it into the boiling water. Then came some spices, and herbs to help with the taste. Lastly she pulled out a spirit vegetable. It hissed at her and she growled back. She threw it into the air, and cut it into several bite sized pieces, before they fell into the pot. She did this several times, making sure he got all the right veggies. Can't feed him the wrong ones, some of them are poisonous to humans after all. She then closed the jar and laid it beside her.

She raised her hands, noticing the cuts from before were already healed. She sighed in disappointment. Guess she has to do everything herself-- She slit her wrist, watching the blood seep out of the wound. Reaching out, she placed her hand over the steaming pot. Her blood drained down her hand, before dripping off her fingers and into the boiling water. After several seconds of this, she placed her injured wrist to her lips, and licked the wound clean. When the blood was all gone, she sighed in relief and sat beside Kakashi.

Man, all this trouble just because he decided to get sick? Kagome looked upon his sickly form. His face was flushed, though you can barely tell from the mask. He was breathing harshly. She reached over and grabbed the rag while checking his forehead. And he was still hot-- She blushed when she realized what she just thought. She dipped the warm rag into the cooling waters, before placing it back unto its spot. She tilted her head as she looked at his face more closely. Well, he is rather good looking, even in his state. Her blush deepened and she turned her head away.

A delicious smell wafted into her nose and she smiled. Grabbing one of the left over bowls and spoons, she made her way to the pot. She dipped the spoon into the stew and placed it next to her lips. After taking a small sample, she nodded in her approval. The soup was done. She looked behind her and at Kakashi. He was still passed out-- She smiled to herself before placing the bowl safely away from the fire, and sitting back down next to him. It can wait till he wakes up, he needs his rest.

After several minutes, his breathing finally started to calm down and even out. She sighed in relief. As she watched his chest rising and falling she started to wonder: How did he get sick? The sound of Kakashi sneezing and the rushing water went into her mind. It was the river, that's what made him sick. She flinched when she realized she was the one who caused this. She wanted him to bathe in the cold river, and because of her selfishness, he was sick. She was an idiot. How could she let her companion get sick?! She was starting to feel guilty--

A soft groan broke her thoughts, and she quickly turned her head. He slowly opened his eye and looked around. His gaze finally fell unto her. She reached out and grabbed the rag, before dipping it into the bowl.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice raspy and cracked. She wanted to wince at the sound, and a sharp pain hit her chest. Resisting the urge to clinch her shirt, she placed the rag back on his forehead.

"I saved you from getting killed." She told him. She watched his orb change, having a distance look upon them. She knew he was replaying the events, trying to figure it out. After a few seconds he started to push himself off of the fur covered ground. She didn't stop him, but instead helped him to sit up by placing her hand on his back, and grabbing the rag before it fell. "You should try and rest a little more." She gave him some advice. She knew she could not force him. It was not her call to tell him what to do or not to do. That's what got him sick in the first place. Though she did not stop him, that does not mean she was not concerned --

"I'm fine." He told her.

"You're sick." She stated. "And if you haven't already noticed-- You're too weak to go anywhere." She paused and looked at the pot.

Watching the steam rise out of the top, she sighed and got up. She walked over to it and dipped the bowl into the stew. The whole time he was watching her carefully. She walked back and kneeled down next to him. After stirring the spoon around the bowl, to cool it down, she pulled out a mouth full. She placed the spoon in front of him and he looked at her strangely.

"It's not poisoned." She informed him. He looked at the spoon, then back at her. "I promise." She could tell he was smirking underneath his mask, she couldn't help but smile at him. He looked around the area before landing his gaze back to her.

"You stole from the bandits?" He asked.

"I didn't steal from them. I'm just borrowing them. It isn't stealing until I leave the area with the stuff, and we can't do that until you get better." She stated. He started to chuckle at her words. In the middle of his small laugh he coughed, and she quickly put the food away, moving her hand onto his chest. He just silently watched her as she checked him. "You should take it easy, you're congested." She placed her other hand onto his forehead. "And your fever is not going down." She put both of her hands under his neck, checking his limp nodes, then his pulse. "You're heart his beating rapidly and your throat is not improving." She sighed putting her hand onto her lap, looking at him. "So you either eat my food or you risk getting worse." She grabbed the food and placed another helping next to his face.

"I can feed myself." He told her.

"Fine." She put the spoon back into the bowl and placed the wooden cup into his hand. She turned her back to him, and sighed. There was a few seconds of him shifting, before she heard him take a sip.

"It has a strange taste to it..." He informed her while taking another slurp.

"Oh, don't worry about that. It's probably from the blood I put into it." She instantly heard him spew the food out of his mouth, and food particles flew off to her right. She resisted the urge to laugh at him.

"I thought you said this wasn't poisoned."

"It's my blood." She stated.

"And?"

"I'm not diseased." She shook her head in disappointment. Feeling his gaze bore unto her back, she laughed. "My blood won't hurt you. In fact-- It's the opposite." She told him. "My demon blood will help fight the sickness that is in your body, and probably bring your fever down very quickly." She laid back down on the grassy floor and closed her eyes. "It will help you get better, along with the other ingredients: Meat from a demon oxen, and spirit vegetables." She paused. "Don't worry, that stuff won't hurt you either. Most of the things I found were used to cure poison, or other things demons could need, but it could be used for human sickness as well if you mix them correctly." There was long silence, and she sighed. "Either you eat this, and we can leave in the morning, or you can continue to be sick and you're going to have to stay here for a few days. Your choice." After a few more moments she heard slurping, and she smiled. She was glad he was eating. He needed to regain his strength and feel better.

Minutes passed, and she heard grass rustling. Figuring he was done with his food she sat up, turning around. She looked at him, taking in his condition. His hair was still unkempt, but it was sloppier then usually. His left eye was closed, but his right was watching her closely. His face was flushed and his breathing was less labored. Her red orbs fell unto his narrow jaw line, and down to his slightly parted lips. Her eyes widened when she realized his face was still uncovered. She took in his appearance and she couldn't help but stare. He was so handsome... She blushed beat red and turned her head.

"Find something you like?" He asked. Though his voice was back to normal already, she could hear the gloating tone in his words.

"Shut up." She ordered and she could hear him chuckle. He blushed deepened. Leaning forward suddenly, she softly headbutted him while placing one of her hands on his chest, and the other onto his neck. His laughing immediately stopped, and his flush deepened, embarrassed by the closeness. "You're not coughing, that means your showing signs of improving already." Closing her eyes she concentrated. "Your voice is less dry, but your fever is still high." She paused while sighing, purposely letting her hot breath brush across his unguarded face. She slowly opened her eyes, meeting his own. Seeing confusion and something else held within his orbs, she had to hold down a grin. "Your heart is beating wildly-- but I don't think it's because you're sick..." She smirked when he pulled away from her and coughed in uneasiness. "That aside. Do you feel any better?" He did not answer but just looked at her, deep in thought. She leaned back, placing her tail unto her lap. "Your fever is not going down yet, so you should rest--"

"Why are you being so nice?" He asked. She blinked, confused, before looking at his face, which held a smirk--Wow, he looks so sexy like that-- She resisted the urge to blush yet again. "Could it be you are actually worried about me?" This time she did blush, and she turned her head away to hide it.

"Why would I worry over a jerk like you?" She replied with her usual answer, to that particular question.

"I don't know-- Maybe you like me?" Her blush deepened and she could hear him laughing.

"Humans are just a pain in the ass. You're slowing us down." She shifted in her spot. "So hurry up and get better, so we can get moving again." She watched his smirk widen and he slowly laid back down.

"Yeah, what was I thinking? You wouldn't possibility be worried about me." He placed his hands under his head and stared at the sky. "I mean-- You just searched through the bandits stuff. Got me comfortable. Made me a meal and all of this while I was passed out." He paused. "There's no way you would be concerned about me." A small growl escaped her lips and she huffed. He just chuckled at her childlike behavior.

"I hate you..." She mumbled.

"Oh, yes. People ask others if they are feeling okay, because they hate that person."

That arrogant, fat headed, idiot! She growled, clinching her jaw in frustration. He thinks he knows everything, and is so~o smart! She snorted, gazing upon his resting face. Look at him-- thinks he can just nap whenever he wants to-- Though she did tell him to rest, that doesn't mean he can just start taking her advice, then stuffing it into her face! Can't he just be nice for once?!-- An image of him holding her in his embrace, while she wept against his chest, made her stop her ranting. She suppose he was rather nice to her back then... She watched his chest rise and fall, and her eyes slowly gazed over in thought.

She was taking care of him--Was this her way of repaying him? She shook her head and sighed. No. She never even thought of her actions as payment for the other night. She just...did it. Her eyes softened as she looked upon his resting form. He was weak, and needed her help and she just instantly went to him without a second throughout. Next thing she knows she's looking at his uncovered face, and asking him if he's feeling better. She grumbled and covered her own face with her hand in frustration. What is wrong with her?

_Maybe you like me?_

She blushed and shook her head side to side. Of course not! That would be stupid! She lowered her hand and looked at him, once more. Her--? Falling for someone like him?! He is rather handsome-- Kakashi sighed, and scratched his head. Her heart sped up and her face got heated-- No! She mentally shook her head. It's been over 3,000 years since that day, and she was never going to let something like that happen again. She swore she was never going to hurt anyone-- The human's form was suddenly overlapped by an image of a sliver haired demon, a sword sticking out of his chest. Her eyes widened and she instinctively flinched away from the sight. The image disappeared as quickly as it came, leaving her stunned. Tears welded in her eyes and she turned her head.

Inuyasha...

"If I tried to kill you, would you defend yourself?" She suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm not in the best condition-- could you attack me later? You know, save your plans of killing me for when I'm healthier?" He mumbled, opening his eye and looking at her. He was smirking, and she couldn't help but smile at his words. His face got serious rather quickly, as he looked upon her face. Probably noticed the tears.

"Let me rephrase that." She retracted her question. "If someone dear to you, someone you loved attacked you: Would you defend yourself?" There was a long pause as he thought over the question, searching her face. No doubt he wants to know why she is asking such a crazy question. "Would you--" She paused, hesitating. "Kill him?" There was a tense silence between them until he finally spoke.

"I am not completely sure…" His voice trailed off. "I would be very shocked at first. Then confused, betrayed, hurt." He sighed. "But I would still defend myself. If this person wishes me dead, then he is not who I thought he was. Someone trying to kill me doesn't really fit into the 'friend' category." He looked at her seriously. "But I am not sure if I would have killed him. Only someone that wishes to live, and has much more strength then I, can kill someone they loved."

She stared at him, shocked. After a few moments she turned her head away. She wasn't really expecting him to answer her like that. He was so serious, yet he complimented her--? In his own way of course. He knows she was talking about herself. Whether he realized who she was taking about or not-- She paused. He was smart, very smart, probably knows who, but it didn't matter to him. He tried to make her feel better and he answered truthfully. Looking into his gaze, she had the strangest feeling, as if she needed to tell him…

"I did not hate him. Even now, I do not hate him. " Lowering her gaze to the ground, she sighed. "I could never hate him-- I loved him." She confessed. "I wanted to marry, have children, grow old-- But I guess he had other plans." She paused. "That didn't include me breathing." She added, a small smile on her face. After a long silence, she closed her eyes in thought. " 'Is power really worth it?' I thought. 'To betray the people that loves you... Is getting stronger going to erase all the bad that you did?' I wanting the answer, so I trained--" She opened her red orbs and stared at him. "No--" She growled. "Strength does not make the pain go away. It's all a lie and you are left with nothing." She snorted and turned away. "That and utter boredom, because everyone is so weak they never put up a fight-- I mean really--! It's been over 2,000 years since I battled with a real challenge and everyone else just runs away--! And don't get me started with the damn--" The sound of laughter broke her rant, and she turned her head.

"And here I thought you were depressed. Suddenly you get frustrated and start ranting to me..." She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, he just chuckled. After the laughter died down, he spoke. "The one who was at the grave..." His question faded, showing his concern.

"Yes." She knew he would figure it out. Probably did a long time ago. "I killed him." She told him. "He wanted power, and let his demon blood over take him. The power consumed him, and he went after me, wanting more." She snorted and shifted in her spot. "Like I would just hand over something like that--" She mumbled to herself. He looked at her, slightly confused, but did not say anything. "He lunged for me and I stabbed him in the heart with his own sword." She paused, remembering the look on his face as he took his last breath. Pure hatred. "My mind went blank, and the next thing I knew I woke up in that area with the sword sticking out of the ground beside me and his body was gone."

She reached out, staring at her clawed hand, flexing it. The sword rejected her, and she couldn't figure out why, until she looked at herself. She smiled, remembering looking at her hands, seeing the claws and screaming into the air in terror. Then she noticed the tail, felt the ears, and she passed out. She smirked at her fond memories, before sighing. The jewel is such a strange thing. It has a mind of it's own...

"Hmm..." Hearing him hum out loud, she looked back up at him. "I am actually surprised..."

"Oh?" She questioned. He couldn't be surprised she killed someone-- maybe surprised that she killed the one she loves? She didn't know, and soon her fox nature started to kick in and she got curious. "Surprised about what?" Seeing the grin on his face she knew she was going to regret asking...

"You actually fell in love? Never thought I would see the day when an angry person like you could find someone to tolerate your presences long enough--" Her face got red with both anger and embarrassment, and he laughed at her.

"I bet you don't even have a girlfriend." He immediately stopped laughing-- and she smirked, knowing she was right. "So I was correct when I said _'only those who cannot get the real thing, read those types of books.' _" She paused when he did not reply. "Wait a minute are you--" She did a fake gap and placed her hand over her lips. "Are you a virgin!?" Seeing his blush she started to bust into laugher. She laughed and laughed, until her sides hurt and she was crying. After a few minutes she was finally able to pull herself together.

"I am just waiting for the right one..." He made up and excuse.

"That was so cheesy!" She told him.

"Oh? What is your excuse? And don't tell me your not-- because you are..." He laughed when she blushed at his words.

"I am just waiting for the right one..." She made up and excuse.

"That's what I just said." He objected. She snorted at his comment.

"From girls it's cute, but from you that was just lame..." As she was laughing at him, she felt something grab a hold of her tail, and start stroking it. Her eyes went wide before she looked at him. He was petting her tail, sending tingles of pleasure all through her body. Her face got flushed, and she shivered. Seeing the smirk on his face, she glared at him.

"I hate you..." She purred out.

"Of course you do..."

* * *

Feeling someone place their hand onto his forehead, he sighed, knowing it was her.

"Fever is down." He heard her mumble. She placed her hand next to his neck. "Not as swollen..." She then placed her other hand on his chest. "Heart has slowed..."

So she is still worried about him? Even after last night? Though he must admit, it was mostly his fault and he did disserve it, but that doesn't mean last night wasn't strange.

She helps him. Then asks him a question, which leads him to the unanswered question of who was at that grave. Then she pulls a fast one, and asked him a personal question. Which caused him to retaliate and touch her, where he knew she did not like being touched, and he got slapped for it. Now, she is checking to see if he is still sick, wish surprises him. After that nice wallop, he believed she really did hate him. His cheek still is stinging after all--Hmm... If her slaps are this painful, he wondered what a punch or a kick would feel like-- Hope he never gets the chance to find out.

After she was done checking on him, he figured it was time for him to wake up. He slowly opened his eye, finding himself staring into deep red. He then sat up, stretching.

"Good Morning." She greeted him with a smile. He found himself smiling back, enjoying the greeting, but he felt kind of guilty, he never has greeted her back-- "Everything seems to be normal again so..." She trailed off and turned her head away, blushing. "How are you feeling?"

He chuckled, finding her embarrassment cute. She knows he is fine, yet she asked how he was doing? She was worried for him. That was so unlike her. Well, everything last night was so different. She was kind and cared for him. Her food was rather strange-- _all _of her methods were strange when he thought about it-- but he must admit they did help him feel better. It just surprised him, she was so concern about his well being. She never asked about such things before when he was getting mauled by demons all day. When she finally showed concern, he teased her about it, but then regretted it because she got angry and locked herself back up. Then she surprised him again by sharing something very personal about her past. He doesn't know why, but that fact made a warm feeling flow through him. He was unknown to this feeling, but it doesn't seem so bad, so maybe he should just enjoy it while it lasts?

"Good Mornin' Kagome." Seeing her blush, he smirked. He reached up and held her ear captive, rubbing small circles with his thumb. A loud sound rang into the air. He expecting it, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt. He smirked and closed his eyes, while rubbing his bruised cheek. "And I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

Seeing the fire in her eyes, a sly grin crept unto his face, which served to make her even more angry.

So entertaining...


	8. Pleasure

Kakashi sighed as they were walking down the dirt path, like usual. He started too fiddled with his fingers inside his pockets in boredom. He glanced at the woman beside him, seeing her watching the road ahead. A smile suddenly appeared on her face, and her tail swayed back and forth, bumping against his leg. He raised an eyebrow as he watched her blush and purr in joy. What has gotten into her all of a sudden? She has been rather giddy the past few days. It was rather cute--

"Shut up." She suddenly spoke, and he stumbled in surprise.

"I didn't say anything." He objected.

"No, but you were thinking something." She stated. He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. How did she know? He shrugged. Oh well-- Her ears perked up and she turned her head, looking over her shoulder. "Would be best if we move..."

She took her own advice, not caring what he thought, and walked to the edge of the path. She turned around facing the road and stood there, waiting. He found it best not to question her when she got like this, so he followed, standing beside her. After a few moments he started to feel the ground trembling underneath his feet. He turned and looked down the road, seeing a dust cloud heading straight for them. He coughed as the cloud quickly surrounded them, and he tried to fan the dust away with his hand. After it cleared, a large yet strange looking ox stood in front of him. Seeing reins connected to the large bison, he followed it finding a demon sitting on a wooden caravan.

"Milady." The demon tipped his hat in greeting. Kagome gave her own greeting with an inclined of her head. "Nice seeing you again-- Lovely day isn't it?" He smiled to her, placing his hat back unto his head. So they have met before? "The fair has already begun. Will you be present in the events this year?" He asked her.

"Yes." She answered. He felt something thump harshly against his leg and he looked down, seeing her tail wagging back and forth rapidly in joy. He smiled. So that's why she was so happy--

"That is great news Milady!" The driver exclaimed happily. "It's always a pleasure to see you in the fair. You come every year, do you not?" He asked.

"Yes. I find it rather enjoyable." She replied.

"Excellent!" He spoke. "Well, I must be off. I have to set my cart early if I am to get a good spot. Can't sell my goods if people don't see me." He paused, looking at her, then at him. "Would you like a ride, Milady?" He asked. "It will be much faster then walking..." Kagome looked at him, then at the driver. She seemed to be thinking it over, before she nodded in acceptance. "Great! Just hop on bored!" The demon banged on the cart behind him and the back door opened up. She wasted no time in getting inside, and he had no choice but to follow. After the door closed, he spoke.

"Another detour of yours?" He asked.

"It's on the way to the caste." She answered. "So it's not really a detour."

"Right..." He sighed as the cart started to shake, a sign they were moving. "And why are we going?"

"Because it's fun." She told him.

"Fun?"

"It's held in one of the larger cities that surrounds the castle. There are many things to do, and it lasts for several moons." She sounded excited and he couldn't help but smile at her cheerfulness.

"That sounds like a detour to me." He stated.

"Oh, shut up." She objected, and he chuckled.

* * *

He groaned. It felt like they've been inside of this wagon forever. His back was slightly stiff and his rear was numb. The jingling of the metal's and items stocked inside the cart was starting to drive him crazy. If they don't get there soon, he didn't know what he was going to do--

Right as the thought went through this mind, and to the delight of his numb butt-cheeks, they finally arrived. The cart stopped and they were forced forward. And because of his bad luck, he just happen to fall unto a certain foxy woman who found his 'flirting' to be a little to strong, earning him another slap. He sighed, rubbing his stinging cheek as he jumped out of the cart, landing on the stone road.

"Take off your vest." She ordered him. A sly grin appeared on his face as he heard her words...

"And here I thought_ I_ was the one moving too fast-- Don't you think we should spend time getting to know each other, before we move on to such things--"

"Shut up and just do it!" She yelled to him, her face red with both anger and embarrassment.

"Why?" He asked, the smirk still on his face.

"You can't carry such things into the fair." She told him.

"Oh?" He questioned. "But I feel naked without my vest..." He wined.

"Give it to me or I'll rip it off of you." She stated. He chuckled at her threat, and suddenly grabbed her, pulling her close to his body.

"I like it rough..." He purred into her ears.

"I bet you do..." She blushed and wiggled within his hold.

He regretfully released her. He rather enjoyed holding her-- He growled as a familiar stinging sensation returned to his cheek. He sighed rubbing the sore flesh and looked at her in question. Was the effort really worth such abusive reactions? Looking in her fiery red orbs, he chuckled when he quickly realized the answer. Yes.

"Now, are you going to take off that vest or--" He sighed, interrupting her. He then took off his vest, only to stop her constant nagging. "Thank you." She smiled at him, stealing the vest from within his hands. He objected with a small 'Hey', but she just laughed at him, handing his vest over to a demon sitting behind a counter. "Take good care of this-- Or I'll tear you apart and eat your flesh." A dazzling smile was plastered unto her face as she threatened the clerk.

"O-o-of c-course. M-m-my Lady." The fearful man stuttered, and reached for the vest with a trembling hand. He careful placed the precious cargo beside him, instead of the pile where he placed the other items. Making sure he kept it within his sights at all times.

"Good." She reached out and grabbed the ninja's hand, dragging him through the gate before he had time to object.

The human looked around as he was being pulled along the slightly crowded streets. There were many demons, shops, venders, and shows all throughout the city. The atmosphere was very joyous and full of cheer. He then looked down, seeing her tiny hand still held within his. He gave it gentle squeeze, enjoying her soft touch against his own rough one. She turned her head, looking over her shoulder, and smiled. A warm feeling flowed through him, and he returned the smiled.

"It's going to turn dark soon, so the events will be starting and many more demons will show up." She told him. "It would be best to take precautions, to make sure your safe, incase we get separated for any reason." She stopped walking and to his displeasure, let go of his hand.

"Me, safe?" He asked. "I haven't been safe the whole time I've been on this world--"

"My point exactly." She stated, smiling. She then raised her hand, and placed her pointer finger inside her mouth. She flinched, before pulling the finger back out. "Here." She placed the finger in front of his face. He looked at it, seeing a small amount of blood poring out of a tiny puncture wound. He just watched her, raising an eyebrow in question.

"What do you expect me to do with that?" He asked.

"Well, you're going to taste my blood of course." She told him.

"You want me to lick your finger?" He questioned, slightly amused.

"Yes?"

"I don't know what kind of crazy idea is going through your mind, but I am not going to drink your blood." He objected.

"You drank it before--"

"With that strange soup of yours, and only because I was sick." He corrected.

"If you taste my blood your human sent will be covered with my own-- For a few hours at least." She told him. "That means the demons won't know your human, and won't try to eat you. So we can have fun, not having to worry about all the demons surrounding us." She paused, staring at the ground. "Unless you don't want to have some fun with me…?"

He looked down at her, his lazy expression never changing. She sighed in disappointment and turned her head, taking the silence as his answer. As she was about to pull her hand away he reached up and caught it, stopping her. She looked at him, her red orbs overflowing with confusion. He raised his free hand and slowly lowered his mask. Seeing her cheeks take on a rosy tint, he couldn't help but smirk, his ego getting inflated. He pulled her finger close to his lips, and gently trailed his wet tongue along the wound. He chuckled when her blush deepened, and spread down her neck.

He was surprised to find her blood tasted fairly sweet. He placed her delicate finger into his mouth, and started to suck on it, extracting the tangy flavor. He closed his eye in delight, as the warm liquid touched his senses, sending a pleasurable feeling through his veins. After a few moments he pulled her hand away, finding his urges satisfied… for now.

He opened his eye, and smirked at the image lying before him. She had her eyes half closed, her ears were drooped and her face was flushed. She looked so sexy-- He raised her hand once more, placing her wrist against his lips. He took a deep breath, savoring her wonderful vanilla aroma.

"Is that enough?" He whispered against her flesh. He smiled when he noticed chill bumps dotting her skin from soft the contact. She really is sensitive.

"No…" She mumbled. He smirked at her reply, and hummed an 'Oh?' in question. Her blush deepened and she stuttered. "I-I mean-- Yes." She slowly pulled her hand away and he frowned, slightly disappointed. "Damn pervert…" She grumbled and pushed him away.

A deep chuckle rumbled though his chest as he watched her walk away from him. Oh how he just _loved _teasing her…

* * *

Nighttime fell upon them rather quickly. Suddenly the streets came alive as the lamps were lit, and the beatings of drums were sounded throughout the whole city. Demons of all shapes and sizes roamed the area and he couldn't help but feel inferior to it all, yet he was still amazed at the same time. Delicious smells entered his nose and he sighed.

"Here." Kagome's voice called to him. He looked down, seeing her holding out a stick with a large piece of meat impaled unto it. "Are you just going to stare at it like a moron, or are you going to take it?" She asked.

"Since you asked so nicely…" He smirked, grabbing the offering. She smiled at him and started too nibbled on her own kabob. He pulled down his mask and took a small bite. "Hmm…"

"You like it?"

"It's edible…" He answered. Seeing her roll her eyes, he sighed. "I don't find much use in enjoying the taste of my food--" She snorted at his comment, interrupting him.

"Have you ever heard of the pleasure of life?" She asked. "People should savor every joy in life, no mater how small-- This is especially true for you humans." She stated. "You live such short lives after all…" She mumbled to herself, taking another bite. He just shrugged at her logic and continued to eat his food, silent. "Oh, come on! Stop being such a stick in the mud!" She huffed. "Don't you know how to have fun!?" She asked.

"…" He tried to think of the last time he did anything and actually enjoyed himself. Not counting the times he bullied her of course. That was not the right answer she was looking for--

"That's it." She argued, grabbing his wrist. He dropped his kabob and he frowned. His food-- "I am going to show you what living is all about." She smiled, dragging him through the crowd once more. "Who knows, you might actually enjoy yourself…"

"You never know." He smirked, pulling his mask back in place.

Kakashi soon found himself being pulled inside a large dome, centered in the middle of the city. Many demons were gathering from all around, entering the stone structure.

"A coliseum?" He spoke his thoughts.

"Yes." She answered.

"You wanted to teach me the 'joy of life' by bring me to a battle arena?" He questioned.

"This one is used for theater, so don't worry, you won't be seeing any bloodshed or anything like that. The main tournament building is stationed in the biggest city, very close to the castle." She informed him.

"There's only one?" He thought the demons would enjoy something like massive battles and fights for their own pleasure.

"Yes." She smiled, pulling him though the crowd. "It's only used once every 100 years or so. It's to test the challenges against the king." She stated.

"Challenges against the king?" He paused in thought. "The king has to fight them all?"

"No." She grabbed his wrist and dragged him past a large demon. "They all fight one another and the last one standing fights the king. If he wins, he is the new leader." She smiled to herself as they finally left the demons, finding an opening inside the dome. "But My Lord has never lost a battle…"

She let go of his wrist and they started to descend the stairs, going to the front. Once they finally got to the bottom, he wasn't surprised to find the seats all around the area taken.

"There all taken. We should find another spot--" She turned her head, smiling at him, which made him feel nervous.

"Don't you know me well enough?" She asked, smirking. "There are two seats right here." She pointed beside her. The two very heavy demons growled at her in question.

"Listen here lady, we were here first!" The blue one spoke.

She smiled sweetly at him, and faster then he could blink she grabbed his throat, lifting him high into the air.

"Why, it's so kind of you _Sir_ to lend us your seat like this… Isn't it Kakashi?" She easily threw the demon, as if he was nothing, and he landed on the other side of the dome. She then smiled sweetly at the red demon. "Why it's so kind of you to give us your seat as well, without trouble… right, _Sir_?" The demon just slowly nodded, before racing out of the area, fearful of his life. "See there are two seats right here." She laughed at him and he just smirked. He should have known…

"There you are!!" A voice yelled above the crowd. They turned their heads and watched as a strangely dressed demon ran towards them in a rush. "We've been looking all over for you!" The demon placed his hands onto his knees, catching his breath. "The director is going crazy without you-- wow you look great!" He complimented her. "Just like Lady Kagome! No wonder we couldn't find you-- Probably took you forever to look this good!!" He grabbed her wrist. Kagome looked at his hand as if it was a foreign object. "Come on. The show is about to start!"

"Oh, no, I'm not--" She had no time to explain, for he started to drag her away.

She looked over her shoulder, towards him, while whispering 'help me'. He just shrugged, and placed his hands into his pockets. He could only smirk as she sent him a death glare, before being pulled through a new wave of demons.

"That was interesting…" He mumbled, before sitting down in the spot Kagome was so kind enough to clear for him moments ago.

So 'Lady Kagome' is in this play? What kind of show is it? If she is in the show, she must be someone important-- well, enough to be put into a play. Just who is she? She never did tell him her story. Why she really wants to help him, or who she is. He shrugged. Maybe this play will give him some answers?

While he was waiting, he decided to get a good look at the coliseum. It was really big, was his first impression. There were two floors. The top floor was held up by several large and very sturdy pillars placed on the first floor. He had to wonder how the demons seated at the very top could hear them from all the way up there. Well, they are demons, they all should have good hearing.

The dome was completely enclosed, all the seats surrounding a circular area stationed below. It was a pit type area, all covered in sandy martial. There were several opened doors around the area, leading below the seats and underneath the coliseum. It was the only way inside the enclosed area, other then jumping off of the seating area and into the pit.

He was rather impressed demons could make a building with such proportions. How long did it take them to build this? Kagome said there was another one, and it was made for the tournament, deciding upon the King of the land. No doubt it is much larger then this one. He sighed. Demons were a lot more complicated then he gave them credit for.

"Welcome Gobs and Ghouls!" A voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked down, seeing a woman standing on the floor. "Thank you for waiting, please take a seat, and enjoy the show!"

He was surprised to hear her voice coming from behind him, instead of in front. He glanced over his shoulder, looking where her voice was echoing off of. He quickly found a wooden speakerphone high on the support beams. He looked around, seeing they were placed all over the area. So that's how the others can enjoy it from so far away-- but what are they? He never seen anything like it-- He followed a small line connected to the speaker. It slithered down the beam, down the stairs and into the pit, finally stopping at a strange creature.

There were four of them placed on the rim of the floor, pressed against the wall. They were small and chubby, barely noticeable unless you were looking for them. They reminded him much of mice, especially with their huge circular ears. He raised an eyebrow, finding the lines connecting to the creatures fingers-- No, they _were_ their fingers. So strange…

"Long ago, demons and humans once lived together--" A soothing voice started to tell a story.

He found himself relaxing watching several demons walk out of the dark corridors, and unto the floor. Many of them were fierce looking ogres, and the others were humanoid demons, dressed as humans. He resisted the urge to laugh, seeing them in pale make up, trying to look as human as possible.

"Yet they did not live together peacefully. The demons and humans fought in great wars, while just trying to survive." As her words voiced over the speakers, the demons on the floor started to argue with one another, before pulling out weapons, and a battle ensued. "The goddess of the world was in great pain, seeing such bloodshed and violence." The demons parted, revealing a beautiful woman in a white gown, crying. "She could no longer take the pain of the world, so she gathered all the demons and created a new one, wishing to make peace."

The woman raised her hands. The ground, including the whole arena, started to sake. Trees sprouted out of the sand, which surprised him. They covered the floor, surrounding the pit, but not enough to block the view of the demons. He saw the 'humans' were gone, which only left the ogres.

Is that really what happened? Do they think a goddess made a new world and placed them inside it? But the idea seemed so strange. Humans and demons once lived together, but they just appeared in a new land because a goddess placed them there?

"The demons were very confused. They didn't know what to think. Soon the demons took hold of the situation, and tried to take clam of the new world for themselves. A great battle ensued as the demons tried to fight for power of the land." The demons started to fight with one another. "But then a voice spoke up--"

"Stop!" The demons parted, revealing a humanoid demon with long blue hair, and dragon wings. "We are not so low as to squabble like dogs." He spoke spreading his wings. "I am Lord of the North, and I demand order be brought upon this land!"

"You were Lord in the old world, this is a new era old man!" Another voice spoke up, the demon stepping through the crowd. It was another humanoid demon, he had black hair tied in a high ponytail, surrounded by wolves. "Our rule doesn't count here." _Our_? Does that mean he was another Lord? Well, the other said North, so that only leaves South, East, and West.

"Then we use our strength and kill all those who oppose us!" A demon called out, making his way through the crowd. He was tall, wearing all black with short red hair.

"Fool." A deep voice spoke. All the demons in the arena suddenly started to shout in joy. Their reaction made him raise an eyebrow. This person must be important--A tall figure wearing all white appeared out of a door way, strolling unto the floor.

"Do you have a better plan, Lord Sesshoumaru?" The dragon asked.

"No. I do not." He told them calmly.

"Just like you damn dogs, bark but no bite." The wolf snorted.

"Watch your tongue pup." Sesshoumaru said.

There was a long pause. They all turned to look towards the dark doorway, as if waiting for someone. Suddenly a familiar face showed up. He chuckled as he watched her stumble unto the floor, as if pushed. So his little vixen was here since the beginning? Well, she did say she was over 3,000 years old but still-- He was blown away as the crowd went mad, screaming. They said things like 'Kick ass Lady Kagome' 'You're hot.' and 'I love you.' He could only laugh as he watched her face turn cherry red at their choice in words.

"Wow, she looks just like the real thing! They got a good one this time." A demon beside him spoke to another demons sitting nearby. The other demon nodded.

"Damn she's sexy! What I wouldn't give to mate with her-- You know what I mean?"

"Yeah…" He gave a slow whistle, before licking his lips. The act made Kakashi feel angry for some reason, and he wanted to punch the demon in the face--

"You're all idiots." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. The demons quickly calmed down once she spoke. "You mean to tell me you have no plan on what to do in this new world?"

"Do you have an idea, Kagome?" The wolf spoke.

He knows Kagome? He placed his hand under his chin, in thought. Well she could be one of the Lords, but there are five of them on the floor. That's one too many. He didn't call her 'Lady' either. That's a sign she couldn't be a ruler. So that only left one thing, she was acquainted with them some other way.

"A tournament of course." She stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"A battle for the land?" The dragon asked.

"Yeah." She relied. There was silence and they seemed to be thinking it over.

"What are the conditions?" The Lord of the North asked another question.

"Just beat each other senseless until there is a winner. He would be, without a doubt, the strongest. And in the end he can be crowned King, or whatever." She shrugged as she received strange looks for the other actors. He could only chuckle at Kagome, who was playing 'Kagome', and by the looks being thrown her way, she was doing a bad job…

"Very well." Sesshoumaru spoke.

"You actually agree to this nonsense, Western Lord?!" The hothead spoke.

"I do not object." He stated his opinion.

"Yeah! Seems like my kind of plan!" The wolf barked out hitting his hand with his fist, showing his excitement. "Bust some heads, and kick some ass!"

"You too Eastern Lord!?" The redhead objected once more.

"I must say, it does sound rather intriguing…" The dragon spoke. "Looks like you have been outspoken Southern Lord." The Redhead, now known as the Southern Lord, huffed.

"Fine." He turned around and exited in a rush.

So, Kagome isn't a Lord after all-- Then how does she know them? He sighed as this story only left him with more questions then answers.

"And so a tournament was held, and many demons from all across the land showed, wishing to prove their strength." The floor morphed back into sand.

She continued to tell about the tournament and how it was fought. Demons battled and many lost. He noticed that Kagome did not compete in it, which was strange. Wasn't it her idea? The woman then told the winner, which turned out to be Lord Sesshoumaru. Ah, so that's why the demons got so excited about that demon in particular. Kagome said that he never lost, so that must mean he is still the King. Sesshoumaru is the one he must meet when he reaches the castle? Seeing the cold exterior the actor played, made Kakashi shiver. Is he really like that?

"The King passed many laws, built many villages, making the World go into a sense of peace. But there was one man who did not wish peace. Kaji, the Ruler of the South, was building a large army to wipe out the King." Many demons wearing armor marched unto the floor, being lead by the demon with red hair. "As the 5,000 demons marched towards the castle, they fell upon an obstacle." Kakashi was surprised to watch Kagome walk out of the opposite doorway, before standing directly in their path. Many of the demons started to chant words of praise while telling her to 'Kick ass.'

"You're in my way." She told them. "Move." She ordered the demon.

"Move?" He laughed at her. "And why would my men move for the likes of you!? I am Kaji, the master of fire! Me and my army will crush you and your pitiful king!" He laughed at her.

"Lady Kagome became enraged by the demon's words--" Kagome's eyes bled red, and her fangs enlarged. She started to growl, her fur prickled, and her ears bent back. Kakashi was surprised. He has never seen her look so… evil.

"Fool." She rasped out, her voice deep and scratchy.

"The ground shook in fear of her might." The whole coliseum started to tremble. "The moon was blocked out by her tremendous power, causing complete blackness to engulf the world." All the lights around the dome shut off, leaving them in pure darkness. A mighty howl sounded from inside the pit, before many screams of terror were heard. The demons in the stands, started to scream and yell in praise. Slowly the lights around the area turned back on, revealing the 'army', lying unto the floor, dead. Kagome standing in front of them, smirking with satisfaction. "The army was no match for Thy Lady's power and strength." Everyone was screaming and making a ruckus, enjoying the bloody story. "Soon the King and his army, appeared. They were surprised to see the enemy already defeated." Sesshoumaru walked out of the doorway, along with many demons wearing armor.

"Kagome." The King spoke.

"Do not take it the wrong way, My Lord. I did not do it for you." She waved him off. She turned her back on him, making the demons in the stands gasp and then go deadly silent. Must be disrespectful to turn away from him. It was the only explanation Kakashi could come up with for their reaction. "They just got in my way, that's all." She told him. She then huffed, walking away from him and into a doorway.

The demons cheered. They started to yell things like 'That's the way, Lady Kagome' 'Sexy.' 'That's incredible.'

"From that day on, Lady Kagome was known throughout the Land for her deadly beauty and strength. She watched the King and his men from within the Shadows, earning her the name 'Dark Protector.' Through the watchful eyes of Lady Kagome and Thy King, True Peace fell upon the World…"

The lights brightened onto the floor, and all the main actors walked out of the doors. They got in a circle and bowed to the audience. The crowd clapped and whistled, showing they enjoyed the show. Many flowers were thrown into the pit, mostly at The King and Kagome, making a small blush taint the foxy woman's cheeks. Well, what do you know... Kakashi chuckled before he pulled his hands out of his pockets, and he too started to clap.

At least he knows more about Kagome from that little play. She is known for her power and connections, like he first thought. Does she really know the King? That means he has a high chance of getting into the castle and going home? He shrugged before standing up and following the line of demons, walking out of the dome.

When he left the coliseum he was greeted by Kagome, who was waiting for him outside the gateway. She was surrounded by demons, but when she saw him she quickly pushed her way through them to meet with him.

"I see you're popular among the groupies…"

"Not my fault I'm so good looking." She quickly replied.

"And here I thought it was because you were royalty." He told her.

"You thought I was--" She laughed. "I'm not 'princess' material." She stated.

"Yeah. It's impossible, so I gave up on that idea." She objected with a small 'Hey' and he just chuckled.

"So did you enjoy the show?" She asked.

"It was alright." He shrugged. "Is that what really happened?" He questioned her. She shook her head, walking away from the dome and into the streets. He quickly followed.

"For the most part, yes." She answered. "This fair is held every year to celebrate the creation of this world, and to bring about the continuing of peace upon the land." She informed him.

"So that play…?"

"Yeah, it was the story of how the world was created, and how peace was placed onto the land. Ultimately making what the world is today."

"Hmm…" He smirked. "Did you really do all that?" He asked. "I mean they act as if you were one of the main reasons they have peace." He looked at her. Seeing the blush on her face he faltered in his steps-- Did she really!?

"That part in the story was not exaggerated-- unlike the creation of the world…" She confessed. "Of course there was time-lapse between the creation of the world-- The idea of a tournament, the tournament itself-- and the war that almost happened."

So she really did kill all those demons? She brought the idea of a tournament, and saved the world from meaningless bloodshed? He sighed. This whole time he has been walking beside a living legend among the demon world, and he didn't even know it. She could possible be one of the strongest demons around and he-- He paused, a question coming into his mind.

"Why didn't you compete in the tournament?"

"Being ruler of all demons sounds boring." She stated. Boring? He chuckled at her answer. "Paperwork is not my cup of tea. So I left the job to someone more capable of the work." She told him. "Besides, I might be strong, but I am no match against Sesshoumaru."

She is no match for the King? This fact surprised him. He knew Kagome was strong, but she acted like her powers were nothing compared to his… How strong is this demon? Not only that, but she told it in such a blunt statement, as if she was not offended by it. He thought she was proud of her powers--?

"So…" Her voice interrupted his train of thought. "Are you inspired yet?"

"Inspired?"

"By my great performance of course!" A grin appeared, showing her excitement. "You must've had a great time watching the play."

"Oh, yes. I did find your bumbling around to be quite amusing…"

"Yes, my bumbling was really good-- Bumbling?!" He chuckled at her angry expression. "I was not _bumbling _around!"

"My mistake. Your constant blushing and reactions to the crowd showed just how great of an actor you really are."

"I hate you…"

"Of course you do…" He chuckled.

* * *

Kagome believed the play wasn't enough 'inspiration' for him, so she decided to pull him all around the fair, trying to 'loosen him up'.

"Hmm… I know something that might loose--"

"Don't say it." She interrupted him, knowing what he was going to say.

He chuckled. It seems she knows all his tricks-- That just means he has to make a few new ones-- A sly grin spreading across his face, oblivious to the woman walking beside him for the evil expression was covered by his mask.

She dragged him though many venders, shops, games, and shows. They ate many foods, looked at bizarre creatures, fiddled with strange items for sell, and played games. Though he never told the vixen, he was enjoying himself more then he let on. He found it rather amusing as she would try and win a prize at a game, but would fail miserably-- Because a certain ninja would sneak behind her, and get a good feel of her soft tail, distracting her just enough to miss--

Another smirk creped it's way onto his face as he locked unto his target. A growl sounded in warning, before a loud smack soon followed. He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head and ignoring the stinging of his cheek, already use to the sensation long ago…

"Damn it Kakashi! I want a prize." She wined. "Would you stop feeling me up every chance you get!?" She poked him in the chest. "So I can win something for once?!" She huffed. "I'm already bad at these types of games as it is."

"I am not touching you inappropriately. You should not be so distracted from--"

"You're touching my tail! You know what that does, so don't act innocent with me!" She stomped her foot in anger, and he chuckled at her temper.

"Here." He reached out and grabbed the small ring held within her hand.

She objected by mewing a small 'Hey' and he just smiled at the cute sound. He then walked past her, and stood in front of the counter. He lazily threw the ring and it landed perfectly onto the bottle's neck. The game master clapped his hands and handed Kakashi two small prizes. He handed the items into the feisty lady's palms, hoping this will clam her down. She looked down at her hand, seeing two keychain trinkets. One was a black fox, the other was a chibi ninja.

"All I could get. You already missed the other 9 tosses…"

"No thanks to you." She snapped back. He just laughed at her reply. Guess he deserved that-- "Here." She placed something unto his hand, smiling. He looked at his palm, seeing she gave him the fox trinket. He raised it up to his face, staring at it blankly.

"What am I suppose to do with this?" He asked.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Whatever you want I guess. Just think of it as a souvenir for visiting this world."

"I have to put up with your constant nagging, and all I get is a small keychain-- Which I won myself?"

"Then throw it away you ungrateful prick!" She snorted, crossing her arms over her chest and turning her head away from him in a huff.

"Don't be that way." He smirked. Reaching up, he started to rub her ear. Unconsciously she started to purr.

"I don't nag…" She pouted. "Do I?" She frowned, not even noticing his comforting message. He chuckled at her childish behavior.

"Yes, you do." He laughed as she swatted his hand away.

"Jerk." She slapped his chest.

"Ouch. That hurt." He rubbed the sore spot, smirking.

"Good--" He cut her off, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

"Do it again…" He instantly saw her blush, which made a sly grin creep underneath his mask.

"Idiot…" She snorted, pushing him away. He laughed, amused by her reaction. She turned her back on him, still blushing. "Come on." She grabbed his hand and started to drag him through the crowd.

He looked down at his free hand, seeing the small fox still held within it. A warm feeling started to flow through him as he realized he was actually enjoying himself.

"_Have you ever heard of the pleasure of life?" She asked. "People should savor every joy in life, no mater how small"_

"Hmm…" He mumbled to himself.

The pleasure of life? He continued to stare at the fox. A trashcan came into his view. He looked at it, then back at the keychain. His heart sped up and the warm feeling consumed him. A soft expression over took his face, and a kind smile showed itself. He tucked the small trinket into his pocket, before giving her soft hand a light squeeze.

Just maybe…


	9. Jealousy

Kagome was having trouble on a decision. She kept looking from one choice to the other, unsure of her answer. Hmm, maybe…?--No. She shook her head and placed her hand underneath her chin in thought.

"You've been standing there for 10 minutes. Is it really that tough to make such a simple choice?" Kakashi's voice spoke up.

"Unlike you, I have taste." She snapped back. She finally decided on her choice, but thought it would be best to wait a little longer, just to spite him.

"It's just chocolate."

"It's very expensive and really _good_ chocolate. There's a difference." She reached out and picked up the white chocolate. "Besides, it's a gift."

"I don't like chocolate."

"You don't like anything." She paused. "And that's just sad--" She smirked at her own comment. "Plus it's not for you, idiot." She walked past hi, and up to the counter, giving the clerk the candy bar.

"Aww, and here I thought you was actually being thoughtful for once." She could patricianly hear his laughter laced within the words. The sound almost made her smile. He has opened up a lot since he first came into this world. He's like a open book now-- "And I do have things I enjoy." He told her. "They're just not the same kind of things you like."

"Yes, how could I forget? You're rather strange…" She smiled to the clerk as the worker handed her back the chocolate. She held the sweet treat gently in her hands as she walked out of the store, the weird human following her.

"So, we have stopped in this city to give someone a gift?" He asked.

"No, I wished to see the person. The gift is just an additive. I have not seen that person in a while…" She let her voice fade, as regret seeped into her words.

"Oh, I see. You are buying this so the other person won't be upset with you for not visiting in such a long time." She blushed when he quickly realized her plan. He chuckled at her reaction, gloating.

"No!" She objected. He just continued to laugh and she huffed. There was silence between them, after he was done laughing. He then decided to speak up.

"We are very close to the castle, right?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered. They were inside the largest city in this world. It is the one that holds the tournament battles and is stationed very close to the castle. Though it is nothing compared to Tokyo's grand scale and skyscrapers, it was something to be amazed at.

"Why did you want to stop now? Can't you wait till after I go home?" He questioned.

"Once I arrive at the castle, I do not have the luxury of rest and relaxation. I will probably receive lectures, and tons of paperwork to go along with it." She groaned, showing her displeasure. She disliked lectures, and hated paperwork even more. But she guessed it was her punishment for skipping out on her regular duties.

"Do you know the king very well?" She shrugged at his question.

"You can say that."

"Do you know if he will try and kill me on sight?" Typical question.

"Of course not. He probably won't even acknowledge your existence. After all, you are not the first human I have taken to the castle." She told him.

There was a calm silence between them as he took in her words. He was surprised? She snorted. He should be use to her surprises by now. She looked up and grinned. Standing in front of a familiar bath house she couldn't help but feel excited. It was very large, standing several stories high. It had to be, some demons were larger then buses. Contrary to belief, most demons do not like to stink 24/7. Most like to relax, and find soaking in soothing waters to be the best choice. This place in particular is the well known, and is the most famous bath house in the land. She felt a small sense of pride, knowing this. He has come a long way since then…

As the ninja was about to speak, she stepped forward and into the building. She did not wish to talk about such things right now. Maybe later, after she gets a good, nice, relaxing bath. She started to purr, just thinking about the soothing waters.

When she walked into the nicely built structure, she was instantly blasted by many smells and sounds. The bathing waters were very strong to her sensitive nose, and the demon's talkative spirits were murder on her ears. She walked through the first set of doors, and came upon a large area full of workers, wishing to receive tokens form the foremen for a specific guest they were assigned to. A worker started greeted her, like he would any normal guest.

"Welcome--" There was a small gasp as the worker looked at her. "Milady!" He exclaimed, making everyone else stop in their tracks.

They all went wide eyed before immediately getting into position. Everyone got into two rows, both on either side of her, making a straight path to the counter. They all bowed their head in respect. She was not surprised by the treatment, she was use to it by now. She did come here often, when she had time. She walked down the cleared path to the clerk behind the desk.

"Nice seeing you again, Milady." He greeted her.

"Do you know if he could come down and speak with me? I have some matters I wish to discuss with him." She asked, knowing he understood who she was referring to.

"I'm sorry My Lady, but The Master is very busy at the moment. Business, you see."

"I understand." She wasn't expecting that answer. He must be rather busy lately. "Then I would like a bath." She stated.

"Would you like the usual?" He asked. She did enjoy bathing in the special scented waters they give her…

"Yes." She told him. "Would you also give me a special private area, with two bathing tubs?" She paused. "Along with a small Shoji Screen between them?" She requested.

"Of course." He bowed, then looked at Kakashi. "And what kind of waters would your companion be receiving?"

She glanced at the man behind her. He was littered with scrapes, and covered in dirt from the battles with the demons all across the land. His muscles must be aching-- She looked down, scanning the rows of tokens. They're marked by lines and shapes on both sides. She knew what she wanted, but did not wish for the human to know. After all, he might think she actually cared-- She resisted the urge to snort at her own comment. She quickly found the token she was looking for and pulled it out of the stack.

"This." She told him.

"Ah. I see." He looked at the ninja once more, before nodding in approval. Of course he would never deny her. If he wished to keep his head. "Excellent choice Milady. It's one of our best!" The man motioned for two servants, a male and a female. "Take them to their room." He commanded them. They bowed to us before walking away. She knew where to go, but that doesn't mean she did not like the escort. She followed, the confused ninja trailing close behind her.

She held unto the towel that was wrapped around her, as she slid open the screen door and walked into the bathing area. It was very large, and had a high ceiling. The tubs were small and built into the floor, but could easily fit two people comfortably. They reminded her much of a Jacuzzi. The small, movable screen door she requested stood between the two tubs. The only thing she didn't like was the fact there was only one door leading into the area, and it was placed on her side of the bath! She groaned, closing the door. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers. Though she could complain and be easily moved, she didn't feel like going through the trouble.

She took off her towel, and placed it near the tub. Sliding into the steaming waters, she couldn't help let another relaxing sigh escape her lips. Already feeling refreshed as the heated liquid hit her skin. She purred in pure bliss and leaned her head back, resting it on the rim of the tub.

* * *

Kakashi mumbled as he walked down the small hallway. He was dressed in only a bathing cloth. It was tied securely around at his hip, but it only came to his mid thigh, barely covering his most precious regions. The worker decided it was best to give him this, because he was bathing with Kagome. He blushed while scratching the back of his head. Well it _is_ better then being naked…

But why did she request for us to bathe together? It was rather strange-- What if she enjoyed bathing with him? He faulted in his steps when the idea popped into his mind. He found it hard to believe that was the reason. But then again-- She liked talking to him when they bathed together in the hot springs, when they rarely found one. Who knows? Maybe he was starting to grow on her? He chuckled at the thought and opened the door to the bathing area.

What greeted him was not what he expected. He knew instantly that his face heated up, but he did nothing to hide it. All he could do was stand there and stare blankly--

Kagome was sitting inside her tub, directly in front of him. She had her eyes closed, relaxing. Her legs were crossed, resting on the lip of the tub. He knew she had some nice legs but-- He couldn't finish his sentence, for his eyes started to trail up her creamy calves, before resting at the waters edge as it barely covered her chest.

"Are you going to stand there ogling me, or are you going to go soak?" She questioned. He glanced up, seeing her watching him, a blush tainted on her cheeks. He smirked, making her blush even more.

"Oh. Right." He closed the door behind him, before walking pass her tub. He kept his gaze forward, but he was having a hard time not looking.

"Nice cloth. Sexy." She gave him a seductive growl. He faltered in his steps and blushed. He was so wrapped up in her-- He forgot that he was only dress in a small cloth. She laughed as he quickly walked pass the screen door, unable to say anything.

He groaned, mostly from frustration, when he slid into his own bathing waters. The hot liquid hit his skin, making his sore muscles flinch. He looked down, making sure the cloth was still secure before he relaxed. He was not taking any chances, in case she tried something. She usual did not invade his private matters when they bathed together. She would keep her eyes to herself, and so would he, but just now-- He broke the rules and she might do something to get even and embarrass him. So he kept the cloth on, not going to be caught off guard.

Faster then he expected, his muscles started to relax and his body felt less sore. He sighed, closing his right eye. Much better then any cold river. He reached up and started to rub his sore muscles, starting with his arms. He messaged the kinks and knots, wishing to feel less stressed, at least for today. Walking, sleeping, bathing, and eating. He had to keep up his guard at all the times in this world, and it was starting to take a toll on his body. His muscles were always tense, and his body started to feel strained. He paused in his rub when he remembered something Kagome said earlier.

"_You are not the first human I have taken to the castle."_

Did she really--? There were others before him? Did they go though the same thing he did? Did they make it back? Why was their no word of this before? Who was it? Why did they end up here-- Why did _he _end up here?

"Kagome?" He spoke up. Wanting answers.

"Hmm?" She sounded surprised. He could probably guess why. He usually wasn't the first one to start a conversation, when they were like this.

"Was it true what you said before? Was there really others before me?" He asked. He could hear her sigh.

"Why would I lie about such things?" She replied with another question.

"Entertainment." She did find 'pulling his strings' rather enjoyable.

"I suppose you got me there…" She quickly confessed. "But no, I was not lying. I have guided many humans back into their own world." She told him.

"Why?" Was the fist question on the list.

"Why-- What?" She asked. " 'Why did they come here?' or 'Why are you asking me idiotic questions?' "

"Why did you help them?" He heard her groan, and he chuckled.

"I told you before- I was bored." She paused. "I was not joking about that either."

"Alright then-- How did we get here?"

"That, I'm not sure of-- But I think it has something to do with the power of the barrier that separates your world from ours. That might be the main reason small rifts open up between our worlds."

"Oh really?" He questioned. "And it just so happens they all ran into you the same way I did? It's a little to convenient if you ask me."

"I don't call you here, if that is what you're implying." She got defensive. "I just know you humans are coming because there is a pull in my sense. The first time I was curious, and followed it." She sighed. "Then I found a human lying unconscious. And well-- That's how it all got started."

"…" He really didn't have anything to comment on that. A mysterious pull called her, and she actually follows it? He chuckled, only she would be crazy enough to do something like that. "How many?" He asked, curious.

"I lost count. Doesn't happen often though. Only once very 50 years or so"

"Did they really make it back home?"

"Of course they did-- What do you think I am?"

"I'm guessing you made them fight the demons off as well?"

"No, I became their bodyguard and babysat them the whole way--" What?! You mean to say that she only made him fight them!? "You're the only person who wasn't a helpless fool, so I thought it would be best if I let you deal with the demons." She spoke as if reading his thoughts.

"Oh great. Don't I feel special…" Hearing her musical laughter, he couldn't help but give a small chuckle.

"Don't worry Kakashi, after we leave the city, no one will attack us." She told him.

"Really?" That was great news for him.

"Yes. The demons around here know my sent very well. They won't bother us." She reassured him. "So just sit back and enjoy your last few days on this world." He heard her sigh, and he smiled.

"I guess you're right. Now the only thing I have to worry about is that temper of yours."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Exactly how it sounds."

"You want me to come over there and show you how my fist against your face sounds!?" She threatened.

"Oh, yes, why don't you come over here? I would really enjoy it." He smirked.

"Shut up."

Ah, her favorite command. Why do our conversations always end with her saying those words? Well, either that or 'I hate you.' He chuckled. Hearing the sliding door slowly open, before softly closing, he paused in his musings.

"Hmm?" Kagome spoke up. "Oh, it's you." She acknowledged the person that was entering. He sighed, so it's nothing to worry about, probably just the female worker from before-- "I thought you were too busy to see me." She started a conversation.

"I am never too busy for you." A deep, male voice spoke up. The sound surprised him, and he paused in his rubbing.

"Why are you naked?" She asked. What--?

"To join you of course~!" The male exclaimed happily.

"Oh no you don't! If you want to bath, go into the other tub-- Hey! Don't you dare--" He heard splashing before Kagome sighed in frustration. "Get out of my tub you damned kit!"

"Aww, but we use to bathe together like this all the time!"

"You're a grown man--!! So get out!!" She growled.

"But I love you~~!!" He cooed out. The words made Kakashi's chest clinch, and his muscles become tense again. He looked at the water's surface, noticing a strange reflection. He turned around, and saw many hearts floating in the air, above the screen. He just raised an eyebrow in question, watching the anime hearts pop, before being quickly replaced by more.

"I know! Now go love me from a distance-- A DISTANCE!!!"

The ninja didn't know what was going on, but he did not like it. This man might be acquainted with Kagome, but he barged in and got into the tub with her. That act made his blood run hot, and his jaw clinched unconsciously.

"Hey, what are you-- Stop touching me Kit. Get off of me!" Now he was touching her. He growled. He knuckles turned white, and he started to grind his teeth. He wasn't going to sit here and let this man, who ever he is, touch her-- No one is aloud to do that but him! He quickly stood up. "I said get out!!" A familiar sound rang into the air, making the angry ninja smirk in satisfaction, before sitting back down in his spot. Good.

The room was very still, almost peaceful, as he waited for the man to respond to Kagome's slap. After that, he probably won't do it again--

"But~~!" The male stated to wine, making Kakashi go tense once more.

"No buts-!! Now move it!" She yelled out.

He heard the male sigh, before the sound of soft splashing was heard. Hearing his wet foot falls come closer to him, his turned his head, looking at the open area of the screen.

What he saw emerge, made his orb widened with surprise. The male was extremely handsome, without a doubt. He was well built, and he showed it off by only wearing a cloth around his waist, like him. His jaw line was slightly narrowed, showing he was still young, but that only added to his good looks. His eyes were a deep set of emerald, and he had long, auburn hair, with matching tail and triangular ears. Judging by animal parts, he is a Fox Demon, like Kagome. Kakashi swallowed the lump in his throat. Why does he suddenly feel nervous?

"She is so scary when she's angry…" He mumbled to himself, scratching his reddened cheek sheepishly with his pointer finger. The fox stopped mumbling when he finally noticed him. "Hey, mind if I join you? I got kicked off of the girl's side." He asked.

"Sure…" He didn't know why, but he said yes.

The man walked up to the tub and quickly joined him on the opposite side. The fox sighed, and started to stretch his arms above his head, before relaxing further into the bath.

"Oh." He suddenly barked. "I forgot to introduce myself-- I'm Shippo." The fox, now known as Shippo, extended his hand out in greeting. He looked at it lazily for a few moments, before reaching out and taking it. He gave the hand a nice grip, witch made the demon smile.

"Kakashi." He introduced himself.

"Ah, so you're the new human Kagome is taking to the castle?" They finally released themselves from their handshake, and they both relaxed back into the bath. "Funny-- I thought you would be… bigger. The rumors made you sound like you were some kind of beast." Shippo laughed at the exaggeration, but _he _did not think it was so funny-- The fox blinked in surprise, stopping his laughter, before looking down at the water. "Hmm… She used this??" He mumbled to himself. "She must be quite fond of you." His words caught the ninja off guard, and he almost blushed. "This is my best stuff. Grade-A. It's the best when it comes to soothing the person's body and spirit. Eases the muscles, and calms the mind." Shippo sighed, closing his eyes, feeling the effects of the water.

This water does all that? He looked at the steaming liquid. Glancing at his arm, he sighed. Well, he did feel better once he got into the bath but-- She did this for him? This fact made his chest feel light, and his heart beat faster.

Hearing Shippo move around, he glanced at him. The fox reached up and started to rub his shoulder. He couldn't help but wonder: How did he know Kagome? Was he a friend of hers? Well, of course he is, or else she wouldn't let him walk into the bath-- Could he be a _close_ friend? Or -- Is he something more? The thought made his chest feel tight again. What is this feeling?

"Psst--Hey." Shippo whispered to him, trying to get his attention. He looked at the strange fox, seeing the sly grin he had to wonder what he was up to-- "Do you want to hear some embarrassing stuff about Kagome?" He asked softly, so she would not hear.

"Hmm." He couldn't help but smirk at the idea of having some dirt on the sly fox woman. Shippo chuckled, taking his smirk as his answer.

"There was this one time when she was sleeping and I--"

"I can hear you!" Kagome's voice called out.

"Don't be mad, it's just a story!" Shippo replied.

"I don't want you talking about me!"

"You know-- You could come over here and stop me?"

"Like I would come over there--" There was a short pause and Shippo raised a delicate eyebrow, before his ears twitched. "What do you want?" Kagome asked. Another intruder no doubt. She sighed before he heard small splashes, followed by several soft, yet wet steps. "Well if it's an emergency..." He was surprised to hear the foot steps come in their direction.

He turned his head, just in time to see Kagome walk through the opening and into the area. She was wearing a towel-- He wasn't sure if he should be happy about that, or disappointed. She was holding a piece of paper in her hand. She rolled her eyes and motioned for Shippo to come to her. The fox slowly got out of the tub, and stepped out.

"Thank you." He spoke as he took the paper out of her hand and started to scan over the words. His face was slightly serious as he read the file, which surprised him. He has not known the male for very long, but he seemed like a cheery person-- "Hmm..." He took his gaze off of the paper and looked at Kagome. "I have to take care of this, sorry."

"It's alright. At least I don't have to worry about you saying strange things to my companion."

"I would never--!" He tried to sound innocent, placing his hand over his chest.

His tail started to wag to and fro. He bent down and kissed her cheek. Several hearts started to appear around his head, and Kagome blushed. This act made Kakashi's chest tighten again, and his temperature rise. She is allowing him to kiss her--! Even he hasn't done that... yet. She placed her hand on his chest and gently pushed him away. He mentally sighed when she did so, feeling slightly relieved.

"Just get the hell out of here, kit." She ordered him. The fox just laughed at her attempts to get rid of him, before bowing.

"As you wish." He then walked pass her, through the open doorway. She kept a watchful eye on the sly fox, until he was out of sight. After several moments she sighed.

"He is always so serious when it comes to work... It worries me." She mumbled to herself. He kisses her, and she's not angry? He was slightly upset about this--

"He kissed you, and you didn't slap him? I'm surprised." He tried to sound amused by it, hiding his true feelings.

"What, are you jealous?" She asked. Him jealous--? He slowly got out of the tub, and walked over to her. She raised an eyebrow at his actions and he smirked. "What are you--" He quickly put his arm around her waist, pulling her to him. He placed his hand unto her cheek, and brought his face close to hers, their lips almost touching.

"Maybe..." He whispered in a low and deep voice, making her blush. A loud crack whipped throughout the calm air. Damn, he was so close... He sighed in defeat, rubbing his tender flesh. "Just checking to see if you would react-- you still pack a nice wallop..." He chuckled as she sent him a death glare. She huffed and turned on her heels, walking back to her side of the room. But he was left wondering: Why did _he _get slapped, but Shippo didn't?

* * *

Kagome sipped her cup of tea and started to purr. The warm liquid felt soothing to her throat. Kakashi, Shippo and she were sitting inside of a cozy room that Shippo was so kind enough to let us use for the night. It was nice, and a good change of scenery from the outside, but she is not going to stay here, she has her own room. But something was off. Kakashi seemed a little tense-- Wonder why? He was fine when we were walking to the room together, but he only got unnerved when we entered the room. Maybe he gotten use to staying outside? But if that wasn't strange enough, he got quiet once Shippo arrived-- She paused in her musings. Could he actually be jealous?! She grinned at the thought.

"Oh, I almost forgot..." Kagome spoke up, breaking the silence. She uncurled her tail, revealing a small, wrapped objected. Shippo's eyes instantly lit up with pure joy and he lunged for her, tackling her to the ground.

"I Loo~oove you~~!" He purred out, licking her cheek. "You brought my favorite!!" He cooed, rubbing his cheek against hers. Hearts littered all around them.

"_All _chocolate is your favorite." She stated.

"Yes, but chocolate from you is the best!!" He smiled, getting off of her and taking the sweet treat from her tail. He started to lick the wrapper, unable to wait.

"You have to open it first... idiot."

"I know. I'm just imaging what it would taste like..." He smiled, before unwrapping chocolate bar, revealing its creamy white color. His tail started to thump harshly against the floor, unable to control his excitement. He stared at it, hearts in his eyes.

"You going to eat it?" She asked.

"..." He did not hear her for he was too occupied staring at his treat. She smirked and leaned over, taking a big bite out of the wonderful snack. "Hey!!" He snapped out of his daze and looked at her. "That's mine!"

"Hmmmmmm chocolaty goodness..." She mumbled licking her lips. His eyes filled with waterfall tears as he watched her swallow the large bite of chocolate.

"Kago~ome~~!" He wined.

"Well, stop staring at it and eat it already, or I'll steal the rest!" She threatened.

He gasped in sheer horror, before plopping the whole bar into his mouth. Kagome laughed as he glared at her, unable to crew the food. Kagome slapped his back, surprising him. He harshly swallowed the chunk of chocolate, and he gasped for air. His tears tripled in size, as he cried in disappointment.

"How could you?!" He sniffled. "I couldn't even enjoy it!"

"Ha-HA!" She pointed and laughed at him. Suddenly, he lunged for her. "Eep!" She rolled out of the way before taking off, going around the room, the angry fox hot on her heels. Feeling something grab her ankle, she cursed while falling to the floor in a thump. She looked down, seeing Kakashi wearing a sly grin. That Son of a--"HAHAHAHAHA!" She started to laugh as Shippo relentlessly tickled her, as punishment. "HAHAHA No more! St- HAHA stop!"

"On one condition..." He bargained with her. She continued laughing, unsure-- He started to lick her neck and her eyes went wide.

"O- HAHA Okay! Anything you want! So please stop!" She begged.

"Alright." He instantly stopped his torture. She sighed in relief, lifting herself off of the ground. He hugged her, while placing her unto his lap. She questioned him by raising an eyebrow. He started to purr and nuzzle her hair. She looked at him as if he grew another head. "I get to sleep with Kagome tonight, yay!" He announced his condition. She sighed, rolling her eyes. Not this again...

"Why do you want to sleep with me?" She asked. "Demons don't need sleep, you know that."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we can't rest together!" He stated. "We use to sleep together all the time!" Several hearts started to appear out of nowhere, as he snuggled to her. "I get lonely without joo~!" He purred.

"Dammit, Kit! You're a grown man now, act like one!"

"But Kago~ome~~!" He wined.

"No means--" She started to speak, but he stopped her, quickly exploiting her greatest weakness-- His legendary puppy eyes accompanied by a cute pout, and small whimpers. "Damn..." She mumbled a curse, and sighed in defeat. Why does he have to be so adorable?

He chuckled when she gave in, and hugged her close. Hearts started to pop around them, and his tail beat happily against the floor. She couldn't help but feel comforted by the soft embrace, and a sense of warmness flooded her from seeing his joyous expression. But the small moment was quickly cut short when a woman walked in, carrying a stack of papers. Kagome sighed as Shippo gently moved her off of his lap, and onto the floor. He stood up and walked over to the woman. She handed him the papers and he quickly scanned over the first page.

"Kagome I--"

"I know, business." She mumbled.

"Yeah..." His serious expression softened as he looked at her. He then left the room, not saying anything else and closing the door behind him.

"He always has to leave..." She sighed.

"You should tell him it upsets you." Kakashi gave her some advice

"Oh." She said, surprised. "I forgot you were here." She bluntly stated.

"Ouch." She chuckled at his hurt expression.

"I don't think I should be bothering him. He has his work after all. He is very serious about it, and enjoys the bath house very much. Who am I to come between him and his joy?"

"You seem to get along quite nicely." He told his opinion. "I don't think he will mind if you tell him it bothers you."

"Well, I guess your right." She paused. "But he can be a handful sometimes. I'm not completely sure how he would take it. I am better off just watching him from a distance." She sighed. She has always been like that. Watching him. She felt a warm feeling flow through her as she remembered the past.

How he use to play pranks on Inuyasha. When he would beg her to give him chocolate. How he would sleep with her at night, keeping her warm. He looked up to her as a mother, even more so when she changed into his own kin. Always calling her "Mother" when he was a small kit. Though he rarely called her that anymore, she still feels a special connection with him.

"I can't help but love him." She smiled to herself, unable to deny the truth. She loved him like her own child. Hearing Kakashi cough, choking on his tea, she turned, raising an eyebrow at him. "Something wrong?"

"N-" He coughed, clearing his throat. "No."

"Hmm..." Wonder what's gotten into him?

* * *

Kagome sighed as she pressed her back against the wall. It was already nighttime, and Shippo has not returned yet. Though she would never admit it, she missed the times when they rested together. She believed he was too old for that now, and he no longer needed sleep, since he was an adult. But here she was, sitting in her room, waiting for her son to show. She had many things she wanted to talk about. How he was doing-- If he found a mate yet-- She smirked, thinking how flustered he will get if she asked that. He'll probably wine, telling her not to say such embarrassing things. Her musings were cut short when the door slid open.

"Well, speak of the devil..." She mumbled.

"Nice to see you too." He chuckled, closing the door behind him and walking up to her. He sat beside her, placing his back against the wall. There was a strange silence between them, until she decided to speak up.

"Did you really want to rest together because you missed me?" She asked.

"Of course, what other reason would there be?" He replied. She shrugged. "Don't be that way, I really do miss your wonderful scent and relaxing touches." He explained. She smiled to herself before patting her legs.

"Come on." She motioned for him. He smiled at her, before resting his head unto her lap. She started to run her fingers through his hair. "You have grown so much..." She mumbled. His hair as become much longer and softer since she last did this. She smiled, enjoying the sensation of the silky material sliding through her fingers.

"I have been eating my vegetables, and drinking lots of milk." He joked, laughing. She giggled softly.

"Have you been staying out of trouble?" She asked.

"You're worried about me?"

"Of course."

"Well, I was bullied at school the other day..." He started to tell a farfetched story. She laughed.

"Oh really?" She paused. "And where does this bully live?" She asked innocently.

"Why? What are you going to do?" He asked. She could hear his tail swishing against the floor in amusement.

"I'm going to go down there and kick his ass." She tried to sound angry.

"Yay." He started to purr. "You're the bestest." They both began to laugh. She then started to pet behind his ears, making him purr loudly in joy.

"You meet any cute girls while at school?" She teased. She could practically feel the heat coming off of his reddened cheeks.

"Kagome~!" He wined. "That's so embarrassing..." She laughed-- She knows him all to well…

"You never answered my question." She stated.

"..." His blush only deepened, making her curious.

"Have you really met someone?!" She gave a small but fake gasp. "My little Shippo is all grown up." He mumbled something and Kagome smirked. "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"Her name is Hana."

"What a pretty name. I bet she's very beautiful." She questioned. The only answer she received was a deeper blush. "I hope so, because I want cute grandbabies..."

"Kagome~!" He wined yet again.

"Having bubbly grandchildren running around, calling me 'Grandma 'gome'..." She cooed in joy. "I could rub their cute little tails, and pet their furry ears!" She squealed. "It makes me feel young again." She laughed when he sighed.

"Kagome…" He groaned, covering his reddened face with his hand.

"What? I can't have grandbabies?" She questioned, her voice held disappointment.

"I haven't even started courting her yet--"

"What?!" She paused in her movements, surprised. "You're telling me that you like this girl, and you haven't even asked her out yet!?"

"Well…" His voice faded, showing his embarrassment.

"Don't tell me you've been stalking the poor thing this whole time!"

"It's not _technically _stalking…" She smacked him on the head. "Ow!" He grumbled, scratching his sore scalp. "What was that for?!"

"For being silly." She stated. "Next time I see you, you better have started courting that young lady, or I'll smack you again!" She warned.

"Alright, alright…" He sighed in defeat.

"Good." She continued her rub, a smile on her face. She finally gets to have grandchildren--!

"I love you, Mother." Shippo whispered. She slowly bent down and kissed his forehead. He smiled and licked her nose.

She couldn't help but smile at the small act, and started to purr. A calming feeling over took her, and she felt relaxed. She looked down at the man resting on her lap. His eyes were closed, and he looked so peaceful lying there…

"I love you too, you silly Kit..." Her wonderful, sweet, and loving Kit.

She smiled, closing her eyes. They stayed like that, feeling contented, while just enjoying each others company.

* * *

"It's too bad you guys can't stay longer." Shippo complained. They were all standing in front of the bath house, saying their last goodbyes.

"Don't worry, I'll come and see you when my business at the castle is done." She smiled when his tail started to wag, and hearts littered all around him in joy.

"Kagome~!" He hugged her tightly. "I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you too…" She laughed, patting his back. "But we have to go now--"

"Oh, right." He released her from his death hold, and she sighed.

Kakashi walked up to him and lazily extended his hand. Shippo smiled brightly and happily shook it.

"Nice meeting you, Kakashi!"

"You too."

"If we see each other again, maybe I could tell you some of those embarrassing stories about Kagome?" He offered.

"I would like that…" Though his masked covered it, she could tell he was smirking. Kagome rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm, starting to drag him away from the crazy fox.

"See you later Shippo!" She called over her shoulder, waving to him.

"Happy trails!" He called, waving back.

"And don't forget to start courting that girl of yours--!!" She yelled. Seeing his face turn cherry red, she smirked.

"Kagome~!" He wined. She just laughed at his embarrassment.

Slowly her son and his bath house faded from her vision. She sighed. After the building was out of sight, Kakashi spoke up.

"You can let go of my arm now." He told her.

She blushed and quickly released him. He laughed. There was a calm silence between them. He stuck his hands into his pockets, and sighed. He stared blankly at the sky and she rolled her eyes.

"I didn't know you had a son." He suddenly spoke. His words made her falter in her steps.

"You were spying on me!?" She growled at him.

"It's not_ technically _spying…" He words laced with amusement. A familiar sound rang into the streets, making everyone turn and look at them. "What was that for?" He questioned her, rubbing his reddened cheek.

"For being stupid." She sated.

"You know you love me." He purred. She blushed at his ridiculous assumptions.

"I hate you…" She mumbled.

"I hate you too..." He laughed, only putting fuel unto the fire. She snarled and quickly stormed ahead of him.

Stupid Kakashi…

She cursed the Ninja's name, while her cheeks were still tainted with his favorite color…


	10. Love

Kakashi sighed for the hundredth time that day. He looked ahead, easily seeing the castle towering over the trees. He was just 10 minutes away from reaching his destination, and going home. He sighed yet again. For some reason he wasn't as happy as he imaged he would be. The past few days have gone by extremely fast, ever since they left the city, and he felt a sense of... disappointment.

He glanced at the vixen standing beside him. She seemed to be acting normal, not expressing any real emotion, yet she has been very quiet-- Maybe she is just hiding the fact that she feels the same? He shrugged, not knowing the answer. The only thing he did know was that there was an empty feeling in his chest, every time he looked at her…

The next thing he knew, he was standing in front of the castle gates. His was caught off guard, not really wishing to arrive just yet. Unknowingly he started to drag his feet, taking his time. He fiddled with his fingers, inside his pockets, in nervousness. He glanced at the woman walking beside him. She looked the same, yet she seemed to be standing straighter and walking more softly. She must be happy to be back at the castle--

The sound of men coming into attention, broke his thoughts. He looked forward, seeing the two guards stationed at the gate stand straight.

"Welcome back, Lady Kagome." The one on the right said.

"Nice to see you again, Milady." The left one announced.

"Gentlemen." She greeted. "Keep up the good work." She told them as we walked pass their standing forms.

The two men smiled in pride, and Kakashi couldn't help but grin. She really does honor the men who work under the king. She seems to have a certain air around her that makes them respect her. No wonder she was slightly taken back when he first met her, and he would not listen to her orders. He resisted the urge to chuckle as they stepped through the large wooden doors, and into the castle.

"My Lady--!!"

"Lady Kagome-- Thank the goddess!"

They were quickly swarmed by many people, all holding stacks and stacks of papers.

"I have some papers that need your signature--"

"The treaty between the eastern and western stations needs to be signed--"

"You have to overlook the list of complaints from our army--!!"

"The special division will not undergo anymore missions without your consent--"

"The solders of the third battalion still are waiting for their weapons to be examined--"

**"DAMMIT!!!"** Kagome roared. **"WHERE THE FUCK IS JAKEN!?!?!?!?"** She yelled, making everyone go deadly silent. There were small huffs and loud bangs from far away, before the people separated, making way for a short, told like creature, carrying a staff with two heads.

"Y-yes, L-lady Kagome?" The demon stuttered, knowing what was to become of him for angering her.

"I Thought I told you to take care of this shit while I was away!?" She snarled. All of the workers ran away, fearing their imminent doom if they did not.

"Y-yes...?"

"Then why didn't you--!??!" She questioned.

"Well, you see--" She didn't wait for him to answer, for she raised her clawed hand and sliced him in half, killing the poor creature. Kakashi winced, shocked she actually killed him. He has angered her many times, but he never thought she would do such a horrible thing-- To someone she knows...

"I see you still continue to vent your anger unto my servant." A cold voice spoke behind us. He saw Kagome's eyes widen, and her face quickly took on a rosy color. He was surprised to see such a strange reaction from her. She quickly turned around and bowed very low.

"My Lord." She greeted him with respect.

"Kagome." He inclined his head in his own greeting. She took that as a sign to relieve herself from the bow, and stood straight.

Kakashi knew who the man was. It was Sesshoumaru-- Though the play did not do him justice. The actor was dressed like him, and that was it, nothing else even came close to his true appearance. He was tall, going above his own height. His long sliver hair flowed down his back. He was dressed in all white, with battle boots. His had armor on his chest, with an armguard over his left shoulder, and a boa resting on his right. He adorned two swords strapped to his left hip. He was very handsome-- He paused. Were all the demons she was acquainted with handsome? First Shippo now him--

The demon lord strolled forwards, breaking his thoughts. He looked at his dead servant, and then calmly reached for one of the swords at his side. Kakashi immediately tensed up. Was he going to hurt her for killing him? The idea made his blood run cold and his heart beat faster. He pulled out the Katana, but instead of attacking Kagome, he sliced at the dead demon lying on the floor. The ninja raised an eyebrow at the action, questioning the king's sanity.

Suddenly the toad groaned and his top half sat up, resting on his cut stump. Kakashi's eyes widened with surprise. He's a zombie!

"Lady Kagome-- How could you?!" The toad started to cry in sadness.

"I raised my hand and swung." She stated.

The tears tripled in size, and he waddled to his lower half. He easily connected the two joints and stood straight, staff in hand. Did he really just come back to life? He was having a hard time believing it-- He looked at the sword Sesshoumaru used. It was back into its sheath, resting on the king's hip once more. Did that sword some how bring him back? If that were true-- He started to think of his old friend who died in the war. It could save many lives-- Heal so many broken hearts-- Give them a second chance! But, they were probably to far gone to bring back. He sighed in disappointment. He paused in his musings. That doesn't mean the sword wouldn't be helpful for the future. The lives that would be spared...

"Jaken, leave." A cold voice broke his thoughts.

"Y-yes, My Lord." Kakashi watched as the toad quickly scurried away.

Feeling eyes upon him, he shifted his gaze, quickly finding molten gold. Why was he staring at him? He raised his hand in greeting.

"Yo." He spoke lazily. Kagome gasped in shock, and the demon started to take a step forward, but she quickly got between us.

"H-He didn't mean it Sesshoumaru!" She told him and then bowed extremely low, her hair falling off of her shoulders, unto the floor. "I will take full responsibility for his actions, so please..." She begged. Kakashi's just looked on, confused. Did he do something wrong? The demon lord was just standing there, staring at her. The air was tense as she waited for his answer.

"Very well." He finally spoke.

"Thank you, My Lord--"

"But do not think I will over look this, Kagome." He warned. He could practically feel her body freeze in slight fear, while she was still bowed to him.

"O-of course not, Sesshoumaru."

"Remove this human from my lands, and return immediately." He ordered her.

"Right away." She quickly agreed to his whims. Why is she not fighting back?

"I expect to hear a full report, and afterwards I will decide on a befitting punishment for your carelessness." He turned and walked away, ending the conversation. He continued deeper into the castle, and after he was out of sight she waited a few more moments, before slowly bringing her bodying into standing position.

"Damn..." She groaned, rubbing her face in frustration. "I am_ so_ going to die…" She mumbled. "But at least you're alright." She sighed and turned around, facing him. 'I'm alright?'

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

"You did many, _many _things wrong." She stated. What? But all he did was greet him.

"What did I do?" He was slightly upset because he felt that he did nothing wrong.

"Well…" She started to explain. "First mistake is you looked him in the eyes-- that's a big no-no. That's like practically spitting on him!! By doing this you were challenging his power, throne, and skills." What--? "Secondly, you raised your hand, palm facing him. That's saying '_I can defeat you without weapons.' _Adding to your challenge." She sighed. "You also said something, doesn't matter what words came out of your mouth, that's another sign of disrespect, for he did not speak to you first." She told him. "He was about to accept your challenge, and started to walk to you, bent on ripping your head off--"

"Alright." He interrupted her. To say he was shocked was an understatement. "All I did was greet him…" He mumbled. Damn…

"Yeah, most demons respond more on body language then speech." She informed him.

"I mean, I didn't know--"

"I know. Don't worry about it." She tried to reassure him. "I saved you so it's no big deal now, alright?" That's right. She got between us.

"Why did you protect me?" He questioned.

"Idiot." She slapped his chest. "What do you think?!"

"You find me strikingly good looking, and you quickly fell in love with my wonderful charm." He smirked, obviously joking. He paused, swearing he saw a blush quickly appear on her cheeks, but he could not tell, for she turned around--

"It's because I spent all that time guiding you home, and I'm not going to waste it because you decide to be stupid… Moron." She snorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

Hmm… Maybe he was just imagining it?

* * *

Kakashi continued to walk down the darkened hallway, following Kagome. She was taking him to the portal that leads to his world. Now he gets to finally go home. He closed his eyes, trying to savor the last few moments he had on this planet. He didn't know why, but he felt like he would miss it. Though they got here a lot quicker then Kagome predicted, he did spend a lot of time here. He was kind of sad he had to leave it behind, yet happy because he was going to his own world. Where the people didn't think of him as food…

He also felt calm. His soft foot-falls echo down the corridor, making a soothing sound as it fell unto his ears. He couldn't help but sigh, but that too came back as a soft whisper, making him shiver. Though he was calm, he felt alone. The basement was a very quiet place, making him feel like he was the only one there. Every now and then he had to check, just to make sure she was still there. She was so still, even her footsteps were nonexistent. Though it could be because she was always barefoot.

He resisted the urge to chuckle. Just thinking about her made him feel more at ease. She was something else, really. So fiery and yet so cold. She mostly hid her true feelings, covering them up with witty or smart remarks. She was easy to anger, and could take down anyone who stood in her way. Yet she was kind and caring. She healed him when he was sick, showing she really had a big heart. She also felt much sadness, for she cried in his arms when she was at the grave of her love…

He felt his chest tighten, and he looked down, as if expecting to see something causing the pain. Was he upset that she use to love another? Why…? Could she still have feelings for him? He wondered.

He glanced up, watching her. Her tail was slowly swishing to and fro. He resisted the temptation of grabbing the furry object. He enjoyed touching it, though she did not enjoy it quite as much-- Now that he thinks about it, he liked touching her, all of her.

He closed his eye, as if remembering. The day he held her underneath the tree was a day he would never forget. Her body was so small and light, she felt as if she was made to fit within his arms. Her skin was soft, and her hair was smooth. He loved the reaction he got when he would softly touch her skin, making small chills go up her arms. He loved the feeling when her raven locks would slide through his fingers. He loved her wonderful scent. It made him feel at peace every time he got close to her. He loved her features, and how she would practically glow at night. Her deep red orbs would dance as the fire's light hit her lovely face.

He loved how her hips swayed, and her body moved as she walked. Her shapely figure practically calls to him every time he looked upon her form. She could arouse him just by calling his name. Her sweet voice would speak, and the words would just roll off of her tongue. He didn't even know his name could sound so good coming from someone else's lips, till he met her. Hmm-- Her lips…

He wondered what they felt like. To bad he hasn't gotten the chance to find out yet. He bet they were soft. He raised his hand and touched his own lips, over his mask, as if imaging what it would feel like. Wonder how she would taste-- Probably sweet. He smiled to himself. To bad he will not get the chance to know the answers. For soon he will be going home-- He paused. That's right, he is going home-- He's going to be leaving this world, and be leaving her as well…

He flinched as a sharp pain hit his chest. His heart started to beat faster, and he placed his hand over it. He could practically feel it trashing against it, unable to control it's outburst. Why does this upset him? He looked at her. He will never get to see her again… His body began to feel cold, and an empty feeling started to pool in the pit of his stomach. He could feel the heat drain from his veins, replaced by an aching sensation. Was he aching for her? Does he truly regret not being able to see her again?

He was going to leave, and he would be unable to see her again. Unable to hold her close. Talk to her. Walk beside her. Listen to her calling his name. Feeling her smooth skin, and touching her silky hair. Smelling her wonderful sent. Just being close to her-- He will not be able to do those things anymore, and this realization was bothering him.

This warm feeling that always appears when he sees her smile, hears her laugh-- It was never going to return once she was gone. His body felt heavy, and his heart continued racing. What was-- What was this empty feeling?! It seems like it was going to swallow him, and he will be consumed by darkness-- He looked down, seeing his hand was trembling. Why does this frighten him? He glanced at her, and his heart started to ache. His knuckles turned white, gripping his chest, trying to control it, yet it was not helping. Why does he feel this way about her!? He clinched his jaw in frustration. Why does he love her?!

His eye widened and he raised his hand to his face, trying to cover the blood rushing to his cheeks. Why did he just think that-- He looked at her between the cracks of his fingers, trying to figure it out.

"Okay." Her voice spoke up, shocking him out of his musings.

He glanced around the room, seeing they finally arrived and were inside a small, circular area. The only thing inside was a sliver gateway, stationed in front of them. The middle, where you would mostly find a door, was hollow, letting you see the other side.

"Just place your hand on the outside of the gate, and remember the place you was last at, before you came to this world." She told him.

He just nodded, and he's body started moving on it's own, placing his hand on the doorway. The metal wasn't cold like he thought it would be, it was rather warm. Soon the warmth started to spread through his body, and he tried to think of the forest where he was at when he got transported. Suddenly a pink swirl appeared inside the doorway.

"Good." She grabbed his hand, and quickly pulled him through the portal before he had time to react.

Pink invaded his vision, but it quickly disappeared, leaving the image of a familiar forest in its wake. He was back home-- His mind went blank, and all he could do was stare. Why does he not feel happy? He turned around and faced the vixen that has been with him this whole time. She was just looking at him, and his heart started to race just by seeing her.

He grinded his teeth in frustration. Why did it have to be this way!? Why her?! Why did he have to realize this now!? He was home, and he couldn't do a damned thing about it-- He felt lost and confused. His anger quickly faded and he sighed. He just had to fall in love with the one thing he cannot have--

He suddenly felt his mask slipping down. His eye widened when something soft pressed against his lips. His heart soared into his throat, and his mind went blank. The beatings on his chest rang loudly in his ears. His body felt extremely hot, most of it centered on his heated cheeks. What happened just registered into his mind, and he couldn't believe it.

When he was finally able to control his body. He closed his eye, enjoying the feeling of her soft lips against his own. His body started to tingle, and he shivered. Just as he was about to return the kiss, she pulled away. He resisted the urge to groan in disappointment.

"Goodbye, My love." The words whispered against his lips.

His eye snapped open, not believing what he heard. Did she just-- He had no time to question her, for she jumped back, out of his reach. He quickly noticed her face held a sad and hurtful expression. Tears started to weld in her eyes, making his heart ache at the sight. He took a step forward and raised his hand to stop her, but it was too late. She faded back into the portal, and it closed behind her.

"Kagome…" He whispered her name into the wind. She's gone…

His heart stopped beating, and his body felt cold. He groaned and clinched his chest as a stabbing pain hit him. Soon the empty feeling returned, and it quickly consumed him. Damn…

* * *

"And that sums up my report, Sesshoumaru." Kagome told him.

"I see." He continued writing down on the paper in front of him. Suddenly, he stopped and looked at her. "You seem upset." He noticed. "Is something the matter?"

"N-no. Everything is fine." She held back the pain that suddenly hit her chest.

Sesshoumaru slowly stood up from his seat, and walked around his desk. He looked down at her, making her feel nervous. She has known him all of these long years, and yet she still feels this way when he looks at her. Must be out of habit. She always felt nervous around him, mostly because he was so ruthless during his training with her. Though she knows, deep down, he cares and respects her. He treats her like a master would his pupil, yet he is concerned when she is troubled, like a friend. She smiled. He truly is one of a kind--

"You love him." He stated. Her eyes widened and her face turned bright red.

"Yes…" She whispered and turned her head. Though she wished to tell a lie, she knew he would instantly notice if she did.

"I see." He did not speak more on the matter, and went back to his desk, continuing on his paperwork. She sighed, relieved he did not say anything else to embarrass her-- "I decided on your punishment." He told her. Her body tensed up and she started to sweat. She completely forgot about that-- He was going to kill her, she just knew it… "You shall fill out all of the forms which were assigned to you while you were away. I believe that is befitting punishment for your disobedience and reckless behavior."

She groaned, showing her displeasure. She covered her face with her hands. Ugh! Paperwork! That's worse then dying! A small and rare chuckle escaped the demon lord's lips. She sighed, dreading what was waiting for her inside her study-- Damn…

* * *

Kagome was standing inside of a torched lit room, in front of a small stand. She was staring at a tiny pink jewel, resting on top of a satin pillow.

Why was she here? She found herself questioning her own sanity once again. She watched as the light of the torches danced across its smooth surface. She sighed. What is wrong with her? How long has she been standing here? After she was done with her punishment, she suddenly found herself down here. She soon lost track of time, just asking herself repeated questions over and over again, unable to find the answers. She has not been down here in centuries-- Why was she here?

The image of an idiot showed itself into her mind. She smiled to herself before sighing. She knows why…

She was a fool, simple as that.

She fell in love with a human. A stupid, arrogant, lazy, helpless, sweet, cute, sexy… human. She sighed and covered her face with her hand, trying to hide the blush that crept its way unto her cheeks.

She was a fool, simple as that.

Why was she here? She questioned the jewel. She stared at it, as if expecting an answer. Of course, it did not give her one. But then again, that was not the question she wanted to ask. She knew why she was here.

She stared at the pink object, unable to believe she was really thinking such a thing. She couldn't just wish away her problems. She had to protect it, and if she wished onto the jewel, she would be breaking her vow. It was her duty to make sure it never falls into demon hands, hers included.

Then again-- Inuyasha wanted the same thing, for the same reasons too, before the whole Naraku thing happened. On the other hand-- She would no longer have longevity. She will age, grow old, and die. She sighed. Then again--

The image of the idiot popped back into her head, and she smiled. She started to feel warm, and placed her hand over her beating heart. She loved him, and as long as this warm feeling lasted, she would not regret her decision.

After all, who cares about internal life? She snorted. It was boring as hell. Nothing to do except walk around this castle, everyone bowing to her. It was dull, and she got tired of it. She did say she missed the trill of being alive. Knowing you will die someday, and try to live your life to the fullest, one day at a time. Yet now look at her, she took naps that lasted 10years, just to pass time! She sighed in disbelief.

The image of her son and her master came into her mind, and her heart sank. She will not be able to see them. She will grow old and die. Leaving them to morn, and they will have to bear it for many years. She did not wish such tragedy on the ones she loved. After all, what will they do once she is gone? What if something happens to Sesshoumaru and some strange lord tries to start another war?! She won't be there to protect him. She sighed. Not like he needs protection…

But her son was another matter. She did not wish to hurt him. To go away like his other parents did before her. She did not want to abandon him, leaving him alone.

She sighed, staring at the pink object. Why was she here? She asked it, as if it would answer her. She started to question her own sanity once again-- And so the cycle began once more. A never ending loop of unanswered questions--

"You have been down here for weeks." A cold voice broke her thoughts, making her turn and face the door. "I am surprised you have not left yet, chasing after some human emotion like the fool you are." She smiled at his 'words of encouragement', not expecting anything less from him.

"I _am_ a fool." She agreed. His expression softened as he looked at her.

"But even fools have the right to choose their lives. You deserve happiness, Kagome, and it seems you cannot get that here." He told her. "You protected the jewel, and did your duties well. Now, it is time to let go and live your life." A small smile graced his handsome face. "Do not worry over the kit. I'm sure he wishes the same thing. I'll watch over him in your absence." He turned around and started to leave the room. "I will visit you from time to time, so make sure you keep up your training." He warned her.

"Sesshoumaru…" She whispered his name, touched by his words. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and she started to laugh softly.

She was a fool, simple as that.

* * *

Kakashi grunted and opened his eye. He looked around seeing all white.

"Just great…" He mumbled. A hospital. He sighed and closed his eye again. At least he was alone. Nothing more strange then waking up and having a lot of people surrounding you.

What happened? He questioned, before groaning when the answer quickly hit him. Itachi. Why did all of this trouble have to happen when he returned? He has the worst luck…

He comes back home, and had to do a lot of explaining to the Hokage, Hiruzen. After a long speech, and some extra duties, he was able to go back to his normal life and just in time for the Chunin Exam. Lucky him.

He nominated his team and crazy things started happening, one right after the other. First, Sasuke gets a cursed seal put onto him. Then he trained him during the resting period, and he was able to learn the Chidori. If that wasn't enough to keep him busy, afterwards, during the exam, Orochimaru attacked, causing much chaos. While everyone was running around, he killed the Hokage and somehow got away. He groaned in frustration.

Then the whole Asatsuki thing happened. We found out they wanted Naruto, and they sent Itachi after him, and well, here he is, stuck in the hospital from draining too much of his chakra during the fight.

He sighed. Well, at least they kept his mind off of Kagome…

"Kagome…" He mumbled. A familiar ache hit his chest, and he shifted in his bed, already use to the empty feeling he gets when he thought of her.

He wondered what she was doing right now. If she was okay. He couldn't help but worry over the feisty fox. He knew she could take care of herself, so there was no need to worry. Besides, what kind of trouble could she get into? He paused, and then chuckled at he's own thoughts. Then again, this is Kagome he is talking about…

Hearing the door open, he paused his thoughts. There was a soft click and foot steps approached the bed. He knew it was a nurse, so he stayed still, not caring. She was just here to check on him after all. If he woke up, she will no doubt do a bunch of tests on him, to make sure he is okay, and he doesn't feel like going though all of that right now--

He felt the thin sheet slide down his chin. His eyes snapped open when something soft pressed against his lips. He was greeted by deep blue staring back. His face turned pale, oh no, not another 'love at first sight' fiasco. He really doesn't need this--

"Idiot." The word whispered against his lips. His eyes widened when he recognized the voice.

"K-Kagome…?" He whispered as if he were reaching for lost hope. A small blush tainted her cheeks and she turned her head away.

"Stupid human, always forgetting stuff. What the hell is your problem? Did you hit your head while I haven't seen you!? Knowing you-- You tripped on your own two feet…" She questioned his _stupidness, _and he smirked. Yep, it's Kagome.

He continued listening to her ramble on about how idiotic he was. His heart began to beat faster, as his body started to overflow with so many emotions. It was her… She really is here--He smiled to himself, watching her lips moved as she talked. Unable to hold back any longer, he reached up and pulled her down to him, laying a heated kiss unto her lips.

She squeaked in surprise, and he smirked, taking the opportunity to explore her mouth. He was satisfied when she tasted just as sweet as he imaged. He rolled over, pinning her below him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he placed his hands unto her waist. She moaned, not fighting him, instead, she placed her hands unto his chest, touching it hungrily. Going against his needs, he broke the kiss, earning a small whimper from the female. He chuckled at the sound.

"And I thought I was the horny one."

"Shut up." She mumbled, turning ten shades of red.

He chuckled at her embarrassment, thinking it was rather cute.

"You know, you're really sexy when you get angry." He whispered, before stealing another sweet kiss.

* * *

Kakashi gave a small grunt, opening his eye. He blinked a few times, willing his blurred vision away. Turning over, he looked behind him and at the window. Seeing it was going to turn dawn soon, he sat up. He stretched the kinks out of his muscles and sighed. Out of pure habit, he yawned while scratching his head. He glanced at the woman sleeping beside him, and a small smile appeared on his face.

She is so beautiful. He reached over her and brushed a rebel hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear softly. She twitched her nose, making a chuckle rumble through his chest. He kept his hand on her ear a few moments longer, gently trailing the rim of it with his finger.

Even after all this time, he was still shocked by this. He missed her 'strange demon appendages.' He sighed. She turned into a human-- For him. His heart started to beat faster, and his expression softened. At first he couldn't believe it-- He thought back to that day…

"_You're human!?" He asked, shocked._

"_It's not that big of a deal--" 'Not that big of a deal!?' He sighed in frustration. "After all, I was human once before, so this isn't a first for me…"_

"…_?!" He was too surprised for words._

"_What? I didn't tell you…?--Oops." She shrugged. "My bad."_

He held back another chuckle, not wanting to wake the sleeping beauty beside him. Though he was surprised, he wasn't upset about it. He missed her demon parts, yes, but he had so many more things to enjoy about her now. Her eyes were now a deep blue. He found them rather attractive and couldn't take his own eyes off of them. He easily got lured in by their lovely color. Unless she got angry-- now that was a whole different story.

He remembered the last time she got really angry, and shivered. Poor Itachi. He felt guilty that he had to suffer her wrath, but then smiled as a warm feeling went through him. She did it for him. He looked at her once again. He reached over and caressed her cheek with his knuckles.

After she found out how he got in the hospital, she hunted him down-- How, he did not know-- Because she was human, her powers were decreased greatly, yet she still went after him. He didn't even realize she left to fight him, until she returned… She won the battle, but did not come out of the fight unscathed.

His heart sank when he saw her bruised and tattered body. She then smiled, saying she was alright. But he had doubts, for soon after she passed out and he quickly carried her to the hospital. He was worried because she slept for many days, but he stayed by her side day and night, waiting for her to wake up. When she did, he was so relieved, he kissed her passionately. He smiled, remembering how embarrassed she was because of it.

After he settled down, she told him that Itachi will not be bothering the village for awhile. He was surprised at first, but he soon came to realize it was true. Itachi and the Akatsuki went back into hiding, and they haven't heard from them since.

He glanced out of the window. It seems he has let the time slip by him while he was reminiscing about the past-- He sighed and slowly got out of the bed. Scratching his bare chest, he walked to the dresser, not wanting to be late. He was going to pay his respects at the monument, like he always does before dawn. Though he tries not to linger, he always loses track of time as he remembers things that happened long ago-- Why is it that every time he thinks about the past, time just seems to fly by? He did not know why, so decided not to question it any longer.

He put on his uniform, and double checked, making sure he had everything. He paused and walked to the nightstand. He reached down and picked up the small sliver band that was resting on top of it. Looking at its dulled and scratched surface, he sighed, wishing he took better care of it. He glanced at the woman sleeping on the bed, before smiling. He slid it unto his ring finger, and then put his glove on over top of it.

He slowly walked to the door. It clicked open as he turned the knob. A small shuffling sound entered his ears. He paused, and looked at the female laying unto the bed. Seeing she was still asleep, he sighed in relief, glad he did not wake her.

"Dammit Kakashi…" She mumbled. "I hate you…" A soft blush went across her nose. He chuckled as he looked upon the cute expression.

"I hate you too…" He whispered.

So very, very much…

_Fin~_

* * *

_**NOTE:**_ I would like to thank all of my loyal readers who reviewed this story, and followed it from start to finish. I really enjoyed myself as I made this story, and read all of your comments.

If you have any questions, I would be more then happy to answer them. Please review, tell me your own thoughts on my story.

I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did creating it.

ShadowFoxMoon


End file.
